Saints row: Aftermath
by Saintsrow3
Summary: Takes place after the end of Saints row 2 after the last ultor mission. Male boss who shall remain nameless for now (may change later). Will go through the transition from Shaundi from SR2 to SR3. Rated M for possibilities in later chapters and language. (Boss X Shaundi)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a continuation off my last story even though I skipped a section in between them. Starting off my new story we start off right at the end of SR2 when the boss finishes the last ultor mission. I will try to different characters POVs and anything in italics will most likely be that characters thoughts to himself or herself.**

A single shot echo through the whole building. The boss stood in front of the broken window watching the lifeless corpse bounce of the edges of the buildings it hit before finally reaching the ground. He looked down at the lifeless corpse of Dane Vogel laying in a pool of his own blood, he was just happy all of this crap was over, well not completely over. He couldn't hear it but the boss imagined it fell with a big thud and he could barely hear a faint scream by a pedestrian walking by just as the body hit the floor. He smiled satisfied with his work before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs so he pulled his pistol aiming towards the sound.

"We missed it?" Pierce asked disappointed.

"Told ya. Now pay up." Shaundi followed behind him up the stairs.

The boss walked closer to them. "Where the fuck were you guys?"

Pierce shot back."Traffic..."

"What?" The boss didn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's not joking. The roads've been blocked off." Shaundi added in defending Pierce.

"You seen Gat out there?" The boss looked back out the window.

"Oh, he's fine. He's still out there killing cops." Shaundi joined him for the view.

"Figures." The boss pulled out his phone a s dialed putting the phone to his ear.

Gat answered after a few rings. "What is it?"

"It's done. Time to pull outta there."

"You sure? GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I mean, I'm not runnin' out of ammo anytime soon."

"I'm sure. See ya back home."

"Later."

They both hung up, the boss contained pressing on his phone before returning it to his ear.

"Who you callin' now?" Pierce asked.

"Our ride." The boss stepped out of the room to the helipad conveniently placed on the building.

After a few minutes a helicopter appeared and landed. Tobias stepped out gesturing for them to step in. "Welcome aboard."

The boss was the first to step in them followed Pierce. Shaundi stopped at Tobias handing him a joint which she lit up a few minutes before while they were waiting. He shrugged and took it gladly before returning to the pilot seat and lifting off the ground. They grabbed onto the bars on the roof to steady themselves as the helicopter rocked a bit during lift off.

Pierce who was sitting opposite of the boss then spoke up. "So whadda we do now?"

The boss looked at him then a huge grin came across his face."This is our city. We do whatever the fuck we wanna do."

Shaundi then turned to them "I could get use to hearing that."

"Well call all the saints back to the crib I want to have one more meeting today then you guys can do whatever." The boss was already typing on his phone mid sentence and the other saints did what they were told.

The helicopter landed after a few minutes and they all jumped out heading downstairs. They walked down together and entered to the view of Gat with a huge group of saints. This must be the ones who were able to make it while the rest fought any harassing police officers because of the Saints big recent display of power. It would be enough for now and they could just spread the word of any news being talked about.

They continued down and walked up to the couches in the middle. Members who were already sitting there scattered out of their way. The boss took a seat next to Gat. Shaundi laid on the couch across from them but Pierce pushed her feet off one side and sat next to her.

The boss cleared his throat then spoke."Alright everybody listen up. The saints have came a long way. We started out here as a forgetting gang, just a memory. What we did here today nobody will forget. We have built an empire out of what the saints use to be but this time it will be better. We took down the Samedi, the Brotherhood, the Ronin, and today we just took out the head of one of the biggest executive companies in Stillwater."

Everybody started cheering, he raised his arm and everyone quieted down again. "But, we aren't down yet. There will still be a rogue member from the gangs we destroyed and they might be looking for revenge or just to say they killed a saint. We must stay on guard for a while longer, it's our job to put an end to the rest of those gangs for good. So until them Pierce you need..."

Pierce jumped up and cut him off. "Actually boss I've been meaning to tell you. I'm going to be gone out of Stillwater for awhile."

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Just this company heard about the saints and how much attention we were getting. They want me to go be a spokesperson for the saints and do a few shoots, some magicians covers, and maybe a few signings. You know, good publicity get the word of the saints out even more."

"The Saints aren't a fucking rock band, why the fuck do we need publicity."

"Come on just think about it, merchandise, sponsors, we could be celebrities."

"Why the fuck would we want that."

"Mostly the money."

"...Are they paying good."

"Hell yeah." Pierce finally persuaded the boss and was very excited.

"Fine how long are you going to be gone."

"A few months probably, unless they extend my contract but I'll try to be back soon."

The boss turned his view to Shaundi who was now sitting up. "Alright Shaundi you are..."

She stood up as well "Actually boss I'm going too."

He glared "what"

"I got offered a deal too with a magazine and, I kinda want to take it. I think it will be fun."

"What was the offer."

"Just a photo shoot, but I will be back soon. I don't want to be gone for too long."

"Fine." He turned to look next to him. "Gat?"

Gat shrugged. "Somebody has to watch the kids, you can hold things down boss and don't worry we will be back soon and if it's an emergency then we will come right back as soon as we can book a plane."

"You are really going."

"Yeah I just want to get way for awhile, try and forget about you know, Aisha."

"Fine, just watch both of them."

"Don't worry boss I can handle it. Hold down things here until we get back."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, we will head to the airport and take a plane."

"Want me to drive you guys there?"

"Sure I mean I was just going to get one of these guys to do it but you can."

"Then it's settled, you guys go start getting packed then. I'm going to finish up with these recruits then I'm calling it a day, you all should get some rest."

With the three left to prepare while the boss finished speaking with the rest of the members.

**Boss POV**

The next morning I woke to a buzzing noise near my head. I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes and looking over to my pillow next to me. I saw it was my phone and grabbed it yawning once more before answering.

"Hey boss."

"Shaundi? Is something wrong?"

I took a look at the clock next to him seeing it was still early in the morning, about 6.

"No don't you remember you were suppose to come pick us up."

"Oh, right yeah are you all ready." _Shit I completely forgot about that and to set my alarm._

"Yeah, we will wait for you out front."

"Ok be there in a few."

I sat still for a few moments before throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. The wood floor was cold sending chills up my spine but I stood up going to my closet. Seeing as I couldn't go in my boxer I had on I grabbed a pair of black and purple free throw shorts with a purple tank top. I pulled on my black canvas shoes and tied up the laces. I grabbed my phone tossing it in my pocket and grabbed my keys off the counter.

I opened the door and cool breeze made me shiver and goose bumps ran up my arms. I shut the door behind me and locked it. The others were already waiting for me so I kept walking not wanting to turn back for a coat. I unlocked the door and jumped in the car starting up the engine. The engine warmed up then started to purr. _God I love the sound of that_. Pulling the car off to the street cutting off a line of traffic I made my way to the HQ. After about a minute of weaving trough traffic and flipping off a few cars I pulled up to the front seeing Gat and Pierce waiting outside each with their own bag. I got out and walked to the back of the car opening the trunk for them and helped throw their bags in. Looking around I didn't see Shaundi anywhere outside.

"Gat, where's Shaundi?"

"She's grabbing her bags, she will up in a little bit."

We finished tossing the bags in when I heard the elevator ding behinds me. I turned seeing Shaundi stumble out carrying bags and bags in luggage.

"Shaundi you didn't have to take the whole damn place with you."

"Haha very funny boss, now are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me with these bags."

I grabbed two of the suitcases and placed them in the trunk with the rest of the bags. I turned and Shaundi was waiting for me.

"There's a few more in the elevator can you grab them."

I sighed and grabbed the rest of her shit tossing them in the back with the rest.

"Shaundi do you really need all this shit."

"Yeah it's important."

"Just a heads up they don't let you take pot or any kinds of drugs on the planes. Just in case you thought you could smuggle your shit on the plane you should probably leave it or have to deal with airport security."

She thought for a moment. "In that case.." She grabbed a duffel bag from the pile of luggage I just placed down. "You should probably hold onto this until I get back."

I took the bag smiling at her. "You got it, I'll keep it safe untill you come back for it."

"You better theres some expensive shit in there."

I set the bag apart from the rest and shut the trunk. Shaundi climbed in the back seat while I was doing this. Pierce walked to the passenger side of the car. "I call shotgun."

Gat stopped him before he got in. "Hell no get your ass in the back."

"Aww come on man."

"Get your ass in the back with Shaundi" Gat was more serious this time with a stern voice.

Pierce mumbled something's under his breath but joined Shaundi in the back. Gat claimed his place in the front passenger seat and I did the same in the drivers seat. I started the car again and pulled way from the crib. We started our way to the airport. Glancing away from the road I looked in the rear view mirror noticing Shaundi looking out the window at all the buildings we were passing. She looked back forward and met my eyes in the mirror. She smiled and I returned the gesture before bringing my eyes back to the road.

"I'm going to miss it here." Her eyes were back to scanning the scenery. "It's going to be weird in a city you know nothing about."

"Well then hurry back so I don't get lonely here."

She smiled back at me. "I'll try, and you should be busy with the cops for awhile." I nodded and she returned to the window and I took my eyes off of her.

This time I noticed Gat looking around the car strangely. "Is something wrong?"

"No I was just thinking if you are going to be running from the cops there's not going to be much backup with us gone."

"So whats your point."

"You should probably think about getting an other car." He chuckled a bit while saying it.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I mean it's nice and all but, a lot of people in our crew now have hammerheads."

"So I like this car. I've put it through a lot of shit and I've spent a lot of money repairing it after all of that."

Well I'm just saying that you should want to stand out from the rest of the crew. You obviously want to have the best if you're at the top. It's a good car but you need something faster if the cops are going to be trying to catch us even more now. Try one of those new exotic sports car, I know a guy in the shop he should give us a good price and if not steal one."

"I don't know I like my car."

"We just think about it, trust me I know you would be the type of person who would like it."

"Well I'll look into it but for now we're here so lets get you guys boarded on that plane."

I stopped the car and we all stepped out. We walked around together to the trunk as I lifted it. Gat pulled out his bags and Pierce followed. I had to help Shaundi grab all of her crap out of the trunk, she was the only one without luggage in her hand while I had my hands full with her things. We walked in together past the entrance getting some looks from people who recognized us but they didn't cause any trouble so we kept moving. We reached the point of where we load the luggage and I had to say my goodbyes.

First Pierce, "Well I guess this is good bye for now. Don't do any stupid shit out there, I don't feel like going out there to save your ass over stupid shit."

"Good talk boss." He smiled and smacked me on the shoulder.

Next Shaundi, "I'm going to missing saving your ass when you get into trouble."

"Yeah good times."

"But promise me you'll be careful and call me if you do get into any trouble and need help."

She nodded and our eyes met, then unexpectedly she lunge forward and hugged me. I think it surprised both of us but she rested her head on my chest and I placed my chin on her head. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I placed mine around her lower back. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I will miss you."

"I will too."

I squeezed her tighter then felt a different hand on my shoulder. I released her and she did the same taking a step back. She have me one last smile before turning to load her bags. _I'm going to miss her most of all_. I turned to see Gat. "I know you can take care of yourself but keep an eye on the kids will you."

"Yeah boss you got it. But there's something I need to talk to you about."

We walked away from the others while they finished loading.

"What is it, is something wrong."

"No no, the main reason I'm going with them is there's this bank I've heard about over there. They store millions maybe even billions from different companies all in one vault in their building."

"And what does that have to do with us."

"I was thinking we hit the place. A small group of us go in, shoot up the place and, blow the vault. I'm going to get into more detailed after I get back but if we get out of there with the money we will be set for life. Well the wat the saints spend money it will last for a while."

"It's a bit risky but you get the details and I'll think about it."

"You got it" he was about to walk away but then turned back to face me. "You might want to start bulking up."

"What do you mean."

"Hit the gym, get bigger. It will help for the job."

"What's wrong with me now." I tried flexing a bit.

"Nothing but trust me you're going to need it, there might be some heavy lifting." He socked me in arm and I flinched a bit. "See, anyways I'll see you later boss."

"Bye Gat."

I went my separate way back to the entrance but I heard Gat yell back. "Try a fight club it will toughen you up." I kept walking and got into my car. _Fight club_? I was going to go back to the crib and figure out what the saints next move would be with out our main crew but I could manage. I would get lonely though and I'm going to have to deal with smaller problems they use to deal with. I just didn't know what our next big plan would be. I could only think of one thing, _Shit what now_. Well I had a bit of an idea for our plan I just can't wait to get my friends back.

**First chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Comment, review, just give me some feedback any way possible. Anything I can add to improve the story I would like to hear about always. I will try to keep a steady update and if I see a lot of people are interested in the story I will try to update quicker. I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boss's car ride home was very quiet and calm which was not normal and felt unusual to him. He didn't feel like running down pedestrian or zipping through traffic barley avoiding a head on collision, he just took the road calmly. He drove back to his own crib not wanting to go to the main hide out and dealing with all the recruits this early in the morning. He could handle then later and wanted a bit more time to himself to put his thoughts together. He pulled his car in a slowly shut off the engine and stepped out of his vehicle. Walking to his door he locked it behind him and put the key in the door turning it and hearing the unlocking 'click'.

He stepped into the dark flipping the light switch and shutting the door behind him. He tossed his keys on the counter and tossed his phone on one of the pillows on his bed. He removed his shoes and threw himself on the bed extending his body out stretching his arms and legs heavily exhaling and shutting his eyes. He phone vibrated next to him and he lazily reached for it, Shaundi. 'Hey we are taking off, hope to be back soon.'

He smiled and placed his phone back next to him and laid back. He then shifted under his covers until he was properly but messily laid in his spot. He drifted back to sleep after his eyes shut once more thinking of his friends. Worried but mostly excited for them to find new interest where ever they were going.

**Back on the plane**

Shaundi board the plane following Gat while Pierce followed behind typing on his phone. They walked past other people on the flight getting some mixed emotions from a variety of them. She past trying to avoid unwanted eye contact while Gat had his same blank expression not caring if he was going to flip off anyone or toss them across the walkway. "Wow this is pretty nice." They found their seats seeing they were hooked up with some pretty decent high class seat, probably a bonus for their magazine shoot they were headed off for. "Shit they did get us the hook up in here."

Shaundi was feeling uncomfortable as soon as she sat even with their extra added space. She started twitching a bit in her seat shifting her position over and over.

"Shit I should have told the boss to leave my bag."

Gat placed a hand on her shoulder helping restrain her to the seat. "Shaundi woah just chill out dong freak, we haven't even started moving."

"Yeah well I'm not good with heights."

"Ok breath I'll get you a drink, you want something with alcohol." She nodded. "Alright, alright." He started pushing the button for the flight attendant.

One was shortly with them, a middle aged woman in a uniform matching the planes logo. She smiled at the group with her red painted lips. "How may I help you today?"

"Yeah I'll have a the strongest thing you guys got, and for you Shaundi?"

She turned from her freak out and got the words out through heavy breaths. "Same" then continued back to quickly scanning that interior of the plane.

The woman smiled and walked off returning after a few minutes with a weird clear liquid in two glasses. Gat looked at it strangely as she handed to him. "What is this?", "Trust me you'll like it."

She wasn't even through with the sentence before Shaundi took hers and finished it in seconds downing the whole thing in a few big gulps. She handed her back the glass, "yeah keep those coming." The lady gave a nod and disappeared again.

Gat laughed as he smacked her hand away from his glass. "Shaundi chill, why don't you text the boss or something, tell him we are leaving. She pulled out her phone and managed to type even with her body shaking and her hands trembling. She typed a few words before Gat got frustrated watching her attempt to type.

"Give me that." He took it from her handing her his drink and finishing her message and hitting send. Seeing it got delivered he tossed it back on her lap as she downed his drink as well. She slammed the glass down swallowing the rest already in her mouth. She seemed much more relaxed as the alcohol slowly did its job. She laid back in her seat with calmer breaths. "I can do this, I can do this." She plane started to move ready for liftoff. She felt the vibration and gripped the armrest tighter digging her nails in. "Fuck maybe I should get another drink."

**Back at Saints HQ**

The boss stood on the balcony to his office looking down at the saints who gathered for the meeting he had called urgently. He placed his hands on the railing and leaned forward clearing his throat. The chatter soon stopped and they looked towards him waiting on his command.

"All of you must be wondering why I called this meeting so suddenly." His voice boomed through the whole building, echoing when he paused. "All of you know we were about to rid the streets of Stillwater of those punk ass thugs who called themselves gangs." There was hollering and fist pumps chanting 'Saints, Saints, Saint'. He waited and they soon died down again. "But, we aren't done just yet. We took care of those gangs and took everything from them but now we have one remaining problem.

Cops, a very powerful politician Dane Vogel had to be scraped off the sidewalks just last night and the one behind it just happened to be the leader of the saints. It would look bad if they did nothing about it so they will be coming down hard on anyone in the streets wearing purple. Stay clear of trouble for the next 24 hours if you can, just let everything die down then we will be back to hitting the streets. I know it will be a bit harder with a few of our lieutenant gone but they will be back and until then if you need help if it's important and urgent I will be here. For now keep up the good work and lets take the rest of Stillwater for ourselves. I will further update you guys if anything changes."

He back out of the balcony and the members below him gathered and started to talk amongst themselves. He started making his way down the stairs when he was stopped by one of his younger members stopped him on the stairs.

"Can I talk to you, I've got an idea."

"Yeah sure kid, lets talk in my office."

They walked in at the boss sat at his desk while the young man sat across from him. "So I think I have a plan for the whole cop dilemma."

"Ok do tell."

"So that guy Dane Vogel, I'm sure he was doing some messed up shit that was illegal to get to that spot he was it. While doing that why didn't the cops do anything...Well I'm guessing because he was a powerful man and there's no doubt he was paying most of then off. So, why don't you do the same thing."

"Become an asshole politician?"

"No, if you own most of Stillwater and are paying then off to keep them if you they won't touch you."

"I get the whole paying off part but I control most of Stillwater how do I actually own it?"

"Ah, I drove around town since we cleared out the gangs and a lot of buildings they owned got taken by the bank and getting sold cheap. I figure if you own Stillwater there's even more profit coming in as a benefit we just got to get all of those places or buy them off the highest bidder."

"Hmm... I like that plan. Bring the car around front, we are heading to the bank they a fun time shopping for some new buildings. We got some work to do before Shaundi, Gat and Pierce get back."

**Back on the plane**

Shaundi clumsily climbed through the airplane stumbling while Pierce and Gat followed. Shaundi had a few more of those drinks and wasn't able to walk in a straight line anymore. Pierce spent his time sleeping and searching up any near sports bars or strip clubs. Gat slept and supervised Shaundi but didn't get much sleep because he was constantly sitting her back down as she tripped trying to sneak down the hall away from him.

They stepped out of the airplane into the airport, Pierce and Gat had to grab her luggage because, well she was to drunk to even walk alone for a distance. As they were walking a man bumped into Shaundi and she grabbed he trying to keep herself up. He grabbed her arms and shoved he back almost causing her to fall.

"Move you hippie."

Gat saw and didn't think to kindly of it as he grabbed the man by his collar and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground in a bloody mess. He clenched his nose and scurried away from them as fast as possible bumping into a few more people before out of sight.

"Wow, that's Gat."

"No problem, I don't like assholes. He's just lucky the boss wasn't here, that guy would have had to got scrapped of the floor too."

They continued on into the main lobby of the airport where a small plump hairy man was holding a sign saying 'Saints'. Pierce approached the man first.

"Hello are you the Saints?"

"Hell yeah."

"I was given the orders to find you and drive you to our office to further discuss our business deal."

"Cool man what car did you bring, Bulldog, you know what they probable set us up with a Justice."

Pierce kept rattling off names as the man led them outside. They pasted different cars and Pierce kept calling, "this one?" The man just shook his head and continued on. Finally they reached their vehicle and Pierce went silent. Finally he burst.

"Aww hell yeah! We got a limo, this is some movie star kinda shit. We are going to have to borrow this when we go out to the club."

He opened their door and surely Pierce was the first one to jump in exploring with new excitement.

"Holy crap, this thing is huge. Is that a Tv, shit there's a mini bar in here, holy crap guys get in here."

Shaundi went next stumbling in and finding a seat facing the tv. "This thing is nice. We're going to have to convince the boss to get us one of these when we get back."

Gat followed in, "hell yeah I can deal with that."

The driver smiled and shut the door getting in his own seat. Pierce flipped through the tv channels and Shaundi raided the bar finding a bottle and sitting down. She grabbed three glasses and poured everyone a drink she handed one to Pierce and an other to Gat. They took it while she got her own.

Gat raised his glass "lets raise hell in this new city and here's to the saints."

They 'clinked' glasses and started downing their drinks. Before Shaundi could get to hers Gat finished his and stopped her taking it out of her hand.

"Hey what the fuck man, give me my drink."

"You had enough to drink on that plane, and we need you sober enough for that meeting we have I about ten minutes, remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know, asshole."

She mumbled that last part under her breath. Gat heard but ignored her as he finished her drink slowly trying to annoy her.


	3. Chapter 3

The boss arrived at the front of his first store on his list. He parked the car and shut off the engine looking over the building. The young saint new to him followed his eyes looking it over as well.

"So this is the plan, this place doesn't look like much." It was a building in the middle of some apartment buildings at the corner of the street. The building desperately needed a paint job and some modifications.

"I know but we have to start somewhere. The plan is to buy it cheap, fix it up, then hopefully business starts rolling in for us."

"Alright I can deal with that. Lets go we still have a few places after this to hit up."

The boss stepped out of his car removing his sunglasses and placing them in his coat pocket. He purposely dressed formal in black slacks and business coat with a white button up shirt under. He wanted to look professional if he was going to be handling this. He walked into the shop shoving the door open as it jingled and the young man followed. A young woman behind the counter greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome to Sloppy Seconds how may I help you." She looked half baked and the boss was almost certain Shaundi would know her.

The boss stepped to the counter. "Hi may I speak with who ever is in charge here."

The lady looked him over guessing if he was dressed this nicely he wasn't here to shop for clothes. "Yes they are in the back. Right this way."

She left from behind the counter gesturing for them to follow. She walked to the back of the store opening the door and stepping towards her boss. He was a chubby man who looked in no way to be running a store. He was in a T-shirt from the store and plain jeans. There was a laid back look to him and he looked just as high as his worker. He was probably blazing up with her on her lunch break.

"Hello gentlemen how my I be of your service." He gestured for them to sit in front of his desk where two chairs sat.

The boss sat and the other saint followed. "I was interested in a business proposal you might like."

"Ah yes, just give me a second." His eyes left the two men and landed on the woman still standing at the door. "Sara could you give us a few minutes."

She straighten herself out and left shutting the door behind her. "Ok now whet do you have in mind."

"I would like to buy this store, or in fact this whole chain."

"Well I built these stores up for my own ideas, there are four in Stillwater including this one."

"Yes I know but every man has a price."

"Well if you want to purchase you must buy them all because I would like to keep the chain together."

"I can do that."

"This won't be cheap either are you sure you want to bu..."

"Will 20 thousand be enough." He pulled out a stack of bills wrapped in a rubber band and placed it on the desk.

The man sat with his mouth still open in mid-sentence and eyed the cash. He grabbed it quickly counting it. "Yes yes that is fine this place is all yours."

"Great now we the going to have to sign somethings and you can walk out of here."

"That is no problem, tell me where to sign."

The young man handed some papers to the boss that he pulled out. The boss looked over the papers and placed it on the desk. He pulled a pen from his coat jacket and handed it to the man. "Sign here, here." He flipped the page, "here." An other page flip, "here and here." The man finished signing his sloppy signature. "Thank you and well take this place off your hands. Enjoy yourself."

The man grabbed his money and shoved it into his pocket. He then took his keys out and unclipped a few keys and tossing them towards the boss. He put them in his pocket and walked the man out of his new building. They passed Sara again "Sara lets go you got time off lets go." She followed and they reached the door and the boss locked it behind him. "Thank you sir for your business and Sara I'll call you if we need you to stay."

With that the two left leaving the boss and his saint. He made sure the door was locked properly before turning to his car and getting in as the saint followed. They got in and he started the car placing his shades back on.

"Make sure this place gets a complete make over. Paint the inside purple to match the saints and get all new merchandise. The office is going to need a proper desk an get plants or something to lighten the place up. While your at it hire someone to run that chain for us under the saints name."

"You got it" he typed something's on his phone.

"And make sure we get someone to inspect that place, I don't need it collapsing on us."

"I will make some calls."

"So what place is next?"

"Well got a plastic surgeon, an other clothes chain, music store, gas station chain, tattoo shop,or jewelers in this area for now."

"Lets go with jewelry store, after that lets get a better clothing chain."

"Ok On Thin Ice it is then, take a left up here."

"After we buy a few shops I need you to look into real-estate, it won't hurt to get a few safe houses just incase. Plus when the rest of the crew gets back they might want their own place to settle in again."

"You got it" he typed more into his phone. "Take a right here."

"So I never got your name, what should I call you by if your going to be helping me out for a while."

"Alejandro but my friends call me Alex."

"Alright Alex lets go get this shit done with. The sooner the better so I can get out of this suit."

**Back with the other saints**

The limo pulled up to a towering building standing at least 40 stories high and if not more. You don't see those kind of buildings in Stillwater so the saints sat their in aw looking up at all the massive buildings surrounding.

The driver stepped out of the car straightening his hat and opening the door to the back of the car. The saints stepped out of the car straightening their clothes and exploring their surroundings more other their eyes. The driver stepped in front of them.

"Their expecting you now so lets get you guys checked in."

They nodded an the man walked up the steps to the building with the saints following. He reached the top and held the door open as they all stepped in.

"Wow this place is nice." Shaundi was first to comment.

The man walked back in front guiding them towards a large desk in the center of the open floor. "Yes well with a multi million dollar company that's what we said for."

They stepped up to the desk, behind it sat a small blond woman with her hair tied back a in a business jacket and skirt. "Hi Kelly, we are scheduled for a meeting soon will you let the boss man know his clients are here."

"No problem." She said something's into her headset then turned back towards the group. "Yes they are expecting you on the 35th floor, you know the way I assume."

"Yes, thank you."

The lead them into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. Even the elevator was fancy down to custom buttons matching the buildings tile. The made their way to their floor stepping out after the 'ding' and the doors slid open. They walked into an even more extravagant floor decorated more as a personal home with plants and matching color scheme. They walked towards an other desk and chairs set around as a waiting room.

"Jessica, hello dear they should be expecting us around this time."

"Yes," the brunette smiled, "just take a seat we'll be with you in a second."

They all took a seat. Not a minute later a woman stepped out from one of the doors. "We are ready for a Mr. Washington."

He stood up. "I thought this was for all the saints?"

"It is but as you are being pursued by different companies we will have to do different agents for the different directions you will be going in."

"Ok that cool with me." He didn't give it a second thought and stepped into the office where they shut the door behind him.

A man stepped out from an other door next to the one Pierce walked behind. " , we are ready for you"

"Yes great." She stood up and Gat went to follow her.

"Excuse me this is a private meeting." He tried stopping Gat but Shaundi stepped between them before Gat did anything.

"I'm sorry but Gat's coming with me, it's either he comes or we are leaving."

"Yeah dude so back off."

The man smiled an stepped out of their way letting them into his office. They walked forward into a room that was much more spacious and had a spectacular view of the city. The man took a seat behind his desk and the two saints sat across from him.

"So Shaundi the company known as BoyToy would like to sign a deal with you for a photo shoot. The saints name has been getting bigger and bigger and they want to be the first the get an exclusive view with one of the top members. Who doesn't want the sexy bohemian saint."

"That's sweet and all but I'm not signing anything until I see the contact and I've read it."

"That won't be a problem I have a copy here and look over it tonight and give me a call with your decision. We arranged for you to but put into one of the most exclusive hotels. Please enjoy complimentary of our office and we hope to do business with you soon."

He placed a stack of papers on the desk. Gat grabbed them and handed them to Shaundi. She shuffled through them while standing up.

He had to find something to peek their interest again. "You do realize with this publicity there will be numerous benefits for the saints."

Shaundi raised her eyes from the papers looking towards him. "Really, like what."

"Well on top of the money from the magazine alone there's merchandise, fans, then if we can get an other company to sign we can maybe even get a show. Imagine saints on billboards and every big city"

"That all sounds great but we should just start with the photo shoot."

"That's fine, we recently just have been informed that they also want Gat to be a part of it."

Gat's eyebrows furrowed, "Me, what they hell do they want me from. I'm not doing some centerfold shoot."

"No no nothing like that, since you were there since the saints started they want an interview with you to discuss what it's like to be a driving force in Stillwater. What its like to go day to day in the saints. We have heard many stories of the infamous Johnny Gat. "

"I'm sure our boss could give you a been perspective of the daily life of a gangster as he is the head of that driving force."

"Yes your boss, we attempted to get an interview but he said and I quote 'you can shove your interview up your ass' there was some more but I don't want to repeat all of that."

Gat laughed "yup that sounds like him."

"Well I was hoping if we can sign all of you he might eventually agree to an interview."

"Well good luck with that. You will be hearing from us very soon."

"Great, your ride is waiting downstairs, will be sent down as soon as he finishes his meeting. I suggest you get settled in and if we work out a deal we will get to know the city better eventually."

"Thank you, Gat lets go."

The saints stepped out of the building and rode the elevator back downstairs. Shaundi skimmed a bit more of the contract but it was to long and complicated to comprehend when she was focused on walking at the same time and not crashing into anything. Finally she gave up and they made their way out the building and back towards the limo they arrived in.

"Ah saints you are back, I assume you will be heading to the hotel now."

"Yes, we still need to unpack and I need a shower. Maybe even find a connection in this city to who has the best weed." Shaundi hoped in the door he opened for her.

"And ?"

"He will be joining us later but he's taking an other ride to the hotel."

"Very well." The driver got into his seat and started their way to their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those who want to know or are asking, yes this is a Shaundi/Boss story. Just give it some time I'll ease into it and mix it in.**

'vvvvv...vvvvv...vvvvv...vvvvv'

The boss awoke and saw his phones screen next to him light up and vibrate. still half asleep he took a few seconds to daze back into reality. _Fuck who's calling this early._ He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed the phone.

He cleared his throat "Hello" he answered in a lazy tone.

"Hey boss... It's Shaundi." She could sense he just rolled out of bed.

"Hey Shaundi, whats up how's it going out their." He was waiting for her call.

"Good we talked to the guys and everything's going as planned. They said they talked to you before and you didn't want to sign with them. You also used some very colorful words they wouldn't repeat."

"Yeah, I'm not ready for the whole 'celebrity' life yet. You and Pierce tell me how it goes for you."

"We will, actually Gats going to be getting interviewed."

"Gat? Interviewed" _Gat was the last person I'd expect to agree to something like that._

"Yeah... We are going to stay for at least a week more."

"Oh... You guys aren't coming back." _Shit now they were going to be gone longer._

"Yeah but don't worry hopefully we will be back soon."

"Yeah I miss you out here... Well the saints all miss you." _Crap that sounded really corny._

"Yeah I miss you to."

"Just be safe and keep am eye on Gat, I don't you how well he plays 21 questions on camera."

She laughed " you got it."

"Alright then be safe...and be back soon."

"You got it boss."

He hung up and tossed the phone back on the pillow. He rubbed his eyes again and looked around the room. It wasn't fit for a powerful gang leader anymore. The one room studio was his but he needed a upgrade. He made a mental note the when he and Alex were done buying out Stillwater he was going to remind him to look for new property. Something with a hot tube and with a great view. Shit he's going to have to wait longer for his saints to come back.

**Back with Shaundi**

"You got it boss." She had a hard time trying to hang up but she had to go.

'Knock Knock' "Shaundi are you ready yet."

"Yeah Johnny hold on."

"Hurry up everyone is waiting for you."

"Ok I'm coming."

She wrapped the rope around her body and stepped out the door. There in the studio waiting for her was the photographer, his assistants, Johnny, and the man she signed the contract with. _Shit what was his name again, Jones I think._

He walked up towards her. "Great so the contract was legalized and you changed?"

"Yes I put whatever you guys set out for me."

"Great lets get you on the set and lets get this photo shoot started. Here we got Jose your photographer and his assistants Mia and Amy."

"Hello" he offered her his hand and she took it. His hands were warm and soft.

"Hello ok take off the robe and get on the set."

She pulled of the robe from her body and was left in the outfit they had choose for her. The smallest jean booty shorts with a black studded belt. On top was a black lacy bra, a black choker necklace, and her purple bandana in her haiAsa's always. The set looked as it was on a desk and behind was 'Purgatory' in bright neon purple light.

She positioned herself on the set they had laid out for her. Jose yelled orders from behind the camera. "Great now get down, on your knees, look up. Put you arms down, tilt your head, chest up. Good now hold that position."

He stopped shooting and studied her for a few seconds. "I got it, would you mind losing that bra."

"Excuse me."

"The bra, this cover is for the sex and music issue of BoyToy they need something more. Do you mind."

"Well I guess not."

Gat walked up from behind. "I got something that might help loosen you up." He pulled a blunt out of his pocket and handed it to Shaundi. "I texted boss last night and he had some of your shit sent over."

"Fucking A." She lit up and took a few puffs.

"Ok now lose the top." Jose snapped his fingers.

She started unbuttoning and handed one of the assistants her smoke. Gat looked very uncomfortable "I'm going to step out, I'll be back when you finish." He walked out and was being followed.

Shaundi nodded and tossed her bra aside. Jose looked over her. "Hmm lets lose those shorts."

"Wait what."

"Lose the shorts but don't worry we aren't going to get a full crotch shot, you know this is just teasing the readers."

The assistants took her clothes. "Hmm girls giver her back the belt, just keep that on and lets be a bit naughty and get some shots with your smoke."

She put the belt back on and took her blunt back in one hand. "Great now use your free hand and just kinda cover up a bit down their. Perfect now this will defiantly be the hottest cover. Tilt your head down and give me some sexy eyes. Yes, perfect!"

**Outside with Gat**

_I should go gets some drinks or something._

He turned to see Jones following. "While they finish up their photo shoot how about we get started on that interview."

"Sure so what did you have in mind."

"We just want to ask some questions about what it's like to be in the gang, how you started, and how you expanded."

"Seems easy enough."

He took out a pen a note pad ."So you started out in the Saints before your boss, how was that like."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. When the saint started we were just some gang banging punks that started up in the 3rd street district."

"How did your boss come the saints."

"There was a bit of a gang fight that night and he was just caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Me and Julius saved him that night and I guess he thought he owed something to the saints. He showed up the next morning looking to help."

"Gangs do some kind of canonizing to new members, how was it beating up on what would be your future boss."

"I wasn't directly involved in that, he did pretty well for a new comer and that's what impressed us about him, after that we took him along on bigger jobs. If I was involved in his canonizing back then I think he would of got his ass kicked."

"So he's improved by then."

"He had to to stay alive, that's why he's in charge now."

"How was your canonizing."

"I don't mean to brag but I kicked the shit out of everyone. I was the best they had seen and after that they put me in charge of new recruits. "

"Is it true your boss rescued you from a court house."

"Yeah, he just came out of a coma and I was going on a death sentence. I mean if he didn't show up I probably would have got out anyway."

"When you were broken free the saint were no longer running Stillwater, yes?"

"Yes me and the boss started it back up into the now stronger Saints taking back our city. We built it from the ground up and now we are stronger than ever. No one can stop us now."

"There you met lovely Shaundi."

"I originally met her in prison and when I got out I tracked her down and the boss recruited her."

"How was her canonizing, she doesn't seem much of a fighter."

"She never was put through it. Honestly I don't think it would have gone well for her and I guess the boss saw it too. She said she would go through if it was part of joining the saints but the boss wouldn't let her. He threatened to kill anyone who attempted to touch her. He got really protective of her since she was an easy target for rivals. I understood, she something special."

"How would you have felt if she was successfully attacked by a rival."

"I don't know that would be horrible, the boss would have killed who ever did it and if not I would have. You must of heard what happened to Veteran Child after he tried threatening the boss with Shaundi being held hostage. The boss fucked him up but he's lucky the boss got to him before I did. If Shaundi would have gotten hurt it would have ended a lot worst."

"So you would have been heart broken."

"Yes, I love her. She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't live with myself if someone did something to her."

"So it seems like you guys are really close in the gang."

"Yeah it's like one big family, we take care and look out for each other."

"That's a bit shocking coming from the heartless killer Johnny Gat who's in the destructive 3rd street Saints."

"Things change, I'll still kill anyone who crosses me but when you lose someone close you care more about those you still have."

"That's the perfect inside view of a gang. Thank you I think I have all I need for now. We will finish the is and we will call you if we need anything else and make sure you guys do the same."

"You got it."

"Shaundi should be done soon I'll call the limo to take you where ever you want."

"Thank you, we will keep in touch."


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

Mr. Jones had called Shaundi and Gat back into his office.

"I glad you could both meet me once more."

Gat stepped in, "Are we done with everything, you got the interview, we had a photo shoot. Hell just keep Pierce if you want."

"Yes we got what we needed, we got a call from some producers and they are every interested in the saint."

"What like a movie, the saints don't do that shit."

"Well a tv show, and they just want Shaundi. They want to give you your own show."

Shaundi looked very shocked "me, my own show, about what."

"Well they want a reality show were we set up guys to compete for a chance to date you. We want I go with something along the lines of 'I wanna sleep with Shaundi.' Basically you with become the saints sex symbol."

"Umm I'm not sure about that."

"Again we will give you a contract to read over and the show might take a while to film but it comes with many perks. Basically global recognition and publicity for the saints."

_Shit the boss would like that._

"And along with that it pays handsomely if the show goes well. We may even be able to do multiple seasons. With in the year everyone who owns a tv will know the name of the saints around the world."

_The boss will like that better. _"Well how long will this take."

"A few months, give or take a month."

"A FEW MONTHS, I don't think I can be out of Stillwater for that long."

"Trust me it will be worth it, we will have you in VIP for everything in the city until we finish filming then I promise a private jet back to Stillwater."

"Send the contact over and I'll take a look. Where will we be filming."

"Well we threw around some ideas and we can go anywhere from Hawaii, Bahamas, private island , it doesn't matter as long as you're on board."

"Fine but somewhere tropical and an open bar with accessible weed."

"Oh that's one thing we forgot to mention, slow down in drinking and lose the drugs."

"Hold the fuck up, what."

"Nobody is going to sign up for a pit smoking hippie, no offense. It was hot for a while then it's gets predictable. We want to change your image."

"No to the drinking and if I'm giving up weed what do I get in return"

"Well as I already said, the money."

"About how much?"

"Well just for the first season if the ratings are good we are thinking about..." He took a pen a wrote some numbers on a piece of paper and slid it towards her.

She took the paper and read it. Her eyes got wide with excitement despite the fact she was trying to look not impressed. She handed the paper to Gat, "Shit, Shaundi I think this is a good idea."

Mr. Jones saw they Shaundi wasn't 100%. "That's just on the show, you get a big percent out of the merchandise and hopefully we can get a brand going just for the saints."

"Saints.. Brand?"

"Yes your very own."

"Well I've heard enough just send over the contract tonight."

"Will do, I'll have it dropped off along with the team of specialist who will be conducting your makeover."

"Hold on what...Makeover? We never discussed this."

"Yes we are changing your whole look."

"I never.."

Gat grabbed her covering her mouth and pulling her towards the exit. He whispered in her ear. "Come on do it for the saints." He looked back towards the business man. "Ok so send them over later tonight we so be waiting."

"Good we will call."

"Great."

Gat led Shaundi into the elevator and out of the building. On the way to the hotel she started thinking of her own tv show. "I guess a tv show will be kinda cool."

"Yeah but you have to tell the boss, lets see what he thinks. Shit, a few months more of being away from the saints."

_Fuck_

**Later at the hotel**

Shaundi was on the phone with the boss

"Yeah boss that sound great, so listen I got something to tell you"

_Shit Shit Shit Shit_

"So they offered us an other deal and I think I might take it."

"What was it for."

"A dating show, revolving around me mostly."

"A dating show?"

"Yeah and I think I'm going to take it."

"That sounds fine and all but how long is that going to take."

"...about a few months"

"A few months...your going to be away for a few more months."

"Yeah, I know it seems like a lot but it's for the saints. We are trying to get the name of the saints around and they said show are the best way."

"Well if you want to do it I guess I can't stop you."

"I will be back as soon as I finish filming, I promise."

"I'll miss you, all of you guys. Well not Pierce I don't give a shit if he stays."

"I havent even seen Pierce since we got here but I miss the saints, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Good the sooner the better, tell Gat I said hi and I miss his crazy ass out here."

"I'll make sure he gets the message. I have to go someone's here. Bye."

"Bye Shaundi."

She hung up and tossed the on the bed. Gat walked into her room.

"Who were you talking to."

"The boss."

"What did he say."

"He wasn't to happy with us being away for so long but he said he would miss us."

"He wouldn't say no to you, so why did you call me."

"We since I'm going through this makeover I want to completely change for when I go back and impress the boss. I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. Can you teach me how to fight and guns and how to break some guys nose if he gets too handsy on a date."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask. We will start tomorrow morning early."

"Wait why."

"Training, jogging, we need to get you in shape first then we start defense tactics. Trust me, I'm Johnny Gat, I know what I'm doing. By the way the makeover people are here."

"Already?"

"yup, I'll be back once they finish to see what they did."

A red headed woman stepped in with her hair in a tight bun, red lipstick painted lips, and dark brimmed glasses on front of her perfectly painted eyes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. She looked like she was in her thirties. She got one look at Shaundi and crooked an eyebrow.

"This will take some work"

She snapped her fingers and two more younger looking ladies appeared at her side with bags filled with unknown products. Shaundi looked at them a bit worried.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?"

The red headed main lady stepped forward clutching Shaundi's chin and tilting her head to one side then the other.

"First we are going to get rid of those god forsaken dreads."

"Woah man, whats wrong with my dreads."

"Nothing if you want to looked like a hippy who hasn't showered in weeks. Your hair smells of weed. First we are going to wash it and restyle it, we will see what we have to deal with after a gallon of shampoo and conditioner has goon through this. Next no smoking pot, it is now a off limits. It clouds your mind and we don't need you blazed while filming. Lose the habit, plus for a woman who started it so early your hormones are getting pretty fucked up."

"fine ill try."

"No you WILL, next we are going for a wax, pedicure, manicure, and every kind of facial cleanse there is."

"A massague would help."

"Fine but we will pair it with a mud mask."

"Fine."

"Great let's get started now."

**With the boss and Alex at the lighthouse crib **

"Bye Shaundi."

He hung up the phone and turned to Alex who asked to meet him at the lighthouse.

"who was that?"

"Shaundi."

"Oh, when will they be back?"

"I'm not sure. She said it will be a few months at least."

"well now you have time to get everything together before they come back."

"Alex why did you bring me here."

"You said you were looking for something and I found the perfect place." He opened the door. "What do you think.

There was trash everywhere. The structure looked very old and looked as it would fall at any moment. It smelt of mold, beer and piss. There were literally piles of trash and molded mattress that hobos probably slept and the boss did not want to go anywhere near there.

"This looks like shit."

"Well it does right now but I'll get some guys we will clean it up. We will fix up the structure, paint it, throw in some nice furniture. I'll hire a designer."

"Out of all the luxurious condos you could have chosen why did you pick the frat house from hell."

"Well one I figured you would like the privacy of the small island but there's other reasons. Follow me."

Alex took off running up the stairs. The boss followed watching his step avoiding trash. After what seemed forever of climbing miles and miles of steps the boss reached the top. Alex was already on the balcony waiting. The boss stepped out and joined him. He was actually impressed now. The tower was at the edge of the island and it looked towards the main land having a great view of the city.

"Well I'll give it to you the view is great from here."

"Yeah it looks even better at night when the city lights up. Well there's one more thing. Look to the other side behind. What do you see."

"Umm I see the prison I broke out of leaving a trail of bodies. Is this kinda hide in the last place they will look."

"That a I remember Gat mention a fight club a thought you might want to have one close. There's a place you can breach the wall easily and slip into the prison undetected, do your gang fight with prisoners, and be back out by dawn. The prison also go a gym recently you might not had seen while in a coma. There also a few more stores on the island that I can't buy but maybe you can visit and do some 'convincing'."

"This place might actually work. You get this place fixed up and call me when its down to the furniture design stage. I at least want to pick what I'll be sleeping on. I want to make sure I get a big ass tv, the biggest bed possible and a fire place would be nice. This doesn't look like this place is very warms so the fireplace is important. Leave that indoor balcony open so I can over look the inside and put a good railing, I don't need to fall over on my back in the middle of the night. Fix up the stairs going to the top and make sure that if I decide to go out that balcony doesn't break."

The boss headed downstairs and Alex followEd takeing notes. He stopped at the bottom and looked at one of the trash filled corners.

"Make this the kitchen, put the best fridge we can find on that side. Put granite counter tops and find some nice wood to make the cabinets out of. Put the sink on that side and get cabinets on top. Get me one of those new ovens with the stove, I like to cook. We are going to have someone come and redo the flooring. I want tile in the kitchen and get carpet upstairs. Put carpet on that section over there by where the couches will go. I'll come back when they start putting everything in. While we're at it make something bright and purple and add a gym. I'll go to the prison fight clubs but I'm not trying to get stabbed by someone trying to claim me as their bitch while I'm trying to lift weights."

"Will do, I'll try and get it done as soon as possible."

**After Shaundi's makeover**

Gat walked down the hall towards the room thy were working on Shaundi in. They texted five minutes ago that she was ready for pick up but need someone to drive her because she claimed her face hurt from the waxing. Gat didn't know what to expect for the 'new' Shaundi. He neared the door and slowly reached for the door knob eagerly wanting to see the transformation. He opened the door and stepped in. Inside two of the women stood next to a chair that was facing away from Gat. The main redhead stood in front of the chair facing Gat.

"Are you ready ?"

He nodded and the woman smiled stepping away from the chair. The two at the side smiled and slowly spun the chair around.

"We proudly present the new Shaundi."

The chair turned to face him and on the chair sat their latest achievement. Gat's jaw almost hit the floor. The women couldn't see his eyes behind his tinted shades but they assumed they were half way out his skull matching his mouth. Shaundi stared back at the speechless dazed man before her.

"How do I look?"

"I..I.. You..You look.. Amazing.. Beautiful...umm. Wow. You look perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**I will starting doing POV from the characters out of their eyes. Tell me if you like it. I just changed this chapter up a little bit.**

**6 months later.**

_Fuck my face hurts._ The boss just snuck back out of the prison finishing my last fight club. He won as always but as he was snapping one guys neck an other came and kicked him in the face sending him backwards. He got up right away and jumped on him pinning him to the ground and smash his head into the concrete prison floor before he had the same fate as his friend. The boss was just about done with that prison fight club. He killed so many of his opponents the guards never bet against him so there was no game for them and the prisoners started hesitating before volunteering to fight and there was less and less fighting every time.

It was easy to sneak past the guards tonight because it started raining and the ones who weren't involve with the prisoners fighting were sending all the prisoners back inside because it was getting late. It was already dark when he got to the light house and it was pouring rain. The rain never bothered him much actually, he kinda liked it.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door stepping inside. It was kinda chilly inside so he turned on the fire-place, not that the cold bothered him. He went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and pressed it to his face where he was hit. He searched the fridge then pulled out a beer popping the top of a taking a long drink.

The ice was working so he tossed it on the counter and jogged up the stairs to his bedroom. He place his beer on the night stand and stripped down from the bloody and tater shirt stained of inmate blood. As long as the blood wasn't his own. He dropped his blood stained pants as well kicking his dirty laundry to the side. He stepped into the shower turned the water on and just let it run down his body for a while. All the blood and dirt from tonight's conquer he watch swirl down the drain in a dirty mess. He finished washing himself and turned the water off, grabbed a towel and started drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to the bedroom again.

The carpet felt good under his toes after long days like this. Well that's why he bought such expensive ass carpet, it better feel good. He went to his closet tossed the towel aside and choose some free throw shorts and a tank top, he always chose that when he just want to kick back and relax at the crib. He grabbed his beer again and headed back downstairs to see what was on tv. He set his beer on the coffee table and sat on the couch letting out a sigh of relief._ I can relax for the rest of the night_. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. _Nope, nope, nope,nope._ He finally settled on one about who knows what, it was a new game show where people killed each other in mascot costumes. He laid back and kept drinking from his beer.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. _Who the fuck is here so late._ He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. Hopefully a pizza boy fucked up on an address and he gets pizza. He set his beer back on the table and got up. He grabbed his gun just in case and tucked it in his waist ban on his lower back. He approached the door cautiously. There was an other set of knocks. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

It wasn't a pizza boy, in fact it wasn't a boy but a young woman. He studied her up and down. She had dark brown long hair, a small part of it was hanging in front of her forehead while the rest is left hanging on her back in a pony tail stopping just past her shoulders. She was wearing a black jacket with small tight purple half shirt thing underneath. On her lower body she had skin-tight dark metallic purple leggings and black heels that gave her a few inches. It was raining and she looked drenched and cold shivering.

She spoke up. "I'm sorry I think I have the wrong address." She studied him now looking him over.

"Can I help, who are you looking for."

"I was just looking for" she stopped mid sentence and looked at him again. This was a bit confusing, why did she look familiar. Finally her eyes met his and she looker really shocked, surprised. Why? She spoke up once more questioning. "Boss?"

"Oh ok if your here for the saints new recruits meet with Gat, he should be back any day now. I could call and arrange for a ride back to the main land. You can wait from there."

"No, no I'm not here for that. Boss do you really not recognize me?"

He looked her over once more. She didn't seem familiar, maybe she knew him from a long time ago. He didn't remember, maybe because of that boat explosion. Finally he got up to her face, she was smiling at him waiting, for what? He look her deep in her eyes and try to remember, her eyes,_ I know those eyes_. Soft hazel eyes."..Holy Shit" It hits him, how can he not see this before. _Fuck_.

Shaundi's POV

She look over this man who answers the door. _Damn it did I get the wrong address, fuck was I going to walk all the way back and go look for a boat_. This had to be right, she asked around and they said he'd be here.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong address."

She looked him over now looking closely. He had short dark hair but it was still long enough to where it looked messing if he didn't comb it back. He had a beard that was well in length and was covering every inch of his chin. He was wearing a tank top and free throw shorts. He was tall, and muscular, big, really muscular. She looked back up to him as he was offering her help.

"I was just looking for." Then she saw into his eyes, it made sense, well kinda. She looked up into his eyes and saw him. "Boss?"

He still looked confused and tried offering more help thinking she was a new recruit. Fuck he really didn't know who she was. He kept talking and she waited for him to stop.

"No, no I'm not here for that. Boss do you really not recognize me?"

He scanned over her again. _Fuck should I smack him in the head, maybe that would get his wheels turning_. He looked lost and still confused so she wanted to see how long it would take him. Obviously she had changed but it couldn't be that hard. Finally he rasied his head and was looking into her eyes and she stared back. Shit maybe finally he was getting it. He still looked like a lost puppy but she could see in his eyes he was racking through his brain trying to put the puzzle together. His mouth opened a bit, maybe he got it.

He muttered "Holy Shit." Yup he got it. She watched the man search for more words to string together and hopefully form a sentence. "Shaundi?" Close enough.

"Yeah, hey boss."

His arms extended grabbing her. She tensed up shocked but eased up when he pulled her in hugging him. His big arms wrapped around her lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closed to his chest. It felt good and warm so she just laid her head on him until he put her back down and released her.

"I'm sorry I just missed you."

"I missed you too."

He saw she was shivering and stepped out of the door ways opening the door wider.

"You look like you're freezing, come inside before you get sick."

She stepped into the light house. This place looked great. She had been here before, a party and the place was trashed after they left but he did something amazing with it. It was warm and welcoming and overall safe. The place looked his version of pimped out, there were couches on one side facing a fire-place with a tv above it and a coffee table between. To the far left a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops and tile flooring. Near the kitchen were steps leading to a second story. He pulled her inside and told her to sit down. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming."

"I just got back, this was my first stop. I wanted to surprise you," _you were very surprised._

"You are going to get sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes. Go upstairs and take a shower, use anything you need and choose what ever you want from my closet, what ever fits you. I don't need you sick the first day you get back."

She let out a huff but listened going up the stairs. "Fine."

She stepped into what had to be his room. There she saw of course the biggest bed possible he could get his hands on and across an over sized tv that she wounded how the hell it got into the build and up the stairs to there. There was a balcony overlooking the main floor were she saw the boss still sitting. She stripped out of her soaking wet clothes kicking it to the side and stepped into the shower.

She turned the water on and waited. A cold stream of water gushed out hitting her send goose bumps up her body shaking through her spine as she shrieked and threw herself against the wall avoiding the water. She heard chuckles down stairs. "Sorry I probably should have warned you it does that."

"Thanks asshole. How do I make it warm."

"Turn the left knob, do you need any help."

"Nope I'm fine, thanks."

Boss

He sat back down and grabbed his beer trying to let what was happening sink in. Shaundi's back, well a new Shaundi, he was assuming Gat's back as well but probably headed to his crib. _I'll call him up tomorrow_. Pierce, well Pierce he hasn't heard from since he left but he don't give a fuck. He wanted to know everything that happened out there, mostly Shaundi's change.

He heard the shower shut off upstairs. A few minutes later he saw her coming down stairs wearing only one of his T-shirts that on her was way to big and looked like a dress. Her hair was down and wet. He was probably starring to much but he didn't give a shit, he was still trying to let her new look sink in. She had a towel in her hand still drying her hair.

"Do you want anything to drink."

"Beer if you have it."

"Yeah of course, so tell me how was your trip." He got a beer out and popped the top handing it to her.

"Thanks and it was fun. You know they said I'm going to be put on next months cover. They are doing a 1 year anniversary of Veterans Childs death or something for the sex and music theme. It's kinda ironic they choose me."

"Yeah I saw, they actually sent me the first copy."

He pointed to the issue on the coffee table of Boy Toy they sent him last week. She looked at the cover picture they choose which her sitting naked. She wasn't completely exposed but her top half was. Her other, lower section was covered with one hand. "Oh my..."

"They really got the exclusive view of the saints didn't they."

"In my defense I was high."

" I can see that, this will really get the attention of the saints."

"Shut up."

"I'm not kidding, I mean horny teenage frat boys everywhere will know our name, well mostly your tits. I didn't know you had a little saints symbol on your hip."

"Screw you and yeah Gat took me to get it a while back. "

"How was Gat's experience."

"I guess he had fun. He was really happy when we landed though. How were things while you were alone here."

"Pretty simple, I bought out some business, bought a lot of property, the saints own a great part of Stillwater and I bought out the cops so they won't bother us."

"It's going to be so much easier now walking around without being harassed. "

"Well maybe not for you with your latest reveal of yourself." He motioned to the magazine again. "Maybe they will ask if they are identical twins."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up."

He laughed at her reaction and she smacked him on the shoulder. "So it looks like you been hitting the gym."

"Yeah a bit." He tried his best to not to flex.

"A bit, you look like Leonidas but with out the hair. You've got the beard and body for it. Did you actually get taller."

"Yeah a little bit."

"When was the last time you had a hair cut or shaved." She ran a hand through his hair pushing it back.

"About six months."

"It makes you look like a wild man, you need to cut your hair."

He never really noticed how long it got. "Fine I'll go tomorrow, are you hungry I ordered a pizza while you were in the shower."

"Umm yeah sure pizza sounds good right now."

"Great he should be here soon."

"What happened to your face."

"Uh nothing just a little fight."

She grabbed his chin keeping him from jerking away. She studied she eyebrow. "With who?"

"Just some inmates, it's nothing." He looked into her eyes and hers met his. The door bell rang and he quickly stood up. He walked to the door and opened it and sure enough a young man holding pizza in his hand.

"It'll be 11.54."

He handed him a 20. "Keep the change"

He shut the door and turned back to the woman in his clothes sitting on the couch. "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes, would you like some."

"Hell yeah and don't bother with a plate, bring the whole damn box."

He sat next to her and they spent the whole night eating pizza drinking beer and talking of more of what they were doing in the last few months. He was more interested in Shaundi's success with her show but she was more interested in everything he was doing in Stillwater. Finally after a while when she was taking he noticed she started yawning.

"Are you tired."

"Yeah I should probably head back, can you call a ride to come pick me up."

_Going out, how she is, I wouldn't allow it. In nothing but my t shirt_. "Are you crazy, it's raining, it's late, and you don't look dressed for being out. Just stay here the night and I'll take to back tomorrow morning myself when I meet up with Gat. And don't try and argue I'm not letting you go out like that."

She huffed but have in seeing his reasons. "Fine, so can I crash on the couch."

"What kind of asshole would I be if I made you sleep on the couch. Come on I'll show you where you can sleep."

He guided her up the stairs. When they reached the top he reached for his bed covers and flung some sheets open. "You can take my bed for the night. You know where the bathroom is and I'll be downstairs if you need me. I hope it's to your liking."

"Yeah it's perfect," she shifted herself in bed and under the covers, "but it is a little cold in here."

_Really I didn't feel it,_ "I'll go put an other log on the fire and get you an other blanket."

She stopped him before he left, "no that's not what I meant, I theres room on this bed for an other."

He still was confused. "Yeah it's the biggest one the had,"

She rolled her eyes and seemed frustrated, "What I mean is you don't have to stay on the couch, I think it would be warmer and safer if you stayed her." _Ohhh I'm so stupid, I got her game now. _"I'll stay on my side and you can stay in yours but I think I'll sleep better with you here, I haven't had much sleep in the past few days."

"You know what, it's probably the best idea if I do stay." She shifted over on the far side and he moved on to his side.

"Just don't get handsy and shit, this isn't me hitting on you I just sleep better next to some one."

"You got it, no hands."

She slid all the way to her end of the mattress. He respected her space and stayed on his, laying on his back he rested his hands under his head. _No touching her._ That's the first time a woman told him that while in his bed. After a few minutes he heard her breathing slow and soften. As he started dozing off he felt her move and roll over. She had to be still sleeping because she rolled and draped her arm across his chest and rested her head on the groove where his shoulders connected to his neck. He stayed completely still trying to figure out what to do next not wanting to wake her. _Should I leave her, or should I move her_. If she wakes up will she try blaming this on him? _Oh well fuck it I'll just leave her, I couldn't move her out of the peaceful sleep she looked to be so much enjoying_. All he could do was smile at her and bring one arm down resting on her lower back and pulling her closer onto him.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaundi awoke from a finally goodnights sleep. Her dreams last night were wonderful but she couldn't remember a single detail. Still laid out in the bed she stretched out under the covers and yawned. She looked around at her surroundings remembering where she had stayed last night. She quickly sat up and looked around the room noticing she was alone. She scooted to the end of the bed and placed her feet on the floor and further stretching her arms over her head. She heard voices downstairs and made her way down the spiraling stairs. She reached the bottom and was greeted by the two men looking up at her. She rubbed her eyes and lazily spoke.

"Johnny?" _It's not a surprise he was here_.

"Yeah, good morning Shaundi," he looked her over seeing where she just came from and what she was wearing, "looks like you got pretty cozy here with the boss." He winked at the boss.

"Shut up Johnny, I got her last night when we got back and the boss was the one who wouldn't let me leave."

"Oh so he trapped you, good thinking boss." He nudged the boss. The boss just smiled and shook his head.

The boss stood up and walked to the kitchen, "When she got her it was late and dark. It was raining outside and cold and she was wet."

"Yeah that's how it starts."

"Johnny shut up." Shaundi walked behind him and smacked the back of his head. This was his humor.

Gat flinched a bit sitting forward. "Hey, come on I'm just messing around with you."

The boss called out from the kitchen, "Shaundi do you want anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine for now."

"What about anything to drink?"

"Sure do you have any coffee?"

"Sure, anything for you Gat?"

"Beer if you have it."

"Coming right up."

He handed Shaundi a warm mug filled with coffee. "Thank you." Then he handed Gat a cold bottle of beer.

"Thanks." He took the bottle and placed the top on the edged of the coffee table and smacked down popping the top off.

"Gat come on not on the furniture I just got that. Don't chip it."

"Come on man, you sound just like Aisha."

"Now I'm starting to see her point."

Shaundi put her coffee down and straightened up. "So Johnny is there a reason you came for a visit so early?"

"Well other than just fuck with the boss's table, I haven't seen him in six months. I can see he's been taking my advise and bulking up." He smacked the boss in the chest. "I've got something big planned out but I'm waiting for Pierce to get back to go over details."

"Well when is he coming back?"

"Later today, and I'm hoping he doesn't bring his strippers with him, but we will all meet up at the crib later so be waiting for my call. In the mean time why don't we go get Shaundi something more appropriate to wear."

"Sounds like a good plan", the boss stood up and grabbed his keys. "Come on, we already got planet saints running. We can stop by there and grab some clothes then wait at the crib for Pierce."

Shaundi didn't move and tried to protest. "I just got up, and what about my coffee."

"Come on, bring the coffee."

"Fine." She stood up but the boss stopped her at the door.

"Wait you are not going out like this."

She looked down remembering what she was wearing. "Well what other option do I have."

"Wait here", the boss disappeared upstairs quickly.

Gat stood next to Shaundi almost whispering I'm her ear. Probably so the boss won't here him. "Isn't it cute when he's all thoughtful trying to be caring, or does it bring up memories of being told your clothes weren't appropriate and to go change."

"Johnny one more time, shut up."

"Alright so I'll take that as the second one." He chuckled to himself and Shaundi rolled her eyes.

Before she could yell some more at Gat the boss came down stairs. He brought down one of his coats that was longer to cover more. He handed it to her and she put it on. It wasn't the best outfit choice but it was better than just a t-shirt. The all stepped out of the building and followed the boss.

"What are we taking there."

"Well my cars are on the main land so do you guys want to take the helicopter or boat."

Shaundi stepped forward, "Boat defiantly boat."

"Alright boat it is then."

**Boss**

An hour later and fifteen outfit changes later the boss and Gat sat outside the changing room on a couch inside Planet Saints. Shaundi had been in and out of the changing room not being about to decide what to wear.

The boss was finally having a chance to read the magazine they sent him and he wanted to see everything they wrote about the saints. So far it was just Shaundi's nude pic but he was really interested in Gat's interview. He flipped through the pages and finally found it. He read it all until he found a part that sparked his interest, quotes from Gat. He read them carefully was surprised at what he found.

"Gat are you in love with Shaundi?"

The words looked like they hit Gat like a semi truck at full speed.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

"Your interview", he turned the magazine in his direction and Gat took it put of his hands. "Check what they quoted you on in bold letters."

He read them, it was almost the title of the page. "I'm in love with Shaundi and I don't know what I would do with out her."

Gat looked completely surprised. "What, they completely took what I was saying out of context. They were asking me about the saints and I said I loved it like we were one big happy family and I didn't know what I would do with out you guys."

"Well it looks like they are trying to set up the next celebrity couple."

"No man it's not like that, she's like a sister. I even said that during the interview."

"Well it looks like you got to get some shit straightened out."

Before Gat said anything else Shaundi came out of the changing room once more. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, purple high heels, and a purple tank top and a jacket. She managed to put her hair up at it usually is in a pony tail. "How's this look." She did a bit of a twirl.

The boss stood up and picked up the bags of clothes she already bought. "You look great now lets go." I'm not staying any longer.

"Are you sure, because I'm not sure if I should try on..."

Gat stopped her mid sentence, "You look fine, now come on Pierce is waiting for us."

The three exited the store while the two guys hauled out Shaundi's crap and loaded it into the cars trunk. Shaundi ran to the drivers side.

"Can I drive?"

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah come on, Johnny tell him how well you taught me."

"Well I don't mean to brag but I'm a pretty good teacher."

"Fine" the boss tossed her the keys and she excitedly got in and turned in the purring engine.

Gat shut the trunk and turned to the boss, "I'm going to take a separate car there. We'll meet up in a few minutes."

"Alright."

A few minutes the boss and Shaundi were alone going down to the purgatory.

"Wow Shaundi only 3 pedestrians and 5 light poles. I should have remembered if Gat taught you he's even crazier."

"Shut up, I'm improving."

The stepped out and walked to the stairs. There waiting was Gat, Pierce, and some unknown man.

"Pierce who the fuck is this guy?"

"Hey boss, this is Josh Birk, the studio like Shaundi's show and my commercials so much they are offering us a movie deal and Birk here is one of the actors."

"Hello sir, I'll make sure I make the saints name proud." He offered the boss his hand but the boss just shoved through him and sat in the couch. "That's fine, you'll warm up to me. Who is this beauty."

He took Shaundi's hand and kissed it. "Hello I'm Josh Birk, you may babe heard of me, maybe as Nyte Blayde. Maybe you would like to be my date later."

Shaundi took her hand away with a repulsed look and wiped her hand on her jeans. "Ew no."

"Ah, playing hard to get. It wants makes me want you more. You give in to my irresistible charm eventually."

Gat grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him away from her, "Sit down Birk your here to observe. Anyway you don't need your balls ripped off by Shaundi right now. Flirt later."

Everyone took their seat on the couches facing each other. Shaundi made sure to sit as far away from Birk as possible. The boss sat forward. "So Gat what were you going to tell us."

"So I want to bring back the saints name for the destructive gang that we use to be. We haven't done anything big in a while so I don't want people thinking we are getting soft. I found a bank, if we can successfully go through with this, an estimated 5.6 million dollars are being kept there. All we got to do is go in a pull drill the safe." He threw out a roll of paper on the table in front of them. It was a blueprint of the building. "Ok so this will take some work but it will be like any other heist. We ride up the elevator together, we shot up the place, find the vault, and leave with cash."

The boss stepped in, "it's a good plan but there's got to be more detailed, and what about a back up plan."

"I already got that covered, I've got a package waiting on the at second floor that I left there. We couldn't get it past security so I payed one of the cleaners to leave it in their closet. Boss you are going to have to go ahead of us and pick it up. Me, Shaundi, Pierce, and Birk are going to act like normal costumes just coming to make a deposits."

Shaundi cut in, "Wait Birks coming, why."

"He's doing some research for his part and is tagging along, plus he's going to be carrying plan B."

"Why can't Pierce do it. Pierce is always the pack mule."

"Pierce won't bring staying with us for long. If things go bad he's the first one out so he can call out back up ride or better well known as our helicopter. Me, you, Birk, and the Boss are going to be causing mayhem until we get to the vault. If we can't open it, we will just rip it out of the ground and take it with us and find somewhere safe to put it until we can bust it open. Sound like a plan."

"Ok just for a recap, Pierce you got the vehicles, and we are just there to shoot shit and take their money. Sounds good to me."

"Ok we will be meeting at Stilwaters first national bank, and don't be late."

**I hoped you liked this chapter, review and the next chapter will start of what would be Saints row 3.**


	8. Chapter 8

Four street punks in a basketball court began beating up a single black man dressed in a white suit with a bright purple shirt underneath. The man tried to cover his face and defend himself. The punks began kicking him in the legs and face. The man was clearly defenseless on the ground, beaten and covered in blood and bruises, and tried to crawl away from the group. Just as it looked to be the end of him a purple light shone onto him from above. The punks began running away in fright, while the man looked up at the purple glow, a gigantic purple hand threw him a Saints Flow can towards him, then what showed to be Pierce drank it and slowly started to feel it's effects. He gained super strength and started attacking the punks looking crazy and glowing. Punched and kicked all of them in reach. He then proceeded to knock the rest out with his super karate moves knocking the bloody beaten bodies aside with his feet and fist. He then produced the power in his hands and shoot a beam of energy exploding the last of the punks. He then turned and a basketball appeared out of no where and the proceed to slam it into the hoop bringing it crashing down. He then turned to the camera and yelled. "Super excellent!"

Josh put his phone back in his pocket. "Japanese commercials. Easiest money you'll ever make."

Gat pulled out duel pistols handing them to Birk "Grand larceny's right up there. You ready for this?"

Birk made sure the gun was loaded clicking it back. "No worries, I do my own stunts."

Shaundi grabbed her assault rifle. "Hey, you're just a ride-a-long, man, so don't get all Hong Kong-style in there." She set her voice changer.

Birk turn to face Shaundi. "I am a method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth, I gotta make it real."

The elevator doors opened and the boss stepped in handing his duffle bag to Birk "Trust me, Birk. It'll be real."

Birk noticed their choice for mask "You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?"

"Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" Gat placed his over sized mascot head on his own head and set his voice changer.

Birk did the same with his own. "Ultra post-modernism. I love it."

The elevator stopped on the floor and as they exited Shaundi turned to the boss. "I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do we really gotta drag this asshole actor around?"

The boss continued walking setting his voice changer "Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part."

Shaundi just rolled her eyes and followed. "I hope he signed a waiver."

The boss was in front waving his gun in the air to everyone on that floor. "Alright people..."

Birk jumped on one of the counters yelling over the boss. "NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!"

Shaundi walked up and yelled at him "Birk!"

Birk lowered his guns. "Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?"

The Boss ignored the bantering behind him and continued to the peolpe. "You all know the drill."

A single man stepped out of the crowd clutching his phone. "Can I get a picture with the boss?"

Shaundi took the photo as the boss posed with the man. "Say "sleaze"!"

Birk turned his attention to one if the clerks with her hands up who hasn't moved an inch. "Get in line, bitch!" He motioned for her to move.

Shaundi yelled at him once more. "Hey, don't be a dick."

Birk turned to face her surprised at the gangs reaction. "You call yourselves gang bangers! You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like— FUCK!" He turned to see the clerk pointing a gun aiming at his face and she pull the trigger.

He dodged the bullet just in time to hit what ever was behind him. With that every person behind the counter pulled their own weapon and aimed for the saints. If that wasn't enough waves of red and black wearing people poured out of a back room holding their own weapons.

The Boss watched them pile up on a balcony ahead of them weapons drawn. "Well, that's different..."

A wave of bullets came crashing down to the saints. Everyone ducked behind a counter behind them and sat on the floor. They watched Birk scramble on the floor like a fish out of water trying to get to cover.

Gat tried not to laugh and turned to the boss on his right. "We got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?"

The boss just smiled at him. "That is my plan."

"Works for me." Gat jumped from put of cover sending a hail of his own bullets providing cover as the rest jumped up and joined him.

Gat grabbed the closest worker that was still breathing and grabbed around their neck. "Where's the vault!?"

The guard just spat in his face. "Go to hell."

"You wanna play, motherfucker?" Gat launched his body across the room into a statue. On impact it shattered sending chunks and dust everywhere.

Shaundi shielded her eyes then turned to Gat. "Oh my God! You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?"

"Eh."

Birk tried his best to fire his weapon but soon dropped to cover again. "We're gonna die!"

Gat just laughed at him. "What happened to, "I do my own stunts"?"

"Hey, do these look like squibs to you?"

They cleared the first room and the boss was the first to get through and open the doors behind the counter. "Alright people, let's find that vault."

Birk soon followed "That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" He attempted to kick the next set of doors open as the boss did but ended up falling on his ass.

Shaundi stared at the squirming man on the floor. "Oh Jesus..."

The Boss just steppe past him kicking the doors open. "Get up, Birk. Let's keep moving."

They opened to a view of much more staff dressed in the black and red suits. Shaundi unloaded at the view of them. "I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!"

Gat joined her in front. "I can't believe you're still thinking about it."

"Do you want to know who these people are?" She yelled over the gun fire.

They cleared out some more people and the boss cut in. "Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here."

Josh seeing that it was clear took off running forward to the stairs. "Is this what it's normally like?"

Gat followed checking for more staff. "Normally the tells don't use fucking shotguns."

Shaundi followed up the stairs yelling at Gat. "Yeah, normally banks don't look like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?"

Gat yelled back towards her."Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military-grade hardware."

An other set of red and black appeared from around the corner. The boss kneeled and shot, taking down a few. "Who the hell are we robbing?"

They cleared that hallway and found more stairs. They all ran up with ease but turned to see Birk lagging behind. They waited for him.

He finally made it up but was kneeled down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath."I... I can't breathe."

Shaundi pulled off his mascot head tossing it to the floor and walked past him with a look of disgust. "Ugh..."

Gat reached the vault and hit it a few times sizing it up. "No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?"

"Yep. Josh, get over here." The boss motioned for Birk to step foward.

"Got the tools right here, homes. So what's Plan B? We drill it?" Birk waited as the boss dug in his bag.

"Fuck no. We blow it."

Birk trying turning but the boss grabbed him keeping him still as he dug more. "WHAT!? Not cool, man!" The boss grabbed Birk again keeping him still.

The Boss pulled out a bomb from the bag and held it up. "Time to get to work."

They all continued on. The boss placed the bomb in his own bag. "We'll need to set those above the vault."

They walked past on the balcony above the main floor. Birk noticed the many more red and black getting in position."Hey, I think we've got company..."

Shaundi looked towards where he was pointing."Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby."

"Shaundi..." Birk tryed getting her attention as she shot at them downstairs.

"What." She was annoyed and busy not in the mood to listen to his voice.

"We need to talk." He used a serous tone.

"We really don't." She still looked away trying to avoid his eye contact.

"It's just...if I die here, I don't want things to go unsaid."

"I should be so lucky..." She rolled her eyes at Birk and continued on following seeing the boss was headed upstairs.

There a young female was standing alone. "Oh my God, you're the Saints! You HAVE to sign this for me!"

The Boss stepped forward taking the note pad and pen from her hand. "Anything for a fan."

Birk stepped forward after the boss handed back her pad. "Hey. Josh Birk. Don't be starstruck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?" He had his hands in the air in some kinda of celebrity god pose.

She just looked at him and put her pen and pad away."Uh, no, that's alright."

He was a bit thrown by her comment.

"Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD."

The Boss found the spot above the vault and set the charges. They all dove behind an office cubical as the explosion went off clearing the floor. The boss turned to Gat and Shaundi next to him. "You guys alright." They nodded and he stood up checking the vault.

It had cleared a almost perfect square for the vault to be lifted. "Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here."

Birk was still hiding when he notice a button under one of the desk. "Hey guys, you can off the helicopter, I found the way to open the vault!"

Gat turned to yell at him. "Don't touch it!" It was to late.

Birk hit the button and sirens went off through the whole building floor.

Shaundi turned to him completely pissed. "Josh, are you trying to get us all jail time?"

"What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch." He ran off as fast as he could out of view.

Shaundi turned to Gat still annoyed by Birk's stupidity."Do I have to go after him?"

"Forget about it, he'll be fine."

They all kneeled down reloading their weapons.

Shaundi stood back up pulling out her SMG. "How long until the chopper gets here?"

The Boss reloaded his assault rifle. "I dunno, probably like... two waves of SWAT guys?"

"Sounds about right."

Gat saw the men dressed in black descend into the buildings breaking windows for their enterence. "Here they come!"

Shaundi noticed they threw something in before they completely entered. "Flashbang!" They all threw themselves to the floor shielding their eyes.

They recovered and picked themselves back off the floor to the sight of the men jumping in. They took cover and shot back and forth.

Shaundi took out the men in black on the top floor while the guy took the ones on their level."I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again."

The Boss thought it was funny how much Birk pissed her off. "I thought you two really had something there."

"Oh, don't even go there." She was just about ready to shoot the boss for his unnecessary comments.

"Hey, just sayin'..."

Gat cut him off before the boss made it worst for himself."The chopper should be here soon. We just gotta hold out a little longer."

Shaundi saw once again more men now with even more armor. "They've busted out the riot shields."

The boss ran up on the first one that jumped through the window. He kicked the riot shield sending the man backwards. The boss stood over him finding the weak point of the armor and shooting through it. He then took the riot shield for himself as he shot. Gat was doing really good aiming with a shotgun while Shaundi still hit the ones upstairs.

Just as they thought they were in the clear again Shaundi heard a noise and saw what was coming up from the distance. "Really, a fucking attack chopper?"

The Boss ducked behind cover out of view. "Seriously, who are these guys?"

Gat followed knowing his shotgun would not hit at that range. "A bunch of assholes."

Shaundi ducked with them yelling over the helicopters gunfire. "Shoot the helicopter! Use whatever you've got!"

The boss waited for the bullets to stop and stood up sending bullets into the windshield. It was well armored but he thought he clipped the pilot because the helicopter took off.

Shaundi then spotted the purple helicopter following up. "Here's our ride."

The boss didn't hesitate. As soon as the cables were in reach he grabbed the first one attaching it. He then slid to the other sides attaching the rest. As soon as he was sure he yelled up at the pilot. "Go! Go! Go!"

He stayed on the vault yelling back at Shaundi and Gat "You two go out the back."

"And you?" Shaundi was happy she wasn't getting on the metal death box but she was still concerned for her boss.

"I'm staying with the vault."

"We'll see you when we touch down." She didn't need to argue, there were more men in black to deal with as she watched him be hoisted into the air.

The Boss yelled at the pilot."Alright, let's go!"

The Boss was getting a bumpy ride as they pulled the vault from its foundation. "Hold her steady!"

"Where'd all this security come from?" The pilot was call over the helicopters speakers.

"Stay calm and stick to the plan."

On the roof there were many, many more men waiting. The boss used one arm to keep himself planted on the vault as the other extended with his rifle aiming down men. He noticed circular fan looking things in the roof and shot at one. It exploded killing the men next to it. He continued hitting all of them until most of the men were killed then singled out the rest still standing. All that was left in the roof was a sea of back and red SWAT members.

In the distance the same helicopter from before rounded a corner coming directly towards him. "Thought I shot that thing down."

After an other hail of bullets from the boss into its windshield it backed off again.

An other helicopter came out but it didn't have mounted machine guns like the one before and not nearly as much armor. Instead a man with a megaphone stood at the open doors. "TROY CAN'T BAIL YOU OUT OF THIS ONE!"

More SWAT poured from the helicopter onto the roof. They hit something on the plane and the boss heard the pilot yell. "Shit!"

The megaphone man was back. "MAKE THIS EASY ON THE SQUAD FOR ONCE."

The boss shot in their direction hitting more SWAT but the megaphone man spoke up again. "PLEASE AUTOGRAPH AND THEN PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS!"

The Boss cleared some more men before ducking from return fire."Why the hell are we still here?"

"The controls aren't responding!"

"Then get it fixed! I'll hold off the cops." The boss stood back up firing again at the crowd on the roof.

"You can't kill them all."

"I don't appreciate that kind of negativity..."

The megaphone man was heard again. "THIS PUBLICITY STUNT IS OVER. WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN."

The Boss continued shooting trying to hit who ever was holding the megaphone. "Get us higher!"

"I'm trying not to get shot here!"

The helicopter appeared once more before disappearing behind an other building. "How much armor's on that damn thing?"

"Jesus!" The pilot took a hard right crashing into the back building destroying a few floors.

The Boss managed to dodge the building and keep himself hanging into the vault by one hand and hang off. "Dammit, watch where you're flying!"

He shot at SWAT now visible throughout the open building. "STEP AWAY FROM THE VAULT!" The megaphone was heard again.

He continued searching and search as it yelled at him. "PUT. THE VAULT. DOWN."

One of the cables snapped sending the boss across to the other side holding onto his life with one hand once again. "Hold on down there!" the pilot called out to him.

"No shit, you think?" He yelled sarcastically to the pilot.

"TURN YOURSELF IN, MY SON WANTS TO MEET SHAUNDI!"

The pilot yelled once more to the boss as the helicopter started turn to the left. "I'm losing it!"

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

The helicopter appeared once more. The boss was over with his idea to shoot the pilot. He aimed for the tail of it and took a few shots before it was up in smokes. "That's right, don't fuck with... Oh no, no, no, no, no!" The helicopter spun out of control barley clipping their own helicopter.

It soon started spinning as the boss held on like hell. He saw his chance and lunged off the vault pushing for the ledge. His finger tips just caught it as he hung on for dear life. He found the strength to pull himself up and over rolling to safety. Just as he thought he was in the clear about 20 guns were pointed out his head.

"Well... shit." He was surrounded with no escape. He had no option but to lay there defenseless._ I wonder if Shaundi and Gat made it out._


	9. Chapter 9

The Boss was escorted out for the building with 20 men watching him. He was handcuffed but they were not taking a chance. He was then shoved into the back of a van which was converted into a metal box prison to transport. He ignored a slur of words thrown at him by many of the cops threatening him now that they finally caught him. All that was on his mind is if Shaundi and Gat ever made it but as he left the bank the whole building was surrounded so they didn't have good chances.

The van stopped and SWAT that were heavily armored demanded him out while a few stood back with their guns aimed at him. He listened and stepped out without any trouble. They grabbed his arm and shoved him forward to walk through the building. This would take a shit load of negotiation to Troy to get them out of this. The officers kept shoving him forward with the back if their guns to his back, he just kept calm and took it for now ignoring the blows.

They pushed him until they reached a counter. Behind it a woman placed a box on the counter in front of him. The officers stripped him of his costume until he was back in his jeans and tank top. They then did a pat down searching for any weapons. In a different room the boss heard a thud and a groan from a male officer. _I guess Shaundi just finished with her pat down_. She always had a problem with guys just going to far with their hands and the boss was guessing a knee to the officers groin solved her problem.

After they cleared the boss for no weapons the shoved him into a different room. It was small grey and empty, except for the measuring tape on the wall and a camera pointed at it. They didn't risk unhand-cuffing him so they put him in front of the camera still bound. After a flash they pulled him from there and sat him on a chair and handcuffed him to it. There he saw all the paper work they had on the three saints getting put together. Their wasn't much in their file since he was paying Troy to destroy the big crimes.

First Name: Unknown

Last Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Height: 6'6

Weight: 250 lb.

Hair Color: Black/ Brown

Eye Color: Blue/ Grey

That was all he could see if his file from the mugshot they pinned to it and a brief description of him. He saw two more files under it.

First Name: Johnny

Last Name: Gat

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 lb.

Hair Color: Black/ Blond tips

Eye Color: Brown

First Name: Shaundi

Last Name: Unknown

Sex: Female

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110 lb.

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Troy did a pretty good job of keeping them off the radar, their files only had a few crimes in their paper work not including this big heist they were just caught at. Now to add to the list would be Murder, Armed Robbery, Arson, Assault, and many more that would take a few pages to list not including the property damage. They blew up the building then crashed a helicopter into it a few times. They were not going to be able to over look this.

A few officers came back and unhand-cuffed him from the chair and kicked him forward again. They passed a few jail cells where there were a few cat calls. He would not end up some dudes bitch here. They shoved him to the end of the hall to the last cell. They opened the door and took his cuffs off before pushing him into it. He saw the two other saints in there and Shaundi ran up to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed back. "Boss I saw your helicopter go down, I didn't know if you had made it."

"Yeah I'm fine." He released her and turned to the guards locking the doors. "The fuck is this? We paid up this month."

"Someone paid more." They laughed as they walked from the cell.

"What happened?" Gat sat in the back of the cell with his hands covering his face.

Shaundi looked back at him. "We got arrested."

Gat stood up standing next to the Boss and Shaundi. "No, to us. Birk's right, we traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously... movie deals? Commercials? The Saints name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink."

The Boss just shrugged. "Our brand's worth a shitload of money."

"Is that what it's all about?" Gat questioned all of their choices.

They didn't notice two women who were identical step into the room. The only difference was the different colored glasses. Along with them goons wearing black and red just like the guards at the banks followed up behind.

The one with colored white glasses spoke up. "It's always about the money, Mr. Gat. Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you."

The second one with pink colored glasses joined in. "If you'll indulge us...?"

That's all the boss remembered before he felt a bag cover his head and a swift blow to his head. Some time later he came to, he was being restrained to a chair. He tried moving but his hands we bound behind his back. The bags were removed and he saw Gat and Shaundi next to him in a strange dark room. They both tried shaking to find they were already tied as well.

The Boss yelled at who ever could hear him. "You have any idea who you're fucking with here?"

A older man spun around in his chair facing the three. He had white hair and was smoking a cigarette. "Of course." He had a strong accent. One of the twins placed a Johnny Gat bobble head on a table next to him as he tapped it watching it move. "A remarkable likeness. These visions are Viola and Kiki." He points to the twins." And I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multinational organization called The Syndicate."

Shaundi spoke up. "Never heard of it."

"Evidently not, or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point." The accent still strong. He set down his smoke. He was right at the edge of threatening them with out being to forward.

"Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point." Gat wasn't going to stay quiet.

He stood up near the three and right in Gat's face. "Like it or not, Mr. Gat, our organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?" He spun and walked to the side clearing the view of his twins.

"You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue." The white shaded one spoke pointing to a screen with a chart.

"That is before taxes, of course." The pink shaded one pointed to their profit.

The boss wasn't to happy with the business proposal. "Listen, you French fuck—"

The man interrupted. "Please! I am Belgian."

"So make yourself a fuckin' waffle. We're done here." Gat looked away not interested in the man anymore.

"And I had so hoped to come to a rational business arrangement." He snapped his fingers and a man with a pistol stepped forward. He cocked it and placed the barrel directly at Gat's head.

Gat wobbled in his chair and managed to pull up with enough strength to rip the bolts out of the floor. He pulled forward tackling the man to the floor with his shoulder slamming into his gut. The man hit the floor with a loud grunt. Gat's fist collided with the mans face until he was knocked out.

As he stood up a knife was plunged deep into his stomach. He looked up followed up the arm seeing the face of Loren. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and place his other on Loren's shoulder and pushed him back. Gat slammed Loren's head in a window sending it in pieces and released Loren as he twin grabbed him as he clutched his face.

Gat then turned to just catch the fist of an other man behind him. He flipped him over and stomped his head in. He ran behind the boss pulling the knife out of his gut and cutting the ropes freeing them. They stood up and rubbed their wrist.

The door opened and the pilot stepped in. "What the hell's goi—" Gat chucked his knife hitting him straight in the forehead as he sunk to the ground.

Gat then turned to the boss. "Boss, you gotta bail!"

"Not without you." The room then filled with many more red and black wear henchmen with guns blazing. The three dodged behind a counter as a hail of bullets flew over their head.

"There's like... half a dozen guys? I can take 'em." Gat yelled over the gunfire.

"What about the plane?" Shaundi yelled back at him.

"I'll fly it back to Stilwater." Gat's voice wasn't to convincing.

Shaundi then flashed back to when he was trying to teach her to drive. "Johnny, you can't even drive stick, how you gonna fly a plane?"

"Details, details... Just cover the boss. Go, I got this!" Gat then jumped up pushing the gun out of a man right around the counter. The took the gun in his own hands and littered the body in front of him with bullets. The Boss grabbed Shaundi and pushed her out of the room trying to shield her. Gat covered them and shut the door behind him not letting anyone past.

The boss stepped into a corridor with Shaundi as the plane wobbled. He released her as they grabbed into the nearest thing to gain their balance.

Shaundi then turned trying to shove past the Boss. "We can't leave Johnny."

The Boss grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes " Gat can take care of himself. We got to deal with these guys."

She turned to see more henchmen following into the room. The boss ran up on the first one hitting him directly in the face dropping him. He then turned and kicked backwards hitting the next one in the face. He kicked them as they were down and turned to see Shaundi had dropped one of her own.

_"Attention passengers out updated flight plan has had is scheduled to landing in Stillw__ater."_

"Great who gave Gat the mic." Boss laughed as he heard Gat announce.

Over the mic there was a struggle heard and what sounded like the French man swearing. Then Gat regained the mic.

_"I would like to remind all passengers just to remain seated and enjoy the flight."_

More henchmen can from the door ahead of them. They were no challenge but it was harder standing straight with Gat having the steering wheel.

Over the speaker the French man yelled. _"The gates are open_." This was their chance.

_"I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment."_ Gat must have found how to work the radio as elevator music started playing.

A head once again more crew stormed out but one had a gun this time. Before he got shots off the plane shook and the man stumbled.

"_My apologies your captain is having trouble finding the clutch_."

The boss ran up before the man could recover and swept his legs. He then got on top of him smashing his head into the floor and taking his weapon. The room was clear as the boss looked back and saw Shaundi flip the last of the crew on the floor.

He waited for her to catch her breath and as he thought they were in the clear he open the door seeing the cargo bay filled with more men and women. The first he slammed the heavy door into and shot in the head. Above on railing were some shooting from their metal positioning. The boss ducked and quickly shot them down before continuing down the stairs.

_"I'm opening the cargo bay doors, find some shoots and jump out the back it should be clear."_

The cargo bay was a challenge checking every corner for one of the henchmen. It was dark except for a red light. They weaves the through cars they checked for the crew killing anyone in sight.

"_Alright motherfuckers."_ Gat still yelled over the mic.

"The door is open." The boss turned to Shaundi.

"_Kill him_" They heard Loren over the mic again. Then some grunting and heavy breathing.

_Your going to need more help than that frenchy."_

_"I am Belgian!"_

_"Same thing"_

_"I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth."_

_"Oh yeah you and how many of your... Oh. That many." _The argument could be heard loudly over the gunshots.

After a obstacle corse of head shots, weaving through cars, and flipping silent attackers who crept around the dark corners the two saints made it to the doors. The boss found a parachute as Shaundi saw a speaker box.

She ran up to it and clicked the button connecting her to the pilot. "Johnny, we're about to jump!"

The sounds of struggling could be head and heavy breathing. Gat finally made it to the mic again. "_Right on, I'll see you in Stil..."_ He was cut off by sounds of gunshots and the line went silent.

"Johnny..." She called back for him but there was no answer. She turned and the boss saw a look about her face that he had never seen. She looked destroyed and pissed at the same time. It looked as if she was about to collapse and break down on the floor right in front of him or go on a rampage. There was worry in her eyes and they started to water. For now they couldn't focus on Gat but only on escaping the plane.

The boss finished clipping his parachute and turned to find one for Shaundi. The plane rattled and sent its cargo flying through its back. The boss was violently tossed down the ramp as he crashed down he managed to grab a hold of the edge. He looked over and saw Shaundi was tumbling down. He grabbed a hold of her hand with his free hand and tried pulling up. Before he could regain any leverage cargo came flying down knocking his grip loose and he felt his other hand was empty.

Free falling in mid air he saw Shaundi flailing below. He tightened his arms to the side of him and dove down picking up speed. Just as his finger tips were about to graze her something landed on his back. He flipped over seeing a man clutching onto his gun. "Where the fuck did you come from." The boss held the gun tight in one hand and elbowed over and over into the mans face until he released. As he clutched his face above him the boss grabbed ahold using him as a human shield as the more men came floating down. They shot at the boss but the man caught all the bullets in his back. The boss pulled his gun and aimed down shooting the men falling from the sky. As soon as they all laid motion less the boss pull the parachute to his human shield sending him up in a violent jerk.

The boss then saw four men made it past so he flipped back over to falling on his stomach. He couldn't get a straight shot but hit a car behind them sending it in flames with an explosion. The boss then finished the rest off. The sky was cleared, at least of henchmen who were still living and the boss remembered the falling small figure in the distance. He tightened up again and shot himself down in a head dive picking up speed rapidly. He dodge boxes and flaming cars on the way down but slightly clipped his shoulder on a car hood he was unable to move from. He clutched his shoulder but continued his dive down.

He swept underneath her holding her bridal style with one arm holding her upper back and the other under the back of her knees. Her arms quickly found their way around his neck and held on with a death grip. He pulled his chute and she placed her other hand on his chest.

She was almost hyperventilating and was out of breath. She took big quick huffs and managed to speak between breaths. "I'm not going to lie... For a minute... I didn't think... You'd make it... On time."

He gave her a little smirk. "Are you kidding me? I'd never let my girl fal.. Wait what is that?"

"What is what?" She was still breathing heavy and now freaked out a bit more.

"That plane it's... Ok don't freak out or anything, but I think that planes going to try and ram us.."

"What do you mean don't freak out? Do you have a plan?" Part of her didn't even want to know what crazy idea he was concocting in his head.

"Yeah I shoot out the window, land in the plane, kill Phillipe and jump out the back again..." He said it with questionable confidence.

"You mean "we" right?" She was completely concerned with this whole idea.

"Look, just remember how happy you were when I caught you.." There wasn't any more time for debating as the planes engine roared as it neared.

He made the decision in a spilt second and tossed Shaundi from his arms. Her nails dug through his neck as she tried keeping her grip but wasn't quick enough as she dropped from the boss's arms. "Wait what.." She dropped down into the darkness and he heard a finally sound escape from her as she disappeared. "ASSHOLE!" Her voice fainted out as she dropped further. He was going to pay really bad if they made it out of this. He took his gun out and steadied his aim.

"Shoot out the windows and land in the plane... What the fuck was I thinking?" He shot into the planes window and it shattered.

He was sucked into it flipping through the air. He spotted the first crew members and tossed his backpack into him, knocking him unconscious as it collided with his face. He then flipped through the cargo bay seeing a man up on the rails before shooting him multiple times in the chest and grabbing ahold of the body dragging it with him. He then turned to the side seeing one last man before he shot in the direction not only hitting the target but a barrel next to him that went up in flames. It exploded shooting him back out into the open night. He detached the parachute from the dead body and put his arms through its straps.

Now it was time to go catch back up with Shaundi and face her wrath. He heard yelling and turned to see more henchmen gaining on him. "Well 2 out of 4 ain't bad." He shot most of them before he had to flip over and catch the ones that slipped past him. Again he saw his chance and shot a car behind them sending it up in flames. The men were distracted enough for the boss to get a kill shot and return to his rescue mission. Before he was anywhere near her a lone man grabbed onto the boss back again as they spun in the air. The boss flipped him and punch his face until he let go. "Get off of me." He shot at him until the corpse fell away and he returned to his free fall gaining speed.

He dodge much more junk as he searched for his girl. "How much shit was in that plane?" After piles and piles of flaming boxes and cars in a variety of different shapes and pieces he saw her outline in the distance. He kicked off increasing his speed as he saw the distance from the ground shorten quickly to the unknown city below.

He tucked his weapons away and just as before grabbed ahold of her under her back and knees. Just as before again her arms returned around his neck in what seemed to be an impossible tighter grip. "Gotcha" he pulled the line to his chute and they were safe again falling slowly into the night. "You're a fucking asshole." She yelled as she dug her face into his chest keeping her grip tight. "Ok I deserved that..." He chucked at her as she kept her head tucked into him.

**Back in the plane**

The twins cleared their boss's desk as he sat and one lit his cigarette. Half his face was bruised and he had a bandage on his nose. He faced a tv that was staticky but showed the faces of different colored henchmen that must be working for him. "Gentlemen, negotiations were... less than successful. Viola and Kiki will spread the word: Steelport belongs to The Syndicate, and the Saints are not welcome. Mr. Killbane, gather your Luchadores and bring me their leader's head. Mr. Miller, hack into the Saints' accounts and leave them nothing."

**With the Boss and Shaundi**

The boss landed and placed Shaundi carefully on the ground. She released her death grip and removed her nails from digging into his neck. He turned and unhooked his backpack and tossing it to the side. As soon as he turned something hit him directly in the nose which sent him on one knee clutching his face. As soon his vision cleared he looked up and saw Shaundi tending to her hurt knuckles. He stood up and she walked up to him quickly and he flinched ready for an other hit to the face. Instead she yelled at him, "Don't ever fucking do that to me again. Do you hear me?"

He couldn't help but smile at her, "Yes, I'm sorry. Are you ok."

"My hand hurts but I'm fine." She shook her hand a bit to ease the pain.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" He was surprised, not many people can drop him to one knee in one hit, especially considering her size.

"Johnny taught me." There was a silence between them.

"Listen about Gat.." He placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Can we just fine somewhere to go." She spoke quickly and was obviously hurt emotionally. He didn't want to pry.

"Yeah let's go." He removed his hand off her and they walked.

They walked out of the alley way into what had to be the dirtiest street they could have possibly found. Bums, prostitutes, and business men all seemed to meet up in this place at the city. They passed a man handing money to a slutty dressed woman that had to be a prostitute. She took the money and dropped down as the man unzipped his pants. They looked away with disgust as they passed people trying to offer them the same deal. The boss shoved passed men who stumbled drunk down the street as Shaundi followed at his side. One man who looked at the verge of death from overdose tried grabbing her leg as she kicked him off and walked faster behind the boss. He studied the people they past and saw a man with a cardboard sigh showing "feel boss $5" scribbled on it.

As they passed him the boss turned and whispered to Shaundi, "what the fuck does feel boss mean?" The face she made had pure disgusts on it as she whispered back, "You don't want to know." The boss nodded and continued walking until they reached an ATM. The boss entered his codes to gain access to his account as Shaundi watched the sketchy people around. He punched in the numbers to withdraw '$1,000,000'. As he hit enter a big red flashing bar appeared saying "insufficient funds".

He let out a heavy breath as he turned from the screen with his hand on his forehead. He turned furiously and smashed his fist into the screen and yelled loudly swearing at the machine. Shaundi jumped back from shock and avoiding glass as the boss pulled his fist from the machine. The ATM flashed a few times before shutting down. The boss wiped blood from his hand and turned to Shaundi for the next plan.


	10. Chapter 10

He shook his hand trying to ease the pain as he turned to Shaundi. Before he started to speak music started playing from his pocket. He remembered his phone and that neither the cops nor Loren had taken it and left it in his pocket.

He pulled it out seeing an unknown number calling. He hit the answer button and hit the speaker button.

"The body of Mr. Gat will be a message for all who oppose the Syndicate. There is no mercy... Only death. Don't mourn your friend. You'll be joining him soon." The French Fuck hung up.

Shaundi started walking forward down an alley. "Loren's going to pay for this."

The boss followed after her. "We'll need a car... Shaundi do you have any idea where we are?"

Steelport, it's kinda like Bangkok's abusive father."

The boss was surprised of her knowledge of this strange place. "You've been here before?"

She paused for a moment remembering her trip there. "...Spring break."

"Ok what ever... Do you know where we're going." They continued down the alley. They spotted a car down towards the end and the boss checked to see if it was open.

"Look I was really high the last time I was here. Just drive, it'll come back to me." She walked to the passenger side.

He threw his elbow into the window and pushed the unlock button through the now busted hole in the glass. He opened the door and say in the seat as Shaundi got in her side. He pulled some wires from under the steering wheel and pulled some apart in different sections almost sorting them. He grabbed a small bunch in each hand and pushed the exposed wires together. The car flickered a bit then started up.

The boss remembered he was stripped of his weapons and cash. "So about getting a gun..."

"Why don't you just look up friendly fire on your phone."

He pulled his phone but still looked confused, "what?"

He rolled her eyes, "It has GPS right? Check your map."

He clicked through a few things and found the map. He zoomed in on his position and found the nearest friendly fire and set an away point. He then set the phone in front of him and started driving through the unfamiliar streets. He turned to the radio and flipped through a few stations until a news report caught his attention.

"_The celebrity of the 3rd Street Saints was put to a violent and destructive test in Stilwater. Patrons of a local bank were subjected to a mock hold-up by this internationally popular gang. However, excitement was replaced with panic when shots rang out and blood began to decorate the lobby. During the ensuing firefight, the bank's vault was ripped from the building, showering rubble down onto the bystanders below. The extent of the damage landed the Saints, like so many celebrities before them, in jail - at least for a few hours. This is Jane Valderamma with your Celebrity Crime News."_

The boss then shut it off after it ended and a Nyte Blayde ad started. "We should let Pierce know whats up."

"I texted him, he's bringing the crew." She answered while typing on her phone.

"Looks like well need more guns, any ideas?"

"Yeah we raid the guard armory..." She said it with a sarcastic tone.

"They have on of those here? Right on." He seemed way to excited.

"You can't be serious?" She was now concerned for even giving him the idea.

"We need guns, they have guns... I don't see the problem." Now he was way to calm.

"Getting shot comes to mind." There was no way she could talk him out of it now.

"Blah blah blah bullets blah blah blah... I just flew through a fucking plane." That wasn't a good idea either considering she was scared for her life the whole drop down.

"Also a shitty idea." He really didn't see the risk here.

"Woah Pierce where did you come from I thought I was talking to Shaundi." Now he was just trying to get on her nerves.

"Not cool"

"Cause I mean Pierce, well that guy bitches about everything and..."

"Alright, alright, we'll pick a fight with the military..." She hoped saying it out loud might get him to see her point.

"Good times" Nope, now this just reminder her of when she convinced him to help her break into the police station to hack their traffic cameras and he was concerned.

"Anyone from the spring break days still live around here..." He spoke as he drove and dodged traffic.

"Yeah I keep up with one of my ex's." she typed some more things in her phone.

"His place big enough for the crew?"

"Already offered it to Pierce and the boys." It shocked him how quick and on top of things she was.

"That doesn't really answer the question." He swerved through a bridge.

"I know." She was just giving him short answers now.

They continued driving until they passed a tattoo shop and she looked up, "wow that still exist?"

"What?" The boss followed her eyes.

"That's where I use to score weed." He remembered her past self and it was hard to believe they were the same person.

They passed a few more old buildings turning on the street to their destination. Shaundi just stared out the window to the buildings. "That's where I had my first... Umm.. On second thought that ones kinda personal."

The boss looked over at her and she looked away avoiding his eye contact. He would have question what she was going to say but they pulled up to friendly fire before he could ask. She stepped out quickly and he followed her into the store.

"Here's the cash I have one." She fished out a wad of bills from her front pocket that was probably kept hidden from the cops when she kneed the one doing her pat down.

He took the cash and walked to the counter, he picked out a TEK Z-10 that was sitting under the glass counter. The shop clerk handed him the gun and he placed some bills on the counter and walked out with it in hand.

"Where's this armory?" He asked Shaundi as she followed him to the car.

"Not far its on the GPS." He set his away point again and turned his radio on again and heard an updated report.

"_Like some hellish children's book, the sky has fallen in Steelport. Ten people are dead after several cars came raining out of the sky, crushing an apartment building in a fiery blaze. Dozens of bodies, along with a number of crates and mangled vehicles filled the streets nearby. Looters raided the scene before the police arrived, salvaging car stereos and sex dolls from the debris. The city morgue has not released the names of the victims killed in what seems to be a mid-air accident, and no plane wreckage has been found. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Disaster Report."_

Again after was a Nyte Blayde as an the boss shut it off. They drove in silence until the reached the a bridge.

"Alright the guns should all be in that warehouse." Shaundi pointed at a heavily guarded building.

"Great...how are we moving everything?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before attacking an armory." She was always seeing the fault in his plans.

"Yeah yeah... Seriously how are we going to do it." He would have been screwed if she didn't have a plan.

"Don't worry Pierce has it covered." And again she set something up saving his ass.

"Guess they're not letting us in." The boss plowed his car through it the first guard station.

"Shooting them probably doesn't help change their minds." She said this sarcastically as she watched her boss drive around them shooting through the window.

He rammed down the gate and stopped the car after hitting a few guards. They then both got out and proceeded with their weapons drawn shooting anyone in sight. Shaundi wielded a shotgun while the boss shot down people with his pistol.

"Gez look at the size of that thing... Bet that's a hell of a way to end a gun fight." Shaundi pointed out what seemed to be a massive bomb in the middle of the warehouse.

"Good idea, we'll take it with and find out." Now he was insane.

"Yeah right.. Wait your serious aren't you?" She laughed at first then saw he was indeed serious and out of his mind.

They cleared the rest of the warehouse if guards as they checked around for anything useful. They spotted crates of weapons they would soon be taking a searched for more. The boss heard some more guards yell out specifically to protect the bomb so there was no way he was leaving it now. They found more crates and Shaundi searched them

"Here's the weapons cache and these look like UAV drones controls over here." She pointed to some weird technology things on a desk that looked important.

"Looks like UAV drone controls? Who the fuck says that?" he was confused of how she figured out what it was so quickly.

"Ok is this really the time?" She yelled at him over the sirens that had been going off since the boss drove through the first gate.

"I'm just saying..."

They heard more yelling in the distance nearing their position. The boss reloaded his gun as he saw more guards now running. They shot down many and just as they thought they could hold the rest a tank rolled through stopping in front of the warehouse. They were going to need serious help and quickly. Luckily for them the tank could not make it past the large crates in front of the building.

Again as they thought they were in the clear men with riot shields slowly paced to the front line. The boss got lucky hitting a few in the foot before they dropped in pain and the boss hit a kill shot on the now exposed person. He turned just in time to see Shaundi shooting at a guard who deflected all her bullets and smacking her with the shield sending her to the ground. The boss quickly came to get rescue and shot into the guards unprotected back.

He then knelt down lifting Shaundi off the floor and into her feet. "Yeah this really seemed like a better idea earlier on."

"You think." She brushed herself off and picked up her gun.

The boss put his pistols away and now joined Shaundi in a shotgun assault to anyone in range. They soon had their backs against the wall, literally. Shaundi phoned Pierce as the boss covered her.

As soon as he answered she yelled into the phone shooting with one hand. "Pierce where are you."

"You know me..." The sound of a helicopter neared. It was very close now and might have been right above the building. Before any guards entered the building further there was a storm of bullets flying from the sky exploding anything it hit to chunks of metal or flesh flying in the air covering the pavement in blood. "I like to make an entrance."

The path still wasn't clear for the Boss and Shaundi to make their escape. The sounds of more tanks and military personal was heard preparing.

"If we're staying maybe it's time to try those UAV drones." Shaundi pointed the controls out on the counter to the boss.

"Again with the UAV drones."

"Just shit up and use the damn things." She yelled at him with frustration.

He was not about to start an argument with her here and found it funny when she yelled at him. He grabbed one of the screens with the controls attached and started playing like a video game. There was a view if the warehouse and it's surrounding and he aimed it around seeing what they were dealing with outside.

"Why aren't we getting the hell out of here." Pierce yelled at them over his mic.

"The boss won't leave without the bomb." Shaundi answered back watch the boss over his shoulder.

"You got to be kidding me.." He shouldn't have been surprised the boss would do something like this.

"Less bitching more shooting." The boss yelled as he aimed for one of the military cars. He laugh as he heard staff over his headset yell about who was firing the missiles. He continued blowing up anything that crossed the bridge into range.

"You think we got enough guns?" Shaundi asked as she over looked all the crates in the warehouse.

"No such thing." The boss smirked as he took out a tank with a single bullet. Nothing was getting anywhere near them.

"So once we're loaded up we're going after Loren... Right?"

"Don't worry I got a plan."

This concerned her if it was an other plan that involved getting them almost killed. She stopped questioning and watched as he blew up more stuff with the missiles.

The boss could see Pierce loading up outside the building with his sky view. "How's it coming Pierce."

"Almost packed up"

"The sooner the better." He smirked again as he hit three cars in a row sending then flying in the air.

After a few more cars and tanks Pierce called for them. "We're all set get in the copper."

"On our way." The boss reluctantly shut off the controls to the UAV but took them with him. He was having to much fun to leave it behind.

The boss motioned to Shaundi to leave. They ran to the chopper that hovered a few feet from the ground. The boss tossed the controls inside and turned to Shaundi. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips lifting her up. She grabbed the edge if the plane and hoisted herself up. He tried keeping his eyes from her ass as she lifted herself above him but quickly shook the thought. She pulled herself to safety and turned to see the boss had already jumped and was pulling himself in.

The sat in the plane and the pilot each handed then a headset. They sat calmly until they heard something coming up quickly behind them. Helicopters.

"Damn it, these guys are a pain in my ass." Pierce yelled over the headset.

The boss and Shaundi both turned to the back of the chopper and dug through the crates they just stole. Luckily they found a heavy duty assault rifles. They both sat at the edge of the open door and watched the enemy near.

"We can't let them blow up the bomb... or Pierce... That'd be bad." Shaundi yelled over the noise of the helicopter as she aimed for the enemy plane.

"I'm on it." The boss aimed his own weapon.

"It'd be easier if these things weren't moving so fast." Shaundi yelled as she tried shooting towards the enemy and missing.

"I'm getting hit here." Pierce complaining again.

They finally synced their shots and hit the propellers of the first enemy vehicle sending down and out of sight in flames.

"Pierce just keep going, we're clearing them out." Shaundi yelled as she fired into more helicopters following behind. A few more appeared from behind some buildings.

"What's taking so long to get those things down." Pierce bitching again.

"Fuck keep it steady up there." Shaundi tried keeping her gun steady.

Another direct hit and one more plane fell into a building. An other disappeared behind tall buildings. It finally emerged in the distance and was shot down before it got to close. As soon as it few two more rose up taking its place.

"What you guys waiting for" Again Pierce bitching.

After weaving through more tall buildings the two picked them of one after an other sending the ball of metal and flames out of control and smashing into something.

"I see my ex's place. Take it down over there." Shaundi pointed to an apartment building in the distance.

"There's going to be enough room for this shit right." Pierce noticed the buildings small size.

"Maybe..." The boss wasn't too sure either.

The helicopter carefully set the bomb on top of the building and unhooked it. Next the boss and Shaundi landed taking as much cargo down with them. Shaundi guided them down the stairs and to the floor of their new apartment. The boss dropped his crate in the living room and explored the small building.

There was the living room right in front with couches and a tv. A small kitchen was attached to the side. There was a single door leading into a bedroom with a mattress in the corner and a busted tv in front. It wasn't much if a place but it would do for now. By the time the crew unloaded the cargo the apartment had even less space as every corner was filled with a crate and weapons leaning on the wall and every surface had guns laid out on it.

The rest of the crew left and all that was left was Pierce, Shaundi, and the Boss. Pierce and the boss had finish laying out the rest of the weapons when Shaundi came.

"So what's next?" She picked up an assault rifle laying near her and inspected it.

"What's next is you go back to Stilwater." He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her gun trying to pull it away.

"What? No, this is my fight too!" She jerked the gun back out of his hand and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Girl, you don't get messy. Let us take care of business." Pierce was leaning against some boxes checking the inventory.

"Fuck you, I'm doing this for Johnny." She pointed a finger at him and her eyes started to water once more.

The Boss stepped between them. "Alright. Well, if we're gonna bring in the boys, we're gonna need a new place."

"You're worried about real estate? We have guns, let's use 'em." She shook the gun in the air.

"Relax, Shaundi. We got it all covered." He lowered her weapon.

She set it down on the table. "So I guess we're stuck here for the night."

The guys both nodded setting their weapons down. Pierce looked at the only bedroom in the small space. "I call the bedroom."

Shaundi scoffed and shoved passed him. "In your fucking dreams. You boys can take the couch." She walked into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Pierce looked at the boss and he just shrugged and sat on the couch. Pierce followed not having anywhere else to sleep. At least there was two different couches. They searched the tv channels as the boss listened to Pierce bitch about. "Why can u have the bed, why I gotta take the couch, and I'm always on the couch." The boss ignored him as he continued to search until they found a channel with the news.

_A light rain can refresh the soul and wash away the stains of the day. When that rain is several tons of metal, the stains are all that's left of the people caught in the downpour. Several National Guard helicopters suffered from some form of malfunction during what officials are saying was a training exercise. Though several eye witnesses report one helicopter carrying what looked like a bomb, no confirmation is being given. The wreckage is being cleared away and taken for further analysis in the hopes such an event will never happen again. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Breaking News._

The boss smiled and highfived Pierce as they were in the clear now. Nobody would look for them in this shitty apartment now. But then they both heard a sound that stopped their cheering and they looked at each other confused. The boss hit the mute button of the tv. They heard the sound now louder, it sounded someone was crying and sniffling. The boss looked at Pierce confused and Pierce just motioned with his head to Shaundi's room. He just nodded and stood up.

Pierce whispered to him, "should we do something?"

The boss tossed the remote to him, "I'll handle this." And he walked up to the door.

He knocked lightly, "Shaundi, I'm coming in"

He heard her try and say something in protest but she couldn't form complete words. He open the door slowly and stepped in shutting it behind him. There on the bed sat a women almost broken, trying to clean the running mascara from her face and stop her crying, at least while she was in front of her boss.

He sat on the edge of the bed with her and pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. With his other hand he rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "Shaundi, everything's going to be fine. We are going to find that fucker and make him pay. I give you my word, if he's still breathing we aren't going to stop."

She nodded and shut her eyes as tear came from her face but she didn't say a single word or sound. He just brought her in closer and hugged her. "Johnny wouldn't want you like this, he wouldn't want you to mourn. He would want payback."

She nodded again and wiped tears from her face as they slowed. The boss place a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. With his thumb he wiped the rest of her tears away and stared into her eyes. Her face softened and she smiled back at him. "You're right." She spoke softly almost in a whisper.

He smiled back and tucked her head back to rest on his chest. "Am I ever wrong ?"

She laughed and looked up at him, "yeah well there's the time when..."

"Ok shhh we don't have to make a list." He moved his hand from her back. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot to get done tomorrow." He stood up started to walk. He felt something grab his hand stopping him and turning him around. "Can you stay? ...It will make me feel better."

He stared into her eyes and studied her. "Sure." She smiled and released him as she backed up on the bed releasing her hair from her ponytail and getting under the covers. He removed his shoes and got into the bed shutting off the lamp light next to him.

There already wasn't much room in the bed but as soon as his head hit the pillow she crawled even closer next to him. He just laid back with his arms bent above him as his hands supported under his head. He felt her come even closer and laid her head on the crook of his neck as her arm came across his chest. Not long after her leg was draped across his mid section bent at her knee. He dropped the arm on the side she was laying on to wrap around her and rest on her lower back. His other hand landed behind her knee on the leg that was on him and pulled her closer.

Not a word was said but the boss felt her nails lightly scratch on the side of his ribs just barely touching his skin. Without thought his hand on her lower back slowly moved down lightly touching her and down cupping her ass. Her hand came down and smacked his away quickly and he rested it back on her back. "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Mmmhhh"

After a few minutes her fingers stopped moving and her breathing slowed. The only sound that was heard was coming from cars driving by, her soft breaths, and the loud snoring of Pierce in the other room. He shut his eyes listening and feeling every time her chest raised and lowered on his. He tried clearing his mind and falling asleep but every few minutes his thoughts changed to earlier that day. He kept getting images of what went down in that plane. Of his best friend on the other end of the mic talking to them before being killed. That was the last time they would ever see him and he sacrificed himself to save them.

He felt horrible but he had to take his own advise and not mourn for their loss. He wanted to join Shaundi when he saw her and break down but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed to. He had to stay strong for the rest of his crew, it was more important for the saints. He was their rock right now and if that meant no emotions then he would let it eat him inside for on the outside he must show no emotions. Emotions in this gang business was dangerous and could get you killed so he took it and laid the rest of his sleepless night in silence for the woman on him and the rest of the crew depending on him. He knew there would be many more nights like this but hopefully killing Loren would ease the pain in his chest just a little before it built up to the point of him snapping. That's all that he thought of the whole night as he stared up at the roof.


	11. Chapter 11

The boss was studied the room now lightened by the sun rising through the window. He couldn't tell if it had been minutes or hours that he laid motionless staring into the celling. He was exhausted but could not fall asleep. He looked around the room filled with crates then down at the woman sleeping on top of him calming watching her body raise and lower slowly.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Shaundi..." There was no response.

He slowly shifted out from under her and placed her on the mattress. He watched as she stirred a bit and groan but resumed to her sleep. He sat at the edge of the bed placing his shoes back on before exiting the room quietly to not wake Shaundi. He walked into the kitchen and looked back seeing she was still sleeping. He shut the door but not completely leaving it cracked open.

He searched the fridge and cupboards to find something to eat. There was little to eat that had not already spoiled. He left wht little he found for Shaundi and for when she awoke. He let out a sigh a noticed something off. He looked into the living room to find Pierce was missing. The couch was empty and he was no where in the house.

The boss pulled out his phone and dialed Pierce's number. After ringing a few times he answered. "Hey Pierce, how did you settle in last night?" He whispered trying not to talk to loud.

"Man we got to get a new place. That studio shit ain't working at all." What a surprise, Pierce bitching.

"Spent to much time in posh hotels?"

Pierce just chuckled, "I can't help it the rest if the world treats the Saints right." He had a point.

"Doesn't mean we should go soft." The boss also had a good point and Pierce, he was already soft.

"I hear you... Listen how about you and me roll around the city and see what Steelport has to offer?"

"You convinced me, meet me at the park." The park was the only place he remembered since getting here.

"Alright I'll see you there." They both hung up.

The boss put his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the room. Shaundi was still sound asleep so he didn't want to disturb her, he quietly walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind him. He jogged down the stairs and to his luck a car was there waiting. He jumped in, started it, and set his GPS.

Not to long after the boss drove into the park seeing Pierce waiting. Pierce got out of his car and jumped into the boss's. "this car could use a little tuning... Lets find a Rim Jobs and get it cleaned up." Pierce set the GPS.

The boss followed the directions as Pierce stared out the window. "Shaundi's taking this thing with Gat pretty hard." He was commenting on her break down last night.

"We all are..." The boss felt it just as bad as she did.

"I know, but you're always pissed off, our girls not as crazy as you." That was true, he had never seen Shaundi like that.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her..." Neither of them knew what the boss exactly meant by that but they didn't care at the moment.

"How long were you rolling with Gat, anyway?" Pierce remembered that both Gat and the boss were there when he joined and they were really close.

"Long time. He was there when I first joined the Saints." The boss remembered that day he walked up to the church ready to join.

Pierce scoffed. "Shit what was he like back then?"

"He mellowed with age... Until Aisha died, then he was fucking pissed." They both could recall their hatred for the yellow gang Gat set out to help destroy.

The boss turned the corner to Rim Jobs and parked in the open garage. He met with the mechanic listing everything he wanted on the car. After some upgrades on the cars durability, a new paint job, and new rims the boss and Pierce left the shop.

Pierce looked over the car then at the boss. "Cars got more style, now it's your turn. Head to Planet Saints."

"I don't know, that's like wearing the bands t-shirt to the concert." The boss wasn't as into fashion as Pierce was.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to look good."

"I always look good." The boss could pull off any look.

Pierce set the GPS then started fidgeting with the radio. "We need some driving music."

The boss thought so too, "see if you can find anything good." Well... They might have different definitions of good music.

Pierce flipped through the stations until a familiar tube started.

" Turn that up...Aww...This was like my high school right here." They waited for the music and started singing in unison.

_Early in the morning, risin' to the street_

_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet_

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone "_cause I stole it"

_I got a dalmation, and I can still get high _"I still get high."

_I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot_

_"_Well life is too short... Fucking shit." The boss had a false start.

_"_Come on man get into it."

_Well, life is too short, so love the one you got_

_'Cause you might get runover or you might get shot_

_Never start no static I just get it off my chest_

_Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest_

_Take a small example, take a tip from me_

_Take all of your money, give it all to charity_

_Love is what I got_

_It's within my reach_

_And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach_

_It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve_

_Try and test that you're bound to get served_

_Love's what I got_

_Don't start a riot_

_You'll feel it when the dance gets hot_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got_

_why I don't cry when my dog runs away_

_I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay_

_I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot_

_Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock_

_Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same_

_Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane_

_Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me_

They stopped singing and started laughing with each other during their male bonding time. The boss turned to Planet Saints and parked in the front. They entered the store in search of something for the boss. Later after different outfits and many of Pierces ideas being rejected the boss went with something simple. He purchased a plain grey tank top, saints loose fit jeans with a purple belt, and black and purple Crooks & Castle sneakers.

"Time to go...what the fuck is that thing?" Upon leaving the store they heard a commotion outside. They looked thought the glass doors and saw some Morningstar vehicles pull up and unloading some of its crew. The boss pulled his pistol but then saw a truck drive up plowing cars out of the way as some monstrosity of a beast jumped from the back of the truck onto the pavement. He was enormous and muscular beyond reasonable belief. The boss saw him charge his was in their direction ramming down anything in the way.

The boss saw it hurl it's massive body at him, but dove to the side just in time and out of the way as it smashed into a pillar instead. The boss stood up and pulled his gun shooting at the thing lifting itself from the floor. The bullets had no real effect on it, just angering it. The beast picked himself up and swung a big right arm at the boss. He dodged it jumping to the side and shooting the things exposed side. The beast recovered and swung a big left, the boss dodged and shot into his exposed side. The beast grunted and stood up raising his massive arms above him. The brought them crashing down as the boss jumped backwards. The boss saw his chance and unloaded bullets right into the top of the things head causing some damage. The beast jumped up yelling in rage as he grabbed the boss. The boss was too slow and this time and was in the grips of the beast by his neck and raised up off the floor. The boss struggled in the grasp but realized he wouldn't be able to break the grips. Instead he pulled a pistols from behind him and began unloading into the beast's face. It caused a lot if damage to the beast and he dropped the boss to the floor clutching his own face. The boss stumbled on the floor catching his breath and standing back up. He walked up to the beast as he pulled a grenade from his pocket and pulling the pin with his teeth. He shoved the grenade as far into the beast mouth and kicked it in the chest sending in falling back. The boss turned and dove out of the blast radius as the he heard the loud bang and chunks of blood and flesh flying. He stood back up and dusted himself off as he saw the lifeless body and stump of bloody flesh where the head once sat. He then grabbed Pierce who was defending the front of the store.

They ran into the car and speed off. "That big fucker wasn't normal."

"You think?" The boss hit hard on the gas.

"I've seen some scary motherfuckers, but the way he was shrugging off bullets..." Pierce shifted in his seat.

"Yeah something wasn't right. At least he's dead." And all over the store.

"I hear that." Pierce was just relived.

They drove back to Shaundi's apartment parked in front watching to see if there were any follower. Once they saw they were in the clear the boss parked in the garage and the stepped out. Pierce called a homie to bring his car around. "Boss I'll be calling soon with something else for you to do."

The boss nodded and headed inside. He jogged up the stairs and into the apartment. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. It seemed quiet in there now. "Shaundi?" There was no answer. He checked the room and it was empty. He checked the time, he was away with Pierce for a while so she must have woken up and left to explore herself. She never really did like being pent up in a small place. Well he had his own things to do.

Several hours later he found himself sitting in a fast food parking lot scarfing down a few burgers and listening to the latest new report.

_For those who work in retail, life can be full of monotonous sales and customers that make one wish torture was legal. However, for a few employees of Planet Saints, life recently became well worth the pain: the leader of the Saints and Japanese commercial superstar Pierce Washington stopped by to do a little shopping. Though no autographs were signed for the hard workers at the store, shoppers were treated to a show of skill when an enraged man attacked the Saints after they exited the store. The ensuing fight showed bystanders that the Saints had not gone soft as international celebrities. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Celebrity News._

He finished his last bite of his burger before his phone started ringing. It was Pierce. "What's up."

"Glad you answered,I think I found us a new place." Pierce seemed way to happy.

"Pierce your suppose to be looking for Loren, not going house hunting" He wasn't that surprised.

"See that's the beauty of this place... It's owned by the Morningstar." It was a bit more interesting.

"Alright I'm listening." Did he really have a choice.

"The Morningstar have a penthouse downtown where they're throwing some big party for their global contacts..."

"And their real estate agent will be there right..." There was sarcasm.

"Real funny. I was going to say we crash the party, kill the Morningstar, and keep the place for the Saints." He could tell Pierce was very happy with his plan.

"I'm game, whats the plan." As long as he got to kill Morningstar.

"The saints will be downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for them to come up."

"Wait of I can't go up then how will I... Oh, right, penthouses..." Yay more helicopters.

"That's right, meet me at the airport in about an hour."

"What about Shaundi, have you spoke to her." He hasn't since the night before.

"Yeah, she will be there waiting."

"Ok see you in a hour." He had some things to take care of before.

He drove from the parking lot as he set his GPS. No more than a few minutes later he was in front of a Planet Saints. He thought to himself, _if I'm going to crash a party, might as well do it in style._ He had to look the part to fit into the crowd and not draw any extra attention. He entered the store and browsed the section were the clothes might make him look like a business man.

After a few outfit changes and the help from a friendly young worker who tried to hit on him he chose his final choice. He landed on a white button up shirt, a black dress coat, black dress slacks, and a black made sure to aviod purple. He left the store only needing to make one more stop.

As he drove up to the apartment he hopped out and jogged upstairs. He entered the room filled with crates and shut the door behind him. In front of him were laid out weapons waiting to be added to his arsenal. He grabbed duel pistols, SMG, shotgun, assault rifle and anything else he could conceal in his coat. He then took off as he set his GPS for the airport.

A while later he arrived where the helicopters were already loaded and waiting for him. He hopped into the chopper and the pilot handed him a mic. They set off for the penthouse that they would soon be claiming for theirs.

Minutes later they arrived over the city above a pent house blaring music and illuminated through every window. This had to be the place. One of the crew handed him a pair of binoculars and he surveyed the layout.

"Whatcha thinking" Pierce called over the headset.

"Some assholes in my pool" the boss saw his future pad. There was an outdoor deck and wonderful pool that he would be putting to good use soon.

"The crews waiting downstairs, say the word and we're crashing the party." Shaundi called over the headset pulling him from his fantasy of him in his new crib.

"Lets do this." He handed back the binoculars and strapped on his backpack.

He waited for Pierce's signal to jump..."alright your clear."

He grasped the edge of the open door and launched himself into the night below. "I really got to stop doing this shit." The cold air of the night blasted in his face and through his hair and for some reason the only thought in his mind was the song 'Power' by Kanye West. He neared the right time and pulled his cord, the parachute popped out and caught in the air as the straps jerked at his shoulders. He aimed for the helipad or at least the pool.

He drifted through the air and landed on the helipad as he released the clips from his backpack. He straightened his coat and ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the stairs and onto the pool deck.

"Shaundi I'm in, as soon as I find someone with the elevator code I'll unlock it." He spoke into his mic.

"Just give the word boss." She spoke back into his earpiece.

The boss watched to party goers and spotted one dress in Morningstar's colors and looked important. The boss made his way to him and grabbed him from behind. He flipped him around and held him with one hand around his neck and pulled a gun to his face. "What's the code to the freight elevator?"

"Go to hell!" The man spat back trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh, I love it when people say that..." The boss held tighter and cocked his gun.

"Fine codes 3-1-3-1, just watch the jacket..." The boss immediately snapped the neck of the man and turned his body as a human shield as Morningstar drew their weapons.

He aimed passed the guys head as his body took the bullets. Everyone on the pool deck scattered. The boss took out everyone outside then dropped the corpse as he reloaded. The deck was cleared for now as he walked inside.

"Damn Pierce picked a nice place for the crew." He looked into the main room with a open floor plan leading to other places he would explore later. There was also a giant statue in the middle of the room that he kinda liked and was going to make sure it stayed.

More Morningstar emerged from rooms holding strippers and party guest in their arms as shields. The boss ducked behind the couch and shot anyone in sight coming from the stairs or up on the balcony. Thank god Pierce wasn't there to see because he accidentally hit a few strippers that got in the line of fire. He checked the bottom rooms and saw they were clear and found stairs leading down.

He followed them seeing they had a basement type room below filled with boxes and crates of all sizes that he wanted to see what contained. "Look at all this shit... No way they are giving this up without a fight..."

He said it a bit to loud because more crew came out from behind crates and started shooting. He ducked behind a crate and pulled a grenade from his coat pocket. He pulled the ring with his teeth and tossed it behind him. He covered his ears and it went off with a bang sending the Morningstar either in pieces or across the room as well as destroying some control panels on the wall that he wasn't sure controlled. He wasnt worried now, he was more concerned on clearing the room. The boss shot anything that still moved.

Behind him he saw the elevator. "Ready to crash a party?" He called to Shaundi through the mic as he punched in the code.

He heard the elevator start working. "We're coming up, keep the door clear." Shaundi called back over the mic.

Right on cue the boss heard a commotion behind him and he turned to see Morningstar coming down the stairs. He stood behind a crate and defended the position until the elevator arrived.

The doors opened and Shaundi with a shotgun in hand stepped out with the saints behind her. "What's the plan here"

"Clear the rest of these bastards out of our new place."

"Easy enough." She followed him back upstairs to clear the rest of the Morningstar.

They ran through the building clearing Morningstar left and right. Shaundi looked out to the main room with a big glass front wall. "Boss, guys are getting dropped off outside."

The boss ran onto the deck to see the helicopter leave and a group of Morningstar emerged from the helipad. He stood on the patio and defended the building not letting anyone near him.

"How's it going Shaundi." He found her in the crib.

"Good news,we've cleared then out. Bad news the boys are saying this place is rigged to blow." She didn't seem to worried.

"Well shit..."

"Where's that guy in the helicopter going..." She pointed out to the helipad as a man ran from cover and into and helicopter.

"I bet he knows how to disarm this place." The boss took off running after him.

"Then try not to kill him..." Shaundi yelled at him as he missed the guy on the helipad and got into his own.

The boss started up the chopper and pulled it off the helipad. He saw the other chopper in the distance and caught up to it. He hovered above him mirroring every turn the copper made weaving through building and over streets. The guy seemed to never stopped and the boss followed him for a while.

He wanted to and check up on any updates about the new crib. "Shaundi you got the place cleaned up yet?" He remembered he still had his earpiece in.

"What do I look like, the damn maid?" If that's what it took he was sure he could stop by Leather & Lace on the way back and pick her up a maid costume.

He pulled from his thoughts and back to the conversation. "Soo... That's a no then...?"

"We're sitting on a bomb here and you're making jokes?" She was kinda pissed.

"Someone needs a nap..." There what sounded like Shaundi swearing in the background then a splash and the headset disconnected. "Shaundi..." He was sure she probably threw the headset into the pool.

He tossed his own headset and focused on following the chopper. He pass over a good portion of the city chasing down this asshole and he wasn't sure how much time he had left. He called Shaundi and asked about the bomb.

"Looks like these things are on a coded time and the clocks ticking, you got him yet?" She had a concerned tone.

"Just finish cleaning up, I'll get the codes." He saw the chopper slow down and lower.

"Nope, no codes just wires. Red, green, blue, and black."

"Yeah I'll get back to you on that." He saw the chopper lower to what looked like to be a warehouse.

He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He watched the chopper land below and then ran get out and ran into the warehouse. The boss looked around but couldn't find anywhere close enough to land. He looked in the back of the chopper and saw a parachute and strapped it on. He positioned the chopper to hover then released the controls and jumped from the chopper. He pulled the cord and dropped down to the warehouse as he watched the chopper sway and spin out of control and into the open water surround around the warehouse outside.

He dropped on the pavement and unlatched his backpack. He took off running into the warehouse, as soon as he turned the corner he stopped quickly and had to dive behind the wall to avoid the ambush waiting for him. He waited as the bullets flew passed the wall as he took his own pistol out. First the two nearest ones with shotguns. Second the two snipers on metal railings above with red laser scope. Third the pistol and SMGs at mid range. He cleared the floor and made sure to check behind every crate not wanting anyone left breathing.

As soon as it was absolutely clear he walked up the stairs looking for the man running from him. On top there was an office with big glass windows over looking the warehouse floor. The boss was sure that asshole was hiding in here so he kicked through the door and it slammed into the wall with a big thud. There was on a big desk in the room with some chairs but other than that it looked empty. The boss could hear the scattered breathing of someone else in the room. He slowly walked up to the desk and kicked it over. Sure enough there was a man cowering underneath it. The boss lifted him by his neck and held him in the air.

"How do I defuse the bomb?" He yelled into the mans face.

"The red wire, cut the red one." The man quickly responded gasping for air.

The boss smiled at the man and turned tossing him through the window to the concrete below. He walked back down the stairs as he dialed the phone.

Shaundi answered quickly. "Shaundi cut the red one."

"Damn I lost the bet."

He scoffed and hung up think they were gambling their lives on colors. He was back on the main floor of the warehouse as he walked up to the man he had thrown. He was trying to crawl away dragging his legs behind him. The boss walked up behind him and shot through the back of his head leaving him in a pool of blood. He looked around and noticed a camera watching him from the corner so he smiled at it a shot it down.

Miller typed on his phone while Killbane stood in front of him. "The Saints aren't going to back down."

Killbane posed next to one of his statues flexing. "Matty, there's nothing to worry about."

Loren emerged from behind doors with his twin at his side. "My thoughts exactly, Mr. Killbane. The Saints are no more than a white noise of empty threats."

"With respect, sir... I'd say "empty" is no longer applicable." Miller slid his phone across the table to Loren. He watched as a video played as the boss stood over a mans body and shot him. He then turned his attention to the camera, smiled, and shot it disconnecting the video.

The boss arrive back at the newly claimed crib, he landed the helicopter on the helipad and stepped out. He walked up the stairs and up to the deck where a cleaning crew was finishing up. There waiting in him was Pierce and Shaundi sitting on the couch. He walked up to them. "Have you guys taken a look around this place yet."

The both shook their heads " I wanted to wait for you so he wouldn't try claiming any rooms before you got to take a look." She motioned to Pierce.

The boss nodded and they all stood up to explore. The boss first headed to the kitchen checking out its big open space and modern look. Shaundi had gone straight upstairs to the master bedroom. Pierce went straight upstairs to the bar.

The boss looked through everything in the house finding his new office, gym, pool, bar, and even garden. He went into the bedroom to look it over, there was a giant bed, couches, a big ass tv, a coffee table in between, and the ginormous bathroom. Everybody met back down stairs. They sat on the couch facing each other.

"Wait I want to have our first meeting here out on my new pool deck." The boss stood up and walked outside.

The other two followed behind. The boss sat in one of the chairs and stretched out on it. The other two stood in front of him.

Pierce announced, "soo... Since this was my idea, I say I get that bedroom."

Shaundi scoffed "you're fucking high."

Pierce sat there pouting and looking at the boss. The boss shrugged. "Come on, let me have it." He turned back to her.

She tried shoving passed him and walking away. He stayed put and playfully shoved back. He didn't mean it but it was to late and she fell into the pool behind them with a splash. Both men sat there motionless with the same expression of concern for their wellbeing. Well mostly Pierce because she was going to kill him. He took off running like a 5 year old.

She emerged from the water gasping for air and wiping her face. "Where is that asshole, I'm going to fucking kill him." She swam to the end of the pool and hoisted herself out.

The boss stood up and offered her his hand helping her out of the pool. She stood up and continued to wipe the water off her face.

The boss laughed but stopped as she glared at him. "Here take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" She stood there shivering.

"Take off your wet clothes, you'll dry off faster." He handed her a towel conveniently on one of the patio chairs. He saw she was still reluctant. "Don't worry I won't look." He turned around looking forward at the house.

He heard the sound of the wet fabric being stripped off of skin and hit the floor with a plop. "There I'm done, and I'm going to take a shower then sleep." She quickly walked past him and into the house.

He laughed and scooped her clothes off the floor and tossing them on to one of the chairs. He walked into the crib and up the stairs. He walked up to the bedroom door and knocked, "Shaundi?" There was no answer so he stepped in.

The bathroom door was shut and he heard the shower running. He stepped into the room now really looking into the details. To his right a big king-size bed with a black frame and light colored soft thin sheets. At both sides there were black nightstands, across from the feet of the bed was a black couch shaped in an L shape perfect to lay out on. On front mounted onto the wall was the entertainment system, a big flat screen with stereos on either side. In between was a glass table and black metal frame work. His favorite part was two of the walls were entirely glass with a door at one end. At the moment one side of the glass the drapes were drawn covering the view. On the other side the drapes were tied back exposing the balcony with chairs placed there overlooking both the city and the pool below them.

He walked back into the room and shut the glass door. He sat on the couch turning on the tv and placing his feet in the table. He flipped through the channels and found a news report.

_Parties with the rich and famous usually involve expensive champagne, recreational drugs, and numerous hookers. Now, gunfights can be added to that list. Shots were fired in a downtown penthouse apartment resulting in several deaths and at least one noise complaint filed by a neighbor. The reason for the violence is unknown, however, some guests were seen fleeing the scene after a fight broke out. Among the attendees were several local and foreign businessmen, as well as a reported appearance from the Saints. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Celebrity Crime Report._

The boss turned off the tv as the shower shut off and a short while after Shaundi stepped out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel and looked a little shocked not expecting the boss to be sitting there.

He noticed her discomfort, "Hey, I was going to ask if I can crash on the couch in here... If not I can just take one of the couches downstairs."

"No it's fine.." She walked up to the bed pulling one of sheets and running her hand over it.

He took off his coat placing it on the couch. He then proceeded into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He removed his buttons on his shirt pulling it off and removing his pants placing them next to the door. He then stepped into the shower and letting the cold water run down his body. He ran his hands through his hair under the water and scrubbed his body. He stopped when he thought her heard the door open and shut. He turned the water off and stepped out grabbing a towel. He dried his hair and wrapped it around his waist. He looked around the bathroom and saw he was still alone so he ignored what he thought he heard. He walked up to the mirror and combed his hair back. He then noticed his beard as he rubbed his chin. He saw it was getting messy and he sat in front of the mirror until the entire thing was gone with no traces visible. He ran a hand over his smooth chin and washed his face off drying with a towel.

He turned around to his clothes and picked it up off the floor. He put his pants back on but couldn't seem to find his shirt. He looked around but it was no where in the room. He stepped out of the bathroom and that's when he saw it. It was on a sleeping woman in that kingsized bed. She look so small in one of his oversized shirts and in that gigantic bed. The shirt was button except for a few on top, the end of it met at her mid thigh, and the sleeves she folded up to her elbows. He smiled at her and decided it would be best if she kept it for now. He pulled the covers up to her and turned himself laying on the couch. He stretched out of the comfortable material and shut his eyes. That night he would finally get some sleep.

His head was spinning, he was dazed and confused. As soon as his head cleared enough he felt the control of his body and tried moving but couldn't. He looked forward seeing... Gat? "Gat? Hey Johnny... Johnny." There was no answer and Gat had his back turned to the boss. He was in some kind if cockpit... Oh fuck, the plane... He was finally able to move his feet and paced towards Gat. He reached for his shoulder but his hand went through like he was some kind of hologram. He watched Gat push buttons completely unaware of the boss. Gat pushed a red button in front of a speaker and a familiar voice came through. "Johnny we're about to jump."

Gat hit the button and spoke into the mic. "Right on I'll see you in Stil..."

The boss remembered this part... He turned to see goons bust through the door and shoot. The boss rose his arm to defend his face from the bullets but soon opened them to see the bullets were going right through him having no effect. He heard grunting and turned to see Gat slump and hit the floor.

The boss ran over to him and tried doing anything , "Gat... Fuck,.. GAT..." He tried to touch Gat but same as before there was no effect. He slumped over the body and shut his eyes keeping him for crying over the body.

"So I see you've joined us..." There was that French accent.

The boss turned to see Loren at the door way then he looked around the room to see who he was talking to. There was no one but his goons behind him. "You, You came back for your friend... ."

The boss jumped to his feet and took off running into Loren. He ducked his head and attempted to slam into him with his shoulder but he was caught by surprise. On of the his brutes stepped forward and grabbed him by his neck and flipped him until the brute was behind the boss pinning his arms back. The boss tried thrashing and breaking out of it but he wasn't able to and sat hanging in the air defenseless with his arms pinned.

Loren laughed in front of him watching the struggle. " You can't run from me now... I've got a little gift for you."

He snapped his fingers and some of his goons drag forward a lady. The boss looked up in rage. "Shaundi..."

Loren laughed again. "So I see I've got something that caught your interest. It would be horrible if something were to happen to such a pretty face."

"Listen you French fuck, if you touch her I swear I'll ..."

"You won't do a thing." He turned to his henchmen holding Shaundi, " Have her wait for me down below, this won't take long."

They started dragging her away, the boss started thrashing again. "Shaundi, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." They were out of the room when Loren turned back to the boss.

"Break his legs." He ordered his goon.

Before the goon made a move the boss slammed his head back into the brutes nose. The brute dropped him to the floor as he clenched his gushing face. The boss lifted himself off the floor and kneed his exposed rips and punched him in his already injured face sending him stumbling back. He turned and just caught a fist into his face. The boss stumbled back and before he knew it his legs were swept from under him and he was on his back. Loren stood above him and pulled a knife from his coat. He stood above the boss and took the knife in both hands and brought it down with force. The boss caught his wrist and stopped the knife. He pushed it up and away from him gaining leverage over Loren.

Just as he thought he would be able to reverse it, one of Loren's goons hit him over the head with a blunt object. His head fell back on to the floor as pain flooded through his skull. His vision blurred and he lost movement in his limbs. He would have gone unconscious when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He yelled in pain and lifted his head to see the knife deep in his chest. Loren laughed above him and he tossed trying to sit up. Loren just pushed deeper in and jiggled the knife around widening the wound. The boss yelled and grabbed the end of the knife trying to pull it out. He went deaf and his vision blurred as he saw stars as he started losing strenth and blacking out. He heard a faint voice that got louder and seemed to get closer. "Boss... Boss..."

It was a female voice that seemed to be so near. He regained movement if his hands and they found the handle of the knife. He tried pulling it out but it wouldn't budge. He heard the voice again. "Boss..." It seemed more concerned this time. He felt weight on his chest again were the knife was but it wasn't pain. He tried pulling again and moving his body around. "Boss..." His eyes shut and his mind went blank.

"BOSS..." The voice yelled at him and his eyes snapped open. He was in the dark this time, somewhere different and could see a figure above him with a hand extended to his chest. He panicked and grabbed the arm pulling it forward and he tried to roll over. He was confused when he rolled off the end of something and into the floor. He didn't care much for now he just sat on top of the body pinned their arms down. "Boss...what are you doing?"

The voice registered in his head and his mood flushed from anger and softened. He made out the face in the darkness and shit. "Shaundi... Shit I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

He got off of her and lifted her off the floor. "No I'm fine, you just scared me."

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." He sat down and rested his head in his hands. "Did I wake you?"

" No I was already up and heard you say something I couldn't make out and when I walked over I saw you looked hurt almost and you were shaking." She sat next to him.

"Yeah it was just some stupid dream, why were you up so late anyway?" He looked over at the clock seeing it was very late.

"I was cold and went to look how to turn up the heat in here, but I don't know where to find the things to control it."

He now noticed she had her arms crossed and was rubbing her hands on her upper arms. "You know what, that's probably in the basement with all those control panels. Come on, I'll go check it out."

He stood up and walked out of the room with her closely behind. He walked down the stairs and into the basement. It was dark and colder down there so he walked first and hit the light switch. He turned to see her follow behind and he noticed a little shiver she did when her feet hit the cold cement.

He smiled and continued walking though the basement. She tiptoed behind trying to avoid as much contact with the floor. He found the control panel and looked through the panel. He found the switch but the wires looked fried. "Uh, bad news. I kinda broke this earlier when I threw a grenade in here. The heat and blast wave from it must have destroyed the controls. I guess we can't do anything for now, I will call some on up tomorrow."

"Uhh, that's just great then, you need to stop breaking things" She took off walking back upstairs.

"Excuse me?" He followed behind.

She didn't say a word as he follows her back to the room. She entered the room and threw herself on the bed as he shut the door. She got under the covers and curled her legs in trying to stay warm. He stood at the edge of the bed as he saw she was shivering again and goose bumps were visible throughout her body. He let out a huff of air and climbed into the bed. She jolted as his warm hands grazed her hips and pulled her closer. "What are you doing..."

"Shhh" He proceed to scoot closer until his chest was pressed closely to her back. Despite her resistance at first he settled pressed tightly against her with his arm across her and his hand on her hip. His head nuzzled at the back of her neck and his warm breath sent more chills down her body. She placed her hand on top of his as the warmth wrapped around her and consumed her. It didn't take long before both their breathing calmed and they drifted off consumed by exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shaundi **

She awoke to the dim light of sunrise peering through the shades covering the window. She felt the warmth wrapped around her go missing and she was left alone once more. She shifted in the oversized soft bed remembering where she was in the new crib and who she was with. There was rustling of clothes behind her and she stared lazily making out the figure dressing on the other side of the room.

He must have noticed her because he smiled and watched her rub her eye and yawn. "Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

"It's fine, why are you up so early?" She sat up and looked at the clock seeing it was much earlier than she was use to.

"Pierce had some things for me to help him with. We are going to run out but I'll be back later. You on the other hand should go back to sleep, I'll call you after when we finish with our next plan."

She just nodded, shut her eyes, and dropped her head back on the pillow. After a few more minutes of shuffling in the room she heard the boss walk up near the bed. His footsteps stopped and she waited trying to figure out what her was doing. Right as she was about to open her eyes she felt the blanket which was pulled to her waist be pulled higher on top of her to her chest. Then the sounds of his footsteps exiting the room and the door shut. The last thing she heard was muffled sounds of Pierce and the Boss talking before she fell back to sleep.

What seemed to be seconds later, she awoke alone in the bed once more. The sun was higher and shined through the window making the room brighter and more visible. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock next to her. It had been hours since she first awoke earlier. She remembered what the boss said and checked her phone for any messages from him. There were none so she assumed he was still busy with Pierce. She sat up and placed her feet over the edge of the bed on the floor.

The carpet was soft and she took a minute before she stood up. The over sized shirt which was bunched up at her waist, fell back down to her mid-thigh. She stretched and walked to the door and stepped out to the balcony. It seemed to be empty so she was startled when she spotted a young saint stepped forward.

He must have seen he startled her because he took a step back. "I'm sorry, did I scare you."

"Yes a little bit, I just thought I was here alone. Do you need something, that you're here?"

"Oh no, that boss asked me to wait here for you if you needed anything for when you awoke."

"Well in that case could you see if we have any coffee."

"Of course." The saint made his way to the kitchen.

She walked back into the room and shut the door. She stretched out on the comfortable couch and grabbed the remote on the coffee table. She laid back and flipped through the channels on flat screen mounted on the wall. Through the nonsense channels she landed on one that caught her attention. She turned the volume up and set the remote down.

It was a news report taking place in Steelport. The reported stood next to some crushed cars and blown up buildings. She commented on something that it was not confirmed who was behind the destruction but saints involvement was likely. They were trying to figure out how in fact someone got their hands on a military tank but their would be a police investigation and a search for the tank. Shaundi had no doubt that the boss was behind this and this wasn't the only thing he was up to. She didn't even want to know how or why he had a tank. The news report finished and she continued through the channels.

After a few more minutes of flipping through channels she settled on a commercial. It was a saints commercial for Saints flow. It finished and what ever show was playing returned. Loud theme music started and Professor Genkis logo appeared. Two announcers explained the show and were ready to announce their new contestant. The camera shot to the doors waiting open on the game floor. The buzzer sounded and the doors slid open and a tall built muscular man stepped forward and the lights in the arena flipped on.

_Holy Shit_

"And on today's show our contestant will be none other than the leader of the third street saints."

_What the hell_

She ignored the announcers comments on their prediction of this contestant and some story about their visit to Stilwater. She watched as the boss took his first step into the arena lit with flamethrowers, electric barriers, cement blocks, and weird mascots scattered through the maze. She flinched as mascots lined up and shot at the boss. She didn't understand the point of this show but it seemed to be you either kill everyone and win or you die, this was a perfect thing for him and from the looks of it he seemed to be having to much fun.

She tossed the remote down and grabbed her phone. She dialed and it rung a few times. She waited and watch on the tv as the boss stopped shooting and checked his phone. He shot a few times then answered the phone. "Hey, what's up." He shot again.

"Do you by any chance hear about that tank that took out a bunch of buildings downtown." It wasn't much of a question, more of a statement.

"Oh so you saw that, what do you think? You know it wasn't easy getting that tank."

"Yeah I bet, so what are you doing right now?"

He shot at some more mascots, "Oh you know, just some stuff."

"Really, is that gunshots I hear?"

"I don't know, maybe." She watched as he pressed the phone to his chest this time when he turned to shoot again.

"Ok well, you might want to look to your left."

On camera she saw him look to his left just as a mascot jumped the barrier to his side. He didn't move the phone this time, just shot. "How did you know?"

"Look up to the right."

She watched him search then his eyes landed on the camera. He had the biggest grin on his face and he waved. "So I'm guessing this is live?"

"Yup. So how the hell did you get on that show?"

"Pierce has been dragging me to a bunch of shit today. He said to boost our rep a lot of people watch this show so I should make a guest appearance."

"Sounds like Pierce, anyway you left somebody here to watch me. I'm a big girl, I don't need to be babysat."

"Oh right Alex, I asked him to stay to help you."

"Look to your right, anyway I don't need help."

He turned and shot at a beer mascot, "Thanks, and I suppose you are planning on going out with just my shirt today?"

She looked down and remember that all she had was the oversized shirt she stole from him. "Ummm..."

"Yeah that's what I thought, send Alex to get what ever you want."

"Fine, there's two on the balcony." He shot them down. "Anyway call me when your done playing your games."

"You got it." He hung up the phone and waved at the camera once again.

She smiled at the tv as he continued his game show. There was a knock on the door and she got and answered it. Alex stood at the door and handed her a coffee mug. She took it and took a sip. "Thank you." She took an other drink.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you run to planet saints for me? I would go but you probably noticed, I'm not really dressed to go out." She motioned to her clothing.

"Of course."

"Great, let me give you a list."

**Boss**

He exited the arena after he finished the surprisingly fun game show. He got to kill people in dumb ass costumes and he could display it to the public to anyone watching. After he left the set he went to Planet Saints and changed out of the blood stained and burnt clothes. He misjudged some of the traps but avoided then enough for just his clothes to get the worst.

On his way out Pierce had called him and told him to head to a sports bar for some reason. The boss walked in and spotted Pierce at the end of the bar drinking beer and throwing darts. "This doesn't seem like your kinda place, Pierce." He leaned against the bar next to him.

"What's to hate? The beer is cheap... and I'm the best looking motherfucker in here." He was a bit cocky and that comment could be debatable.

The boss just ignored it and continued on. "Look, you may think it's time to kick back but I'm done toying with these bastards, I want Loren and I want him now. Where is he?"

"No idea, but 10k says he's hiding out in that big ass skyscraper." Pierce threw an other dart.

"Loren's a tactician, he's not gonna hole up in a building that screams "I'm a criminal mastermind." I need something concrete."

"Then hit up Powder." An other dart.

"I don't have time for a stripper." Sadly

"No, Powder's a designer gun store downtown... I saw some of Loren's thugs talking to the owner, there's gotta be something there."

The boss shrugged then grinned. "Let's go shopping."

He left the bar and told Pierce to meet him there. He went back to the crib and grabbed all his weapons ranging from melee to grenades. As he stocked up his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the ID and answered. "Shaundi give me good news."

"We are going to burn Powder to the ground." Wow, that's...

"That's... A little extreme"

"See you there" She hing up before he could respond.

"Shaundi wai... Oh boy." He grabbed his pistol and quickly left to his car.

He sped off to Powder saw the two waiting for him. "Lotta people with guns in there. We'll go in the back way." He looked into the front doors as he drew his gun.

"You don't think the back's guarded?" Pierce commented from behind.

The boss peaked around the corner of the building. There he saw the back door and the guards. "There's, like, two punks."

"What about the inside, motherfucker?" Pierce complained.

Before he could answer back he felt his gun pulled from his hand. He looked away from Pierce and saw Shaundi was already aiming and fired. She fired two shots that his dead center in both men's chest and they dropped to the floor. "Put in your tampons and let's do this." She shoved the pistol into the boss's chest.

He grabbed it and looked at Pierce shrugging as they followed Shaundi forward. As they turned the corner a siren blared through the parking lot behind the build and a team of Morningstar piled out the doors.

The boss ducked behind the back of a detached semi truck. "Great plan Shaundi" He shot behind him.

"You said two guys, not my fault." She joined him in shooting.

"No I'm serious, this is my kind of plan." He always enjoyed killing Morningstar. He looked over at Shaundi rolling her eyes and he smiled then focused back on the action.

As usual there wasn't much of a challenge. They cleared the parking lot and entered the building through its back doors. The boss entered first slowly and with out surprise they were met with more gunfire.

They all took shelter behind crates and alternated between ducking and shooting.

"They have snipers in here" Shaundi yelled over at him.

He looked over and saw the red beams searching through the room. He followed them back to their source and saw the snipers standing on the railing above. He jumped from cover and shot them down while his team covered him.

"Whoever's in charge here probably knows where it find Loren." Shaundi yelled over again.

"Lets head to the office and see if they are hiding under their desk." He stood up and walked through the storage room.

After the was cleared they continued on to an other set of doors at the end of the warehouse. He pushed them open and it looked like it was some lounge area or the employes. Three Morningstar emerged but they didn't slow them down much.

They exited the lounge area into an other storage room. It looked clear but then the boss heard a whirling noise.

"Oh this can't be good." Shaundi called out behind him.

He searched the room then heard Pierce yell, "Mini gun!" And he saw it.

A giant brute emerged from behind some boxes wielding a giant mini gun that was perfect portioned to the brute. He ducked behind boxes to avoid the spray of bullets and looked over to see his crew were smart enough to do the same. He threw a flash grenade and it stunned it enough for them to get some good shots on the beast. The three surrounded him emptiness their clip on it. As the brute recovered they reloaded quickly but as they turned back around the brute was already standing and his gun was whirling again. As they flinched preparing to get hit the brutes gun spun but nothing was being shot. The boss looked and saw the brute was put of bullets. He smiled and continued shooting at the brute. Before the brute could finish reloading he was on his ass and stood no chance for the three shooting at point blank range into his skull. After the boss was positive the brute was dead a smile came across his face like a kid on Christmas as he grabbed the brutes mini gun.

It was heavy and he walked awkward with it and was not even possible to run with. He could do a bit of a jog for a few second before he had to take a rest but there was no way he was leaving it behind. More Morningstar came from behind and he unleashed the weapon clearing anything at the door before his crew even turned around. He stopped shooting and turned to see his crews expression. Pierce smiled and was laughing that the boss could even shot let alone carry that thing. He then saw Shaundi's expression which was half an eye roll mixed with something else that showed the annoyance of their childlike fascination over something that's big and makes loud noises.

He just smiled and winked at her with just earned him an other eye roll. He continued up the stairs as they followed close behind. As soon as he hit the top step more Morningstar cover the railings they just stepped on. He watched as the two ducked but he just stood there, aimed, and destroyed everyone with the bullets flying in all directions. He unloaded a clip on them and once the gun clicked empty he saw there was no one left standing. He looked back at Shaundi with a smug smile knowing that had to change her reaction with the gun.

"Alright that was pretty impressive." She gave in as he reloaded on the floor.

as he reloaded he heard more footsteps across the warehouse and he looked up to see more Morningstar emerging from the office.

"Looks like they don't want us getting into that office" Pierce called out as he ducked.

"We're not giving them a choice." He pulled his weapon up again and unloaded on the Morningstar head. He then turned to see Pierce yelling and pointing behind them. He turned to see Morningstar coming from the back too. He alternated from shooting forward then backwards. Finally the gun ran empty and he was out of bullets. He frowned disappointed and tossed the gun to the floor.

He pulled out his assault rifle and slowly pushed his way to the office. Just outside the doors they defended the area against the Morningstar coming from the rear. They cleared out the nearest Morningstar and he kicked in the door as Pierce and Shaundi defended the room.

"Guess the manager cleared out." He looked around the empty office.

"I'll get what I can off the computer" Shaundi ran to one of the computers and started typing away.

He was surprised she was so good with computer but he didn't question it. He took position looking out one of the windows to the warehouse floor. Pierce stayed outside the room guarding if any slipped passed him. He sat with his assault rifle supporting it on the windowsill. This would have been a perfect opportunity for his mini gun but sadly he saw it across the room empty of bullets. He made a mental note to remember to place an order for one. He was pulled from his thoughts as Shaundi yelled behind him, "Done, lets go." He emptied the rest of his clip at the Morningstar and turned to Pierce motioning for him to leave. He walked to the back of the room and shot the doorknob to the door in the corner. He kicked it open and covered the two as they ran out of the building. He walked out after them and shut the door behind them. They walked down stairs leading back to the parking lot and headed back to the crib.

Shaundi went through the information she pulled from the computers. She put together that Loren was staying in the Morningstar office building centered in the middle of the city. The boss started discussing the plan but Piece cut him off. "Maybe we should wait and call for back up."

"Pierce we waited long enough, now we go for Loren."

"Won't be easy. That whole towers got to be crawling with Morningstar."

"Since when have we done things the easy way."

"True, so whats the plan." Pierce let the boss continue.

"Kill everyone until we find Loren" A pretty simple plan

"Makes sense"

"Call our crew to bring all the crates from the apartment to the penthouse." Pierce nodded and started typing away.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. " Shaundi announced.

He looked at Shaundi as she watched out the window with a stern look. "Don't worry he won't get away this time."

"You bet your ass he won't."

Damn right he wasn't. He took a few minutes driving to the crib and when he arrived the crew had already set up with all their weapons laid out. The three walked up picking their poison.

"Ladies first." He stepped aside letting Shaundi choose first.

She chose the biggest assault rifle attached with a scope and grenade launcher. Pierce quickly took it out of her hands. "Little big for you."

"Give me the goddamn gun, Pierce." She pulled it back and pushed him aside.

"Okay..."

"Let's give that motherfucker what's comin' to him." He loaded his own assault rifle and turned to the exit. The two joined him on his side, Shaundi to the left Pierce to the right. He thought this would be perfect for an action movie as the three walked wielding their weapons and looking like badasses as always.

They took the elevator down and he watched Shaundi still surprised she could carry that gun with her slender frame. "Are you sure you want to do this." He didn't want her getting to emotional and do something stupid when they got to Loren.

"Don't worry about me, I need this. Loren has to pay for what he did and I want to be there when he gets what he deserves."

He nodded and opened the door as she hauled in her weapon. He got into the drivers side and Pierce jumped in the back.

"No worries girl, we aren't stopping with Loren. We are going to take out the whole fucking Syndicate." Pierce commented from behind.

"I think we'll need a little more than killing one guy to do that." She shot back at Pierce then looked towards him driving.

"We didn't steal that bomb for nothing." They were going to put it to good use.

"How hard do you think finding Phillepe will be." Pierce spoke up.

"Come on, he's a criminal mastermind... He's got to be on the top floor. It's like a rule." They had taken the top floor in their building.

"You think he's going to be that cliche." Pierce commented.

"Doesn't matter... We're killing everyone in there..." Shaundi was dead serious.

"You sure the crew has the right address for our deliver Pierce?" He wanted to make sure the bomb made it to the right location.

"It's all taken care of. As soon as the loading docks cleared they'll drive it in."

"How many times are you going to check that gun." Pierce asked Shaundi.

"How long is it going to take to get there?"

"Just asking..."

"Save it for Loren's goons." He had to cut in between the children's bickering.

He made sure to speed up and drive quicker before she started complaining about that. He say the building and drove to the back loading dock.

"They ain't fucking around here." Pierce called at as they entered and Morningstar was already taking guard.

He stopped the car and they all jumped out guns blazing. He watched them take cover as they returned fire. He took cover behind a pillar.

"Shit they have snipers in here." Shaundi yelled out over to him.

He saw the red beams and followed them up to their owner. He shot and saw the beam die out. "Not anymore."

"You think all packages are this hard to drop off here?" Pierce yelled over to him.

"Ha ha... Can you just shot them." Shaundi scolded at Pierce.

"That big guy doesn't want us to go inside."

He looked up and saw where Pierce was pointing. "Fuck you guys take care of these guys, I got him."

He ran up to him as the brute launches a saint across the room. He shot at him a few times gaining his attention then ducked behind a truck. As he heard the giant footsteps here he dropped a grenade and ran. He turned to see the brute flip the tuck and the grenade exploded just as he stepped over it. That sent the brute crashing to the floor and he took his chance and pulled his shotgun furring into the brutes head. As soon as he was positive it was dead he tuned to see his crew cleared the Morningstar.

"Here comes our package now." Pierce point towards the truck hauling in a large trailer covered by a tarp.

He ran up to it and set the timer.

"Bombs set and the clocks ticking." Pierce announced as 15:59 blinked on the screen.

"Why didn't we wait to do that after we killed Loren?" Shaundi asked looking at the screen.

Pierce stood in silence then, "that's a good question... We should probably move."

He quickly made his way to the elevator as the two followed closely. He hit the button to the top floor and they started their rise to the top. About half way the elevator shut down and stopped.

"What did you do." Shaundi yelled.

"It wasn't me, it just stopped." Pierce tried hitting some buttons with no luck.

"Did you really expect to waltz up to my office when I control the building." A voice called over the speaker.

He just ognored it and took a hold of the elevator doors and pried it open. He held it as Shaundi then Pierce went under his arms and he released following them. Not so unexpected they were greeted my Morningstar.

"Shit..." He pulled his weapon and cleared the hallway. At the end was an entrance to a big factory looking room with all kind of wires and mechanical shit.

"What the fuck is this room." Shaundi yelled as they got further in seeing some weird shit hanging from the aceiling. "Are those people in there." It almost looked like eggs storing actual people.

"It looked like all those big guys we keep seeing, clones?" Pierce called out referring to the brutes.

"Makes sense to me." Not really.

"What?" Shaundi yelled out to him.

"Ok maybe "makes sense" was too strong."

"What should we call these guys?" Pierce asked.

"Who cares, they're blowing up with the rest of this place." Shaundi called out.

"How about bricks, they hit like they are made of this stuff." Pierce offered.

"Bricks? Really?" Shaundi didn't sound to amused.

"Alright, what would you call them?" Pierce asked her.

"John." There was obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"You ain't getting how this works, do you?" Pierce asked.

He left the children to argue again and took off upstairs seeing more Morningstar sent down. He easily made his way up the stairs as he is assault rifle cleared a path. As soon as his foot hit the top step a brute modified with a welding mask, a giant flame thrower, and two gas tanks on his back stepped onto the floor.

"I knew this want going to be easy but... Jesus." Pierce called out cowering behind him.

He took it as a challenge and shot at it. The brute walked slowly giving him a good opportunity to shot it. Sadly every shot that connected with its head was just deflected off it mask. He was going to need a different approach.

"Shaundi get his attention."

She hit it a few times and it turned putting its back towards him. Then an idea hit him. He shot a few times into the tank and it hit sending out streams of gas. He then lit a molotov and threw it. "Shaundi duck." The gas tank exploded killing the brute. He came out from cover to confirm the kill. As he walked up a big grin came across his face again as he looked down to see the flamethrower looked still intact.

He picked it up testing it a few times in the air before turning catch Shaundi rolling her eyes again and Pierce finally emerging from cowering. Just like the mini gun it took a lot of upper body strength as he hauled it up an other set of stairs. No matter how much it took he was not giving up the flamethrower until it was drained.

He tuned the corner to see more Morningstar waiting and he took his chance. He unleashed the flames as the bodies were engulfed in flames. He smiled as they ran and either hot the floor it ran passed him and Shaundi finished then off. As the last man was rolling on the floor quickly burning the flamethrower sputtered and stopped spitting fire. He huffed and tossed it to the floor seeing it was out of juice since there were no gas tanks connected.

He pulled out his assault rifle again turning the corner completely unready for what lay ahead.

"What the hell is all this?" There on the wall was one of the brutes naked and restrained with wires attached to him.

The brute opened his eyes and spoke. "Phillipe likes his things custom-made, and for his Brutes, I am the master pattern, you see."

"Why are you still strung up if they already cloned your ass?" Pierce asked from behind.

"The copies are flawed. They have my brawn but not my brain. I can help you." The brute offered.

"The last time a big naked dude said he could help me, it did not end well." Pierce said to him.

Shaundi stepped forward examining the wires. "What could he do anyway? Those wires and shit are probably keeping him alive."

"Trust me, I'm still strong enough to kill Phillipe."

She looked to him and shrugged as they both opened fire at the machine. There was some sparks and the machine shut down as the brute kept down and stood up.

"You want some clothes, man?" Pierce offered staring at the naked man.

The brute just cracked his neck and said. "No time." As he took off walking forward.

Pierce whispered behind as they followed. "Man, like I said, the last time a big naked dude..."

"This elevator will take us to the offices." The brute hit the button to the elevator.

"Follow me to Phillipe's office," the brute called out as he ran down the hall.

"Seriously man, if you want I could find you like a... Shower curtain or something." Pierce offered again from behind.

"The human body is nothing to be ashamed of, unless you have...insecurities." The brute motioned to Pierce's lower body.

"I'm good..." Pierce just left it.

"Hey man, you got a name?" He cut in.

"My name is Oleg Kirrlov..."

"So... What did you do before you became a... Glorifies pincushion?" Shaundi asked.

"I think it's best for our friendship if I never elaborate. Just know the enemy of your enemy is your friend. As long as you oppose the Syndicate you have nothing to fear of me."

"Works for me, welcome to the saints." He recruited a new member.

The big man offered his smile of approval and busted through a door in their way.

After an other flight of stairs the big man started running down the hall. "Loren's office is this way."

The busted through an other door and into a hallway. There they saw the Frenchman enter the elevator and wave a cigarette at them. He took of running to it shooting but barely missing each time.

As soon as he reached the doors they had already shit with a bing and started the descent. "Damn it. He banged on the doors a few times.

"That's an express elevator to the basement, there's no way to can catch it." The big man said.

"Fuck that." He took of running and jumping off the balcony grabbing a hold of a giant decorative ball hanging for the ceiling. "Knock it loose, I'm going to crush that son of a bitch."

"Leave it to me." Oleg yelled at him as he hung on the ball with one hand and pulling his gun with the other. On multiple floors below Morningstar had came put to the balcony trying to gun down them. "I got this one." Pierce offered but wasn't making much of a difference.

He shot as many as he could while he waited. "Hurry up he's getting away."

He heard creaking and Oleg yell done. "Done."

He wasn't sure how he dislodged it but the ball started to drop. "I'm coming for you Frenchy." He yelled as he plummeted to the ground floor.

The ball stopped as jerked him with whiplash as it got caught on a floor. He he could see was a brute charging at him and leaping on the ball. The ball dislodged and started to fall again. "Get off my damn ball." He yelled as he unloaded into its head as it crept forward dragging itself across the ball.

As the brute neared it stood up just as the ball jerked sending him flying off.

The French man exited the elevator walking towards the exit. He stopped when he heard a strange sound but though nothing off it as he stood listening more. It sounded as if it was nearing fast and before he could react or look anywhere something crashed down on him.

He hit the floor with a loud crash but positive he hit the target dead on. The ball had hot with tremendous force and it sent him rolling over as the ball itself rolled. He jumped to the side avoiding the path of the ball. He fell on his ass and back pretty hard which might bruise the next day but at least safe from the metal balls path. He stood up and dusted off.

"Dammit, I should of though if a Belgian pancake joke." He said to himself as he heard the elevator behind him ding and the rest if his crew joined him.

"Time to blow this place to hell." Shaundi said as she stared walking to the car.

Oleg stopped him before he got I. The car. "I hate this place more than anyone but it would be foolish to destroy Phillipe's research without seeing what we could harvest from it."

"We can here to send a message didn't we?" Shaundi asked him.

"Why not keep the building for yourself?" Oleg offered.

"Your choice here boss." Pierce called out.

Both had reasonable argument but the big man was right. They could use Phillipe's research and he gets a new office building as a back up. He walked to the car and pulled the plug as it beeped 3:10.

Oleg smiled as the he punched in the code stopping it at 3:00 then it shut off. Oleg lead them back to the elevator and up to the office building. When arriving at the floor he was the first to step out and push both doors open to his new office. He stepped in taking a good look at the place. Big, spacious, statues, but there was... "We are going to have to do something about the pink."

"Would you prefer a more manly shade... Like purple." Only minutes in the gang and he could tell this guy would fit in nice.

"Alright everybody, we are going back to Stillwater. We still owe Johnny something."


	13. Chapter 13

**Make sure to check out the end of the chapter for a surey on the story.**

**The next day...**

**Boss**

After a very long car ride he stood there back in Stilwater, in the rain. Him and the saints drove down after Shaundi refused to get into an other plane so they loaded up cars and a few hours later there they were. They held a ceremony at the graveyard Aisha was buried at. There was no body but he felt the need to at least hold the memorial.

After the priest said a few words and they lit some candles he was asked to stand and say a few words in behalf of his friend.

"Umm... I don't really know what to say. There's no words to describe the lost we suffer, not only for the gang but as a friend, a brother. Gat devoted his life to the Saints and I feel if he had to choose a way to go it would be with honor and fighting with his last breath. That's exactly what he did. He sacrificed himself to save Shaundi and I. I just wish there was an other way out. If I could say one last thing to him it would be... The devil is going to have to give up his throne in hell. I know your giving someone hell where ever you. I hope you're making Loren live his hell. If you can hear me now I want to say, I really miss you. It's not the same without you." He choked down the tears and continued on with a stern face. "We all miss you. I wished things would have gone differently but now that's the past and your memory will live on forever with the saints. Thank you Johnny."

He looked over the audience and there were some watering eyes and some people nodded listening while other kept their heads bowed in silence. He walked down from the podium and sat back down in the front row. He felt a hand squeezing on his shoulder and he turned to see Pierce with his eyes watering so he just nodded and turned back around. When he looked up he saw Shaundi trembling as she walked up to the podium. She wiped her eyes, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Johnny was know as many things. A leader, a role model, a friend, a coworker, but most importantly family. Johnny was like a brother to me. When I first joined the Saints he was the only one who believed in me. If he didn't find me I don't know where I would have ended up. I owe my life to him, that day on the plane, he was protecting me. If he didn't stay behind I might have not made it off the plane, or he might still be alive today." The tears started up and she had to take a second to catch her breath and speak again. "Johnny I'm sorry, we should have stayed for you. It was my fault, and I really miss you. You were family and you don't leave family behind. I just wish you were still here today..." She couldn't finish before she broke down in tears with her head in her hands. She started to walk off the podium probably for some personal space.

He stood up and quickly walked up to her as she stepped back to the floor. He took her shoulder and guided her away from the group as he heard the priest take the mic again and finish his closing statements. He stopped next to a tree far from eyes. He stood in front of her while she broke down and not once look up. It was even worst than the first night Johnny died. As he watched, he stood confused of what to do to help. It hurt as they were at his best friend funeral, he even struggled to hold back his tears but seeing her like this torn new feelings through his chest. He hated it when anyone cried but seeing her cry was far worst. It burned in his lungs and deep in his gut and it felt like there was a car pressing down on his chest. He couldn't even imagine how she felt.

After a few seconds of standing there he reached for her chin to lift her head. "Hey." It was almost a whisper. Her head lifted with his hand but his eyes were meet with red puffy eyes and mascara rubbed around her eye. That shot an other pain through him. He sucked in a breath and bit back his pain, his hand left her chin and was placed behind her head and the other went to her back. He pulled her into his chest as her head rested against him as she sobbed. He squeezed her pulling her tighter against him, her hands reach to him and found their way around his back under his suit coat.

He felt her cold hand rest there as she nuzzled deeper into him still crying. "Shhh...shhh. It's ok..." He whispered to her as he rested his chin on top of her wet hair, his hand on her back started moving in a small circle the trying to sooth her. She sniffed a few times then her breathing returned to normal with an occasional deep breaths. He stayed silent rubbing her back as they stood alone in the pouring rain. He shut his eyes then took in a deep breath and the sent of rain and her filled his lungs. He opened them to see some of his crew walking towards then to check in Shaundi.

He raised a hand from her head and motioned to them to stop and give him a minute. They complied and turned away from them to go socialize in a group. He then put his attention back to the trembling woman in his arms that was now shaking from the cold. Her hands moved from his back and he understood as he removed his allowing her to take a step back looking into her eyes.

Her eyes were still puffy but at least her breathing was back to normal so she could speak. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess right now."

"It's fine, it's a normal reaction to losing someone close."

"Yeah, but you stayed so calm and collected. How do you do that?"

"I've lost a lot of friend before, it's something that you have to expect in the life we live. Losing Gat hurt me a lot, I know that feeling. The headaches, pain in your chest, sleepless nights. I experience then all but, I learned a long time ago there's no crying for people like me. I've got to suck it up and take it."

"That's the worst thing possible, you can't keep it pent up."

"I have to, that's something I accepted when I grew up."

"How many people have you lost in this line of work."

"Honestly I don't even remember anymore, all I know is it's too many. Some I was really close and others were just another face"

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you handle all of that."

"It's fine, you stop feeling after a while."

He looked into her eyes and saw sorrow and... pity? He studied her, she was looking at him, did she actually feel bad for him? Yeah he lost some friends and it was hard to get over at the time but it's not so unexpected in their line of work. He might had started as a carefree teenager one day but over the years it turned him cold and unresponsive. It worked for him but he had to shut the rest of the world out. He didn't really mind now, he knew if you start feeling it's going to hurt that much more when you lose someone. For now he just pushed everything and everyone away and kept all his attention on the gang.

But Shaundi wasn't the same. She wasn't in the gang as long as he was and she was still reacted with feelings. She was more sensitive and it hurt her. Gat was all she had when she first joined the saints. Until she proved herself and he started giving her more responsibility and authority. Now without Gat he was going to need her a lot more.

"Well thank you." Her sudden words shook him back to reality and out of his thoughts.

"For what?"

"This gang, you're the only reason the saints are still around."

"I can't take all the credit."

"Who else could do all of this?"

"I couldn't have done it without you... Johnny... Hell even Pierce was useful at some point."

"Pierce is only good for bitching."

"That is true." He's eyes watched as she crossed her arms shivering and he forgot completely where they were and it was raining. "Here." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Lets finish this and get back to Steelport."

She nodded and pulled the coat tighter on her as he guided her back.

After the closing statement and paying their final respect they all left heading back to Steelport. Once again they piled in the cars driving in a line together.

As they were in the bridge they got stuck in some sort of traffic that was at a stand still. They waited as they neared some lady on a podium speaking. "When I left Stilwater for the Senate, I vowed not to forget my hometown roots. My husband gave his life defending Stilwater from gang violence. It is my greatest privilege to honor him with this bridge."

As they waited there were some loud noises of cars nearing quickly. All of them turned to see a green truck plow through traffic and two more cars follow stampeding. The saints took the message and shoved through traffic themselves. They broke free past the podium and slammed down on the accelerator to the open road. "Who are these guys!?" Shaundi yelled over to him as he watched the cars near in the rear view mirror.

The cars were gaining on them and he saw as the gang lean out of the windows and loading with guns into the back of the cars. The only car they hit was the last on, which they hit the tire and it exploded sending it swerving and over the barricade at the edge of the road.

The cars roared ahead but a red glow caught his eye. Up ahead was a hail of red orange and yell heading directly towards them. The rockets exploded near then as they swerved avoiding them. The two vehicles avoided any direct collision but the end car wasn't so lucky. He looked over and saw Shaundi's truck with Oleg in the back still driving next to him. They were nearing the end of the bridge but he noticed a big metal chunk of bridge was falling. They slammed the gas paddle down making sure they were pushing the cars limit.

Both cars narrowly made it past as the metal fell slamming down on the green cars. He thought they were in the clear but it was too soon as one last beam of red and orange trailed a chuck of metal hurled towards them. It missed his car but landed between his car and Shaundi's. It exploded on impact with the floor. The explosion sent his car flipping over in it's side and sliding across to the side of the road and over the barricade. He saw the dark water below him as he blacked out.

Second... Minutes... He wasn't really sure, later he regained consciousness and opened his eyes. There was darkness all around him as he tried to look around. He had tried to take a breath in but ended up with a lung full of water. His head broke the surface and he choked out the water and looked around. There he saw Oleg with Pierce bobbing in the water but their heads were up so he swam up to them. He suddenly realized they were the only ones in the water and his heat skipped a beat. Where the fuck was Shaundi. Her head suddenly emerged and she gasped for air then took a few big breathes. He let out his air in relief not noticing he was holding it in.

One of the green gangs bodies floated in the middle of them and Pierce grabbed it shoving it back under water. "Whoever this crew is, they float pretty damn good."

"They're Killbane's thugs." Oleg announced to them.

"Kill-who?" He asked never hearing of him.

"He's The Syndicate's attack dogs." Oleg commented again.

"What he did to Johnny's funeral... that's over the fucking limit." Shaundi said almost hurt but mostly pissed.

"He doesn't care about rules of engagement." Oleg said again.

"No rules. I can work with that." That meant anything goes.

"You're not ready to fight The Syndicate." Oleg said to him.

"Watch us." Shaundi said in a stern voice.

"Just relax, Shaundi." He looked into her eyes seeing the anger being built up. "Alright big man, what do you got?" He asked Oleg for future instruction.

"There are others who hate The Syndicate as much as you do. I will take you to them."

He nodded but for now his only goal was to get out of the water and to somewhere dry and warm.

Back on top of the bridge a woman yelled into her phone. "Can you believe this? On my husband's bridge! No, no-no-no, I will not calm down. I'm heading back to the Hill. Book an emergency session. Goddamn it, this is war!"

"Alright, who's first" he asked as they waited on the dock for Oleg's instruction.

"We're picking up a girl named Kinzie Kensington, the deckers are holding her on a barge on the river." Pierce said as he scrolled through his phone.

"What's her deal?" Shaundi asked.

"Oleg said she was with the FBI..." Pierce started off.

"The fuck you say." He cut of Pierce, they didn't have a good reputation with Feds.

"Don't stress, she was kicked out." Pierce calmly stated.

"So we're getting a shitty fed." Shaundi asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't start hating because we're getting a new girl." Pierce said back to her.

"Are you serious."

"I'm not saying, I'm just saying." Pierce said jokingly.

"I'm not jealous." Her voice wasn't to convincing. Maybe she was a little jealous.

"Who said jealous that's all on you girl." Pierce pointed out.

"Oh my god" he caught one of Shaundi's eye rolls with her words.

"Flirt later, why was Kinzie booted." He turned to Pierce

"Oleg didn't give me all the details but he made it seem like Kinzie was about to out the Syndicate so the deckers set her up for a fall."

"Ugh, I hope she's worth the hassle." Shaundi commented as she got in the boat.

"Only one way to find out, we got to get on that barge." He said smiling as he jumped in after her.

After driving the boat for a few minutes he caught the sight of the barge up ahead. It was slow, big, and hard to miss. He sped up next to it and drove the sped boat onto the barge. As soon it stopped and they were safely on he cut the power and jumped out. His crew was close behind following his lead. There arrival was not to stealthy because he spotted neon wearing punk looking kids popped up along the barge and on top of shipping containers with guns.

"What the hell are these guys wearing?" Pierce asked

"Seriously neon cyber punk fashion was so 3 years ago." He shouted shooting a few.

"What?" Pierce asked.

"Focus in finding the fed." He yelled back at Pierce.

After clearing the main deck in front he jumped up on some metal containers getting a better view and taking out a sniper across the deck. He then dropped to the floor again to continue his assault. The cyber punks were easy to clear and decided testicular manslaughter would be a fun way to surprise on of his enemies. As soon as he turned the corner he smashed one of their genitals but as soon as the man hit the floor crying he fringed, that hurt him a little to see the impact and devastation. He put the poor man out of his misery watching him turn blue on the floor curled up clenching his groin. He continued to fight his way to the main cabin with his devastating but effective head shots and cleared the stairs to it. They reached the floor and he busted down the door to the room.

"Kinzie Kensington?" He asked seeing a red headed girl in a FBI jacket and jeans with her hands tied behind her back with her face to the floor.

"Yup" she responded looking up at him.

"You don't seem that excited about being rescued." Shaundi commented.

"I'm waiting to see if you guys were being sent to kill me." Kinzie responded calmly waiting for a response.

"Girls pragmatic... I like it." Pierce said.

"So what do you want with me? You don't look like Feds." She asked.

"We heard you know some people that hate the Syndicate as much as we do." He told her as he cut the bindings to her hands.

She nodded and he guided her back to the boat and took her back to the dock.

"Well the DeWynters are keeping Zimos at Safeword." Kinzie informed him as they stepped on the docks.

"What."

"The DeWynters are the twins that run prostitution in Steelport. Zimos was their competition, so the sisters locked him up." She explained. "And Safeword is just a BDSM club that caters to various acts of perversion. The name comes from wh..."

"Ahh, we got it." Shaundi cut her off.

_BDSM...? Oh... Right, _he wasn't sure what it was completely but it might have been best not to ask questions.

"Mines teacup." Kinzie said to then.

"I'll get her out of here." Shaundi offered, "Have fun at the gimp show."

He did nothing but nod as he tried putting the pieces together on exactly what he would find in that club. _Wait... Gimps, BDSM... _Fuck they were about to walk in on some sick shit with a whole lot of leather. He wasn't really that type of person and he didn't want to see that shit either.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone started ringing. He quickly pulled it out and answered. "Forgot to say thanks for freeing me." It was Kinzie.

"You and this Zimos guy makes two. Usually I get three people to help me..." He racked his brain for any favor he could call in for help.

"I think I know someone who'd help," Kinzie offered, " but I got to find him first. I'll call you when I have a location." Then she hung up.

He thought about it for a while then turned to Pierce, "you ever been to one of these clubs?"

"I look like I'd go to one of those clubs?" Pierce asked.

Yes..."I just sayin', powerful guy, stressful job..."

Pierce shook his head, "Stop talking."

He just smiled, "that's what I thought."

"Shut up,"

He smiled to himself and continued driving. They pulled up to this mansion looking building lit up in red/pink fluorescent lights. There were two big wooden doors in front with pillars on both sides that made it look older. He swerved the car around to the front and parked in directly in front of the doors.

"How the hell are we suppose to find this guy.." He asked Pierce as they exited the car.

"Shake people down... Someone's gotta know where they're keeping our boy."

He nodded and pushed both doors open for his entrance. They walked into a lobby with some type of red colored wood as floor and the whole room was lit by pink lights above. The first step in and he saw some of the clubs participants. Two men stood chatting, both wearing the same outfit. Nothing but leather, the weird underwear, the chest piece that meet up in the middle connecting to a ring. He even had a full mast with just his eyes exposed and a zipper open for his mouth.

He avoided eye contact with the strange leather man a walked through the lobby and past the desk. Then there was the main room, where should he even start. Like everything else the color scheme was red walls and pink light, but now the floors were tile and there was black metal railings on the stairs. The whole place looked like a hotel set up with doors along the walls of the giant open floor in the middle. Directly across we're two symmetrical stairs twisting up to a floor above that kept the doors to the side of the walls and a railing to look over the main floor. Up above hoisted in the air, two cages hovered. Looking like giant bird cages, two almost naked women dances in an erotic motion swaying their hips as their hand kept a hold of the cage bars. It wasn't to imprison them, more for a 'open' view of anyone standing under the cage. The only thing he could approve of in the room was the bar at the end with a vast variety of oddly shaped and colored bottles and the grand piano that sat on the floor. It had a deep dark wood coloring and though looked to be aged, it still had a modern look to it.

Everything he saw here he could handle, then he took a lung full of the place. Although the smell was odd and he could not pinpoint what exactly it smelt like in there, he could sift out some distinct smells. He could smell the sweat, alcohol, wood, leather, but most of all sex. He couldn't explain it but he knew the strong sent of it was not to pleasurable to him when it was coming of the pervs of the city who came here with their wallets full and leather strapped.

He walked along side of the wall avoiding any contact with anyone there. The first door he tried was locked. He walked to the next one and heard voices in side, hoping he wouldn't have nightmares for what he was about to see, he turned the doorknob and it was unlocked. He pulled his gun and pushed through the door into the room. Inside the room was a dark burgundy with a bed at the end. The bed was not in use current but instead a woman dressed as a slutty nurse stood with a whip as a man groveled at her feet.

He grabbed the man behind his neck and lifted him to meet his eyes, "tell me where Zimos is or I'm gonna beat you stupid..."

"Oh YES!" The man eagerly pleaded for his to do so as some weird fetish.

He dropped the man to the floor and the man bragged a hold of his leg pleading. "You got to be kidding me.." He kicked the guy off and took a giant step back.

"The manager's upstairs, he'd know." The man offered, "just hit me! I've been bad!" The man stuttered and pleaded for his abuse but he kick him away and walked away from him.

He quickly exited the room and took off upstairs not caring if Pierce was following or not. He just wanted to get out of that place and a good hot scolding shower to burn away the germs.

Upstairs was an other cage with a woman trying to get the attention of anyone by eyeing them with lustful eyes and moving their body pressing against the cage. He just averted his eyes and know Pierce was probably watching like how a dog eyes a bone.

He found the room but shouldn't have stepped in. Inside was a woman dressed as an angel standing in front of a man with a robe. The room was filled with giant plastic... Dildos. He did not want to know who they were for but as soon as he stepped in the woman ducked and the man yelled for him to leave. When he didn't obey the man yelled louder and Morningstar came into the room with gun. He grabbed the man as a human shield and took out the Morningstar. As soon as he cleared them he turned the man around seeing no one hit him. He grabbed the man by the throat and aimed the barrel of his gun to the mans forehead. "Where are they keeping Zimos?"

"I can't... The DeWynters will cut me off."

"If you don't something else is going to get cut off." He growled as he motioned to the man's region down below.

He heard the man gulp then give in. "Ok ok they are keeping him in the stables down stairs."

"Thanks." He shoved the man to the floor and put a bullet in the back of his skull.

He pulled Pierce away from one of the erotic dancers and dragged him down the stairs. The quickly stepped down to the bottom floor to the stable filled with men attached to chariots. All of them wore very little and had ball gags strapped in their mouth.

"How we gonna find Zimos? Look for the cat in here who isn't excited to be eating a ball gag?" Pierce complained.

"...Or just look for the guy with a rhinestone 'Z' on his back." He pointed to one of the guys with a bright Z on his saddle.

"Get the fuck outta here, man— Well shit, that's convenient." Pierce joined him next to the guy.

He heard voices and stepped quickly pacing towards them. "They went this way!"

"Ah shit... We don't got time, Zimos!" He jumped in the chariot and snapped the reigns connecting to Zimos.

Zimos let out a yelp and started pulling. They made it out of the building to the street when gunshots rung behind them and bullets flew past his head. He turned seeing Morningstar straddling their own chariot pulled by the "slaves". He pulled out his gun and handed the reigns to Pierce. He shifted around in his seat until he was turned completely and he aimed down the carts. The first two were close enough to hit with out problem and once the drivers were hit the "pony" would slow and stop. He took a few seconds to aim down the last chariots but he hit then dead on with out injuring the men pulling the cart.

He took the reigns back and pulled them to a stop. He then jumped out and unhooked Zimos and tossed him his mic. "Sorry about making you, ya know, pull us around."

"This is a rescue, right? This ain't some elaborate setup for a gang bang?" Zimos said in his overly auto tuned voice.

Pierce said shaking his head."Why you gotta put that image in my head, bro?"

"I'll go with rescue, then. I'd shake your hands, but these floors are a little sticky if you know what I'm sayin'." Zimos said while rubbing his hands.

"I'm good. Find a moist towellete or somethin'. " He told Zimos, then his phone started ringing and he pulled it from his pocket answering it, "What's up?"

It was Kinzie. "I found the guy I was talking about..."

She gave him the directions and he sped off to the location after she informed him, their target was up for a ambush pretty soon.

"You're not one of Loren's brutes..." The man in the gym asked as he saw Oleg enter inside the gym.

"And you're not one of Killbane's Luchadores..." The big man said back to the man.

"Yeah, but they are." He interrupted the two pointing at the wave of green soldiers marching into the gym.

With a combination of him, the big man, and the new wrestler they destroyed anyone stepping in range. It didn't help the luchadores that he got his hands on a flamethrower spraying down anyone in sight.

**At a disclosed location.**

"Well, ladies and gentleman, Phillipe is dead and we are at a crossroads. And the question is, Who will lead The Syndicate to a new era?" A massive bear of a man in a suit asked the DeWynter twins and a small nerdy boy in blue with a punk hair cut.

"Viola and Kiki were Mr. Loren's right hands. Shouldn't they be the ones who—" the boy offered.

The big man quickly reacts striking the punk boy with a chair, knocking him out cold.

"I had someone else in mind." The husky man says straightening his tie.

"Excuse me?" One of the twins says crossing her arms.

"The barbarians are at the gate – we need a general, not an ambassador!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"Calm down, Eddie..." The other twin rolled her eyes.

"What did you call me?" He stood up straight narrowing his eyes on her.

"What'd you like us to do, Killbane?" The first twin intruded drawing back their attention.

"Something. Anything! Before I wonder why I keep you bookends around." He pointed at then then out the door.

**Back at the crib.**

**Boss**

"The Syndicate has to answer for what they did... and this time, we're taking the fight to them. Since we don't know Steelport, I brought in some people who do. This is Kinzie, Zimos, and Angel." He pointed at each individual showing his crew gathered around.

"Talk to one of these guys, they'll have things for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started." He clapped his hands together and they all scattered away.

**Thanks for reading the new chapter. The boss might be getting namea in any of the upcoming chapters. I was having a tough time choosing the name so I want to leave it up to you, the readers to chose. Send in what name you what and if there's a lot of you choosing the same thing we will go with that. SEND IN THE NAME YOU WANT TO NAME THE BOSS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the opinions so far on the boss's name. Both private message and review will be tallied. Keep sending them and I hope you like this new chapter. This chapter you get a preview of the boss and Shaundi together. Whats the word you use to warn of some steamy scenes, Lemons? well if so enjoy the pre-lemons. Hope you enjoy. happy 50k words.**

**Boss**

Late in the afternoon after his horribly exhausting day, he had finished being a little errand boy for his new crew. First he accompanied Kinzie and helped with what ever she asked.

She had dragged him into helping her move into her new warehouse and he was saddled with carrying all her heavy boxes. He was relieved when she asked him to enter a stimulation and drive a virtual street bike through fire walls and tanks. He then got to do real life things like manning a helicopter while she broke into different businesses. The lesson he came out with after finishing with her crazy rant in the dinner is that computers were some complicated shit and don't fuck with Kinzie because she already threatened to hack his phone. Also Kinzie was a bit crazy if she thought hiding under a table and typing on her laptop would keep her safe.

After he had gotten a call from Zimos. The day running errands for him he realized how dirty and crazy prostitution could be. He first stole a car load of hookers, then he took said hookers on a ride driving then around to meet clients. If that wasn't bad enough he still had to drive the hooker and the client around as they got it on in the back of the car. Once he finished he bought the biggest case of disinfectant then pushed the car off a bridge.

After hijacking a new car with out giving him a minute to rest Angel called. Angel seemed to be the only sane one of his new recruits so he didn't think it would be a problem to go help out. He was wrong... After doing some mayhem around the city, which was pretty normal, he wanted to help more. What he wasn't expecting is to be suited up and thrown on a four wheeler then lit on fire. It concerned him at first when he felt the heat but after ramming a few cars and pedestrians he was starting to see the fun, but also that Angel might have some crazy in him. He was absolutely certain Angel was crazy after he asked for one last errand. Angel had asked him to drive around? It seemed simple enough and he got into the car Angel had asked him to find.

After driving for about a block he found out his horrible mistake of letting his guard down. He heard a sound of what seemed to be... Roaring? A tiger jumped into the front seat next to him growling in his face. After taking a few swipes from the beast it settled down and he decided not to kill it. It calmed down long enough for him to finish the route Angel had given him then he turned straight around and headed back to Angels gym. Once in the parking lot he parked and jumped out of the car before he took any more damage. He had to use the last of his disinfectant in his cuts but he would rather take the car ride with a viscous tiger any day than having to drive any more of Zimos' prostitutes around.

Finally thinking he could catch his breath he phone rung once again. He sighed and pulled out his phone answering it.

"Hey Shaundi, what are you up to?"

"On my way to kill Pierce." Her tone was stern and he could tell she wasn't joking.

"What'd he do?", probably something stupid.

"He's throwing a fucking party, can you believe that shit?" Yes...

"Sadly yes, have you asked him why" Pierce never needed a reason.

"He probably wants some tits shoved in his face." That sounded about right but...

"I'm sure he has a better reason. How about..."

"Fuck his reason! It's not right, not after Johnny's funeral." She did have a point.

"Alright alright, let me talk to him. Promise me you won't do anything until I get to the crib."

"Fine fine whatever." She was beyond pissed and he had to get there quick before the bloodshed started.

She hung up. The boss tossed his phone on the seat next to him and sped off to the crib. He arrived to a crib illuminating the sky and music that could be heard blocks away. He drove his car down to the garage where Shaundi waited. She leaned on her car with a clearly pissed off expression. The boss parked and stepped out.

"Can I kill him now?" She asked.

"Just hold on let's talk to him first." He gestured for her to step in the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and set off to the top floor. The door opened and they stepped out. They quickly saw Pierce standing with Zimos. Shaundi saw them and quickly made her way over with the him following close behind.

"Johnny's dead and you're throwing a fucking party!" Shaundi yelled at Pierce.

"Well when you say it like that sure it sounds bad." Pierce tried to defend himself.

"I was saddled up in a human pony show but do you see me crying about it little girl?" Zimos added with his overly auto tuned voice.

"I swear to god I will shove that thing down your throat hole." Shaundi threaten pointing a finger at Zimos and narrowed her eyes on him give a death glare.

"Woah Shaundi we can't mourn Gat forever, eventually you got to get back on the horse. No offense brotha" Pierce said.

He had to cut in placing a hand on Shaundi's shoulder. "He's right."

"What ever." She pushed his hand off and stormed off to an other room shoving strippers out of the way as she left..the sound of her heels clicking on the floor was the last thing they heard.

"Damn girl life is for the living and shit, know what I'm saying." Pierce yelled at her then lowered his voice to him.

Pierce just shook his head and motioned for Zimos to go down stairs. One of the dancers made there way over to the guys. She started dancing in front of them and wanted to know which one of them were interested. Pierce finally got what he wanted as she danced in his lap. Zimos watched and one more dancer soon followed for him. He just laid back and scanned the room. One more dancer trying getting on his lap but he shook his head and pushed her to the side. Pierce saw this and laughed.

"Come on boss enjoy yourself. You need to relax, just sit back these girls know what they are doing."

"No I'm good I should probably make sure Shaundi'a fine, you kinda pissed her off." He was going to stand up.

"Just let her cool off, give her some space." Pierce said as he leaned back while the stripper grinded on his lap.

He nodded to himself and sat back down on the couch. An other stripper came up to him and sat next to him. "So you the one who's putting the Morningstar in their place." She asked him.

"Maybe, whats it to you?"

"Nothing it's just that..." She didn't finish her sentence before he saw her eyes focused on something behind him.

He turned to see the stripper in Pierce's lap pulled his own gun on him and was aiming it at his head as he stupidly sat there with his eyes closed looking towards the ceiling. He quickly reacted pushing the gun out of Pierce's face as the stripper misfired into the ceiling and he punched the stripper in the face sending her flying off Pierce's lap and he looked up still unaware.

He watched the confused buffoon as he scrambled to the floor as other strippers pulled all sorts of weapons that were well hid who knows where. "Shit, these hoes ain't hoes!" Pierce yelled as they ducked behind a couch.

He took up Shaundi's tactic and rolled his eyes at the dumbass with his obvious comments.

He watched as his crib turned into a blood shed of stripper chunks painted the walls. The strippers stood no chance to the saints but they put up a decent fight for half nude and slutty chicks. They are just about clear when the building blacked out and every electronic shut off. Fuck.

"There's a light show going on outside." Zimos yelled over to him.

God damn it. He ran up to his room and grabbed his snipers of the dresser and ran out to the roof. He ducked behind a big metal vent on the roof as he watched the lasers scanned for him. First the two on the left roof, then the center roof, then the roof to the right. He scanned the buildings and no more visible enemies were spotted. He smirked at the easily defeated "assassins" and he walked back down stairs. He walked down to the basement with all the control panels and he flipped the lights back on.

His phone started ringing and he answered. "Hey Oleg,"

"You have to canceled the party, I'm afraid it's a trap..." The strong accent was heard through the phone.

"It's a little to late for that..."

"So it's over, I should have known a few helicopters wouldn't stop you."

"Helicopter? I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up just as the sound of a running plane motor was heard gaining from the distance.

He ran back up to the second floor looking out the glass-pane wall as the helicopter rose to look directly at him. He ran over to a rocket launcher that conveniently sat on the piano. He hoisted it with him as he aimed off the balcony hitting the first chopper.

The giant metal machine exploded with a loud bang as it dropped down in flames. The other pilot must have been distracted watching the chopper drop because he made no attempt to avoid the next missile that collided sending him plummeting down with his friend.

The front of the building was clear so he ran to check the back. He checked out the window as an other chopper raised from the ground. He shoved the butt of the launcher into the glass shattering it. He aimed down pulling the trigger sending a hunk of gun powdered propelled metal into the wide eyed pilot as he watched his fate unraveled before him. The metal collided and it sent the chopper spinning out of control, out of pure luck it clipped the back of an other chopper sending both twisting in the air then both smashed into each other twisting the metal and there was no chance anyone would walk out of that.

**Disclosed Morningstar location**.

"HOOKER ASSASSINS!?" Killbane's voice echoed and rang through the building.

"They came highly recommended." One of the twins said with confidence.

"Ladies, it was a pretty shit plan." The nerdy cyber punk said to them.

"Tell me something, Matt. Did you have a plan? How about you, Eddie? There's a reason Phillipe left the thinking to us. We're done here." The twins stood up and started walking.

Killbane grabs the twin with pink glasses holding her off the floor by her neck and violently twisted breaking her neck, killing her as she fell lifeless to the floor.

"Christ, Killbane!" The cyber punk grabbed his head freaking out.

"Relax, we only need one of 'em." He knelt down putting his hand on the one twin that was left. "Viola, your sun is setting, but it's not too late. There's still time to grab Apollo's chariot and drive that fucker back across the sky. You feel me?"

"...Yes, Killbane." She kept her head down.

"Ah, apology accepted. Hey, I'll comp you a VIP pass to Murderbrawl, that'll cheer you up." Killbane offered standing up and walking away.

**Back at the penthouse.**

If anyone saw what he just did he would claim it was completely on purpose. He was soon pulled from his cocky grin as the elevator beeped and the doors opened. He dropped his launcher and ducked pulling his pistol waiting for what ever was next. There was the sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor then he saw Shaundi walk into his line of sight.

"Are you fucking kidding me? See what happened, and now I was stuck in the elevator in pitch black while listening to gunshots ring above me..."

"Shaundi calm down..." He tried raising his hand to try and calm her down.

She shoved his hand down and kept scolding, "No, you should have fucking canceled this and now look, walls painted with the aids ridden blood of those bimbos... Also..."

"Shaundi!" He raised his voice at her and he watched a shiver ran down her as she shook a bit surprised. He was surprised too. "Please, just go wait in my office. You can yell at me after, just let me deal with Pierce"

"...fine." She muttered and quickly took off past him.

He sighed and turned to Pierce and Zimos waiting behind him. "Pierce, where the hell did you get those stripper?"

"Don't look at me, they came from Zimos' little black book." He pointed to Zimos.

"Well what can I say, the bitches love me." The auto tune voice said with a smile.

"They got a funny way of showing it." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway," Pierce started, "about your girl. You need to do something about that. She's way to pissy. With her snapping like that her emotions are going to get someone hurt."

"I know, I'll figure something out." He said looking to the office doors.

"Well do it quick, I don't need her killing the mood at my next party." Zimos said to him.

"Sure, what ever." He walked passed them and into the lion's den where the pissed off wild cat waited ready to spill some blood.

He slowly opened the doors and walked in. He spotted her looking out the window and he took a step closer shutting the doors behind him. How should he start this off. "Shaundi..." She turned and looked him in the eyes but her feral look had disappeared and now she seemed to calm a bit. He took the chance while he felt it was safe a walked closer, then to his desk sitting in the swivel chair. He let out an other sigh and turned from her looking down to his desk trying to figure out what to say to her. "Shaundi, I'm sorry for Pierce and his party. I know it hurts that it seems like he doesn't care but parties, drinking, and hookers is his was of cooping with things."

"I know." She said softly as she walked closer to him and he saw her walk around to the front of his desk meeting his eyes again. "And I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"It's fine but there's something I have to tell you, and you might want to take a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk but she ignored him taking a seat on the desk edge directly in front of him. He let out a sigh again and continued. " I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now but..."

"Wait, Hold on..." She cut him off. "I've been kinda on edge today and it's because the producers to my show called..."

"What did they say?" He sat forward in his chair.

"Well they want to set me up on a date with some douchebag."

"What? Why?"

"Well the guy who won my dating show, they want to do a follow up story like what happened after the show. I've been pissed because they called me while we were in Stilwater, and those bastards won't take no for an answer. They called again while I was stuck in the elevator and they just informed me they are sending him over right now and cameras will be following us on the date."

"And you're mad why?..." He questioned.

"This guys a dumbass, I mean you have your moments but he's an idiot. I'm forced to sit in public with him while being watched."

"Ok I get it, and you're telling me all of this why..." He gave her a bit of a confused look.

"Well if some random dumbass comes strolling in in a few minutes don't shoot him. Second can you wait till we are at the restaurant then shoot him so they have film of it?" She gave him a pleading look.

"I'm not going to do anything to him." he sat back in his seat again.

"Why not?" She gave him a childish pout.

"Because, it will be good for you to go socialize. Dumbass or not you should go have fun."

"Fine I'll deal with him." She rolled her eyes which caused him to grin like a fool.

He got his serious face back on sat forward again closer to her. "Now I have something important to ask you..."

Her eyes got soft again as she looked into his eyes. He stared back into those hazel pools that consumed him and pierced through him. He stood up to try and gain some authority standing over her.

"I... It's...you..." He tried getting the words off but he stammered like a fool as he gazed into her eyes. He probably started shooting out random words in a line trying to form a sentence but her grin told him, nope just more gibberish. He growled at himself trying to shake this sudden case of mental disability. He shut his eyes took a deep breath and started again. "Shaundi, I think it woul best best if..."

Finally he got his words together but to be soon cut off as Shaundi, still sitting in his desk, grabbed up with one arm behind his neck and pulled him closer. He was in shock at her sudden actions but didn't have time to react because he shut his eyes and felt something warm and soft meet his lips. He wanted to pull back and scold her for such unprofessional behavior but, fuck it. He was enjoying this more than he should have.

She nibbled on his bottom lips as her hand behind his neck went to his hair grasping a chunk and pulled him forward even more on top of her. Her other hand balance her from behind as she leaned back in it as he was over her. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he placed then around her but his palms rested flat on the desk.

Her small slow teasing nibbles on his bottom lip was quickly doing some damage on his memory and what he was suppose to tell her. Oh well, it could wait. He took control as his hands cupped behind her ass and pulled her forward until they tightly pressed against each other. She moaned in his mouth and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth devouring it with his own. He felt a little wiggle from her as she rubbed against him added fuel to his growing need pressing against his zipper.

He let his tongue explore her mouth as she accept sucking it further into her mouth. He pulled back out of her mouth taking her bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth and releasing it as he left her mouth. He trailed down her jaw and down her neck as she moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him closer. He licked and sucked his way down to her shoulder and nibbled on her collar bone. Her grip tightened around him as he buried his face in the soft skin sucking it between us teeth and leaving a visible mark of where he had been.

He pulled back with a smirk seeing his mark on her and he started tugging on her shirt. She got the message and lifted her arms as he tore the shirt off her and tossed it to the side. He took a second to catch his breath as he gawked at her irresistible mounds covered in a thin lace black bra. He watched as her breathing was heavy lifting and dropping her chest back up and down tempting him for his touch. Before he attempted his assault to the tempting flesh she put a hand to his chest to stop his advance. He looked down at her with a confused looked on why she stopped him. She meet his lips with a small soft graze barely touching his then she was gone again. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt pulling it off exposing his bare chest.

He stared into her eyes with a wild crazed need for her touch but she was looking at his chest. She lightly ran her nails over his shoulders sending chills down his spin. He looked down as her fingers traced down his chest then to his stomach muscles. He watched her eyes roll over him again then she leaned forward leaving a matching mark as she bit down of his shoulder then soothing it with her tongue licking over his muscle. He groaned lightly as the tension between his legs rose pressing almost painfully against the zipper. A few more minutes of her teasing him he felt like he would never be able to pull the zipper down over it.

He had had enough of her nibbling. It felt wonderful but it was his turn for fun. He put his hand under her chin raising it to meet his face. He looked into the hunger filled eyes narrow on him waiting for his next move. He collided his mouth against her parting her lips with his tongue then taking hers into his mouth once more. A stifled moan vibrated into his mouth. He removed his hand and gripped under her thighs lifting her. Her hands immediately grasped his shoulders clinging on to him. He took a step back feeling his chair hit the back of his knees and he took a seat.

She moaned into his mouth as she dropped with her legs spread over his lap. He released her mouth and trailed back down her neck nibbling down the soft flesh until he was at her shoulder again. He kissed the already showing mark he had previously formed and lifted her up. He pulled her so she was on standing on her knees over him. He buried his face between her breast licking down and over the lace. His tongue trailed along the fabric and around her breast leaving no spot untouched. He repeated with the other side and worked his way back to the middle. One hand was at her thigh squeezing while the other on her lower back pulling her closer to his mouth. One if her hands went behind his head pulling him deeper into her.

His mouth went over the lace again but he left it in place. He bit down over the material clamping down on her nipple. She let out a gasp and she pulled on his hair and her nails dug into him. She pulled his head back and their eyes met as he released the lace from him mouth. She bit her bottom lip with a feral look in her eyes. She lowered herself back down rubbing on his lap. _Fuck that's felt great._ Her forehead pressed against his, he groaned as she ground down harder on his torturous needing pain prisoned under the denim barrier still between them.

She grinned down at him as he clenched his jaw watching as she teased him. He threw his head back as she pulled his hair and raked her teeth over his neck. She shifted back sitting on his knees looking down on the bulge she was obviously causing to swell bigger. Her hands left his hair and neck and he looked down as her hands roamed down his chest and stomach to his groin. He caught his breath as she quickly worked on his belt. She unbuckled it and started working on his button and zipper. He took as breath then recalled the whole point of talking in his office.

He couldn't let this go any further or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He grabbed her hand stopping her before she could work him out of his pants. "Shaundi...wait."

She looked at him confused but kept her hand in place. "What's wrong?"

"I... I can't do this, I have something to say to you." He moved her hand away from his pants and zipped them back up which was a challenge trying to fit himself back into his pants.

"It can't wait until after?" She looked disappointed but he couldn't let that distract him.

"No." He stood up placing her back in the floor and buckling his belt back up.

She crossed her arms over her chest just pushing her breast together and temping him again whether she was doing it on purpose or not. He turned away from her grabbing his shirt and pulling it back over him. He walked to the other side of the desk grabbing her shirt and handing it to her. She was resistant on putting her shirt back on but did then looked back to him for an explanation.

He sighed sitting back down on his chair rubbing his eyes with his palms. She sat in front of him back on the desk. "I need to say something to you." He looked back to her confused gazed.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes and no..." She just gave him an other confused look. "Ok what I'm going to say might piss you off but it needs to be said."

"What just tell me..." She placed a hand on his shoulder with concern in her eyes.

He let out an other deep breath and sat back in his seat. "I need you to leave."

"What?"

"Go, I need you to leave."

She stood up even more concerned. "I told you, I'm just waiting for my date. If you really need me to leave right now I can go wait in the living room."

"No... I mean leave the saints for a while. It's probably best if you leave Steelport too."

"What? You're joking right." She let out a few breaths, almost laughs then stopped when she saw his expression didn't change. "You're joking right?" She repeated herself but without the humor in her tone.

He looked down shaking his head. "No..."

"Wait... So you're really asking me to leave? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No..."

"Why... Why do you want me to leave now?"

He looked up to meet her angry eyes. "I... It's probably best for now. This whole thing with Killbane, I don't want you getting involved."

"Involved? That fucker is going to get whats coming to him and I want to be there pressing down on his windpipe."

"See this is what I mean. You get really agitated and stressed with things like this and anything involving Killbane I don't want you around."

"Why the fuck not?!"

" I don't know what he's capable of yet but from what I've seen so far he's too dangerous. You've been on edge since Johnny died and maybe it will be better if you took some time off."

"Fuck you, and fuck Killbane. I'm not leaving the saints. That asshole doesn't scare me."

"Shaundi it's not an option. After your date I want you out of Steelport, and that's an order from your boss."

"Fuck no," she pointed a finger at him, "you can't tell me what to do. You may be my boss but when it comes to shit like this I can do what ever the fuck I want."

"Shaundi, you're leaving and that's final." Before she could answer the elevator dinged and they heard footsteps out in the living room. "That's probably your date. Go out there, go on your date, and when its over go back to Stillwater or something, just stay out of this city."

She narrowed her eyes on him shooting daggers but he turned and walked out the door to the hallway. She groaned in frustration and followed him out the office straightening her shirt.

"Hello..." She heard that familiar voice in the main room.

They walked into a room with a brightly dressed over greased man waited. The man offered his hand to him and he took it shaking his hand. "You must be who Shaundi had been talking so fondly of." He looked back to catch Shaundi's not so concealed eye roll.

"I'm betting. My name is Rico but you may know me as Puerto Rican Sex God, that's what I go by on tv." The man had a cocky smile to him.

He turned to see an other eye roll from Shaundi. "Well it's nice to meet you. Now you guys should get going, you kids have fun." He motioned to the elevator.

Rico turned to Shaundi and held out his arm. She reluctantly walked over to him and took his arm. She shot back a glare behind her to him mouthing "this isn't over." The last look he got from her was her hostile look and a middle finger as the elevator doors shut.

**I hope you like this new chapter. Remember to vote on the boss's new name. I'm not sure when but within the next few chapters I might drop his name but there are no promises but it will be chosen eventually. Please review and I'll try and update soon. Thanks for staying with me. 50k!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took a while. I have not proof read this but if there are any big mistakes let me know and I can edit it. Other than that sorry for the minor spelling and punctuation mistakes and I hope you enjoy. Please review and voting is still open for the boss's name.**

It was no use, after about an hour of tossing and turning in his big bed he lay alone staring at the roof. He only thought of what he did earlier. How he sent Shaundi off with that meat head. There was no point of him laying there still thinking about it so he got up and walked to the bar in the penthouse. He rummaged through the shelf but all they had in stock as cheap mixer drinks.

He walked downstairs and looked through the kitchen. Just as he had hoped they saved the good stuff in their personal shelves and away from Pierce's and anyone else that he didn't want to touch it. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass. He walked back to the couch and sat down. With a sigh he pushed the glass away and started drinking from the bottle.

His phone started buzzing and he pulled it from his pocket. "Hello..."

"Hey boss whats up."

"I'm at the crib... Why are you calling so late?" He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I've got a plan for the Morningstar."

"Does it involve more of your strippers trying to kill us?" He asked taking an other drink.

"Very funny... Just meet me at downtown by that one sex shop."

"Uhhh... Ok"

"See you then playa." Then Zimos hung up.

He took a few more drinks then sighed placing it on the table and heading upstairs to change. He put on jeans and a t-shirt but it was a bit chilly that night so he grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over himself. After pulling on his shoes he went downstairs and grabbed his phone off the couch and left the penthouse.

Driving downtown he spotted the little shop. He pulled over and got out. He walked over to the doors but they were locked. There were some people talking so he walked around to the side to investigate. There was a group of people huddled together looking up at a big screen tv.

He spotted Zimos and shoved his way to him. Once he was standing next to him they nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Before they could start taking the big screen lit up and there Monica Hughes was giving some speech around a table of a bunch of old men in suits.

"And while no group has taken credit for the attack on Stilwater, we have ignored its root cause. Our uncontrolled media and the goods sold to our children have fetishized gang culture and turned sociopathic madmen into heroes. No more!" The broad room clapped for her. "Those responsible for this act of terror will be found and held accountable."

The old men nodded to each other. "The STAG Initiative marks a milestone in taking back the streets of America!" Some more clapping.

"What the hell is the "STAG Initiative?" He turned to Zimos.

Zimos shrugged and put his mic to his mouth. "If it's free porn for everyone, I'm down."

"So what's the lead?" He followed as Z started walking around the building.

"I got you hooked up, Slim." Zimos handed him an invitation.

"Very discreet..." He said looking it over.

"That's an invitation to kick the Morningstar right in their collective pussy. They're having an auction tonight – flash the card, you're in." Zimos said as he looked it over.

"So what, I pretend to be an eccentric millionaire?" Not that he wasn't.

"Kind of. I'm gonna auction you off as a sex slave." Zimos said as he jumped in the van.

"Fuck. That." He backed away from the van.

"Oh, quit being a bitch and get in the van." Zimos said motioning to the back.

He stood for a second then reluctantly got into the back and sat down. It was dark and weird as they started driving. Zimos turned back to him. "You should take these."

Zimos handed over two small pills. "What are these?" He asked inspecting one.

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine." He took the pills and swallowed both. After a while he started feeling loopy. "What the fuck is happening?" He asked as his vision started to get distorted and colors where swirling.

"Oh, I should have probably told you the side effects. Well I'll see you when you wake up playa."

He didn't have a chance to respond as Zimos faded out and he blacked out. He could only see black and after a few minutes he could feel the car stop and someone touching him. He felt himself being drag and some voices then they were gone again as he hit cold concrete.

He awoke later lazily blinking trying to figure out where he was. The room felt like it was moving under him and he could hear a voice yelling at him. "Hey playa, get your ass up." He finally lifted himself up but stumbled again falling to his knees. Swirls of colors and the floor swaying caused him to take a second to catch his footing then he was back to his feet. He couldn't even walk in a straight line but he managed to find where the voice was coming from and open the door.

He was greeted by Zimos at the door handing him his gun. He grabbed it still confused when he tried holstering it but there was nothing. He looked down and realized he wasn't wearing clothes but he was to messed up to even care. He just continued walking following Zimos. Finally he got the words into a sentence, " what the fuck was in that stuff I took?"

Zimos looked back and laughed. "A mix of tranquilizers, Viagra, and some form of acid. It's a new drug in the sex slave industry and I wanted you to test it out. By the way if that hard-on last for more than 3 hours you should probably get medical help. Other than that you will be tripping major ball for a while."

"Great." He said as he looked down then back forward. He gained enough balance for a steady paced walked behind Zimos with out tripping over his own feet. They pushed through a set of heavy double doors to a desk where Morningstar waited. The Morningstar must have guessed they weren't suppose to be there because they opened fire with out warning.

Zimos pushed him back and ducked behind the door and hid. He had remembered the gun in his hand which seemed like a foreign object at this point from his high. When the firing slowed he tried aiming but couldn't see straight and ended up hitting mostly wall. He got lucky and finally hit one then focused enough to hit the others. He jumped over the counter to the computer as Zimos checked the door ahead. "Locked." Zimos yelled trying to push the door.

The hazed screen in front of him said something about doors so he started hitting random buttons on the keyboard. The door unlocked but a alarm went off adding to his headache and confusion. Beside them an other door opened and a few 'Sex slaves' ran out to assist them for their rescue. He shrugged and kept pushing forward to the main giant room.

In there Morningstar had piled in behind furniture and up on the second floor balcony. The lighting in the room just amazed him as he stood there watching not being able to take his eyes off of it. "What amazing color is that?" He stood still in aw with his mouth open. He was finally pulled back when a bullet flew really close and he dropped for cover. "Is this what Shaundi feels like?" He asked but was talking to himself.

Finally after watching the fight on the main floor he pulled himself together a joined the fire fight. After clearing out enough to proceed forward he checked back on Zimos who was close behind him. "Z you got more of this stuff right?" He asked staring at the enchanting lights. "Pierce has got to try this shit." He said out loud but again just to himself.

"We got to get to the security room down stair to shut off this alarm." Zimos said pulling him back from his daze.

He stumbled following Z as Z guided him through a hallway and to a door. He kicked it open a walked down the twisting big concrete stairs leading down. He quick stepped down there giggling to himself like a child as he watched his hard-on bounce with his steps.

"I thought you would take this whole naked thing a lot differently." Zimos said from behind.

"It just feels so... Right." He called back continuing his stride forward.

He came upon a metal door and pushed it open. Inside was an other room of cold dark concrete, floor to ceiling. Lining the room were giant metal cages but with women inside. They must have been some of the sexslaves but they didn't seem to pleased to be there. At the end of the corridor of cages a Morningstar yelled catching his attention, they waved their guns in the air in a warning then opened fire.

He ducked and walked around the back of one of the cages while Zimos distracted them at one end. When he turned the last cage he crept up behind one and snapped the guys neck. He then opened fire on the ones with their backs turned to him. Zimos slowly made his way to him as he looked into the cages.

"Man we can't just leave them here." He said fidgeting with one of the locks.

It was no use, Zimos then turned to the computer sitting covienentyly in the middle of the room. The screen said 'Password' blinking on the screen. He saw wait Z was looking at. "Fine, I'll just start hitting random buttons I guess."

He typed away on the keyboard pounding on the keys with no strategy. Finally he got annoyed and punched the keyboard and screen a few times while he was puffing out hot air and grunting in anger.

The screen then lit up flashing 'access granted' and the metal cage doors swung open. The girls inside quickly jumped to their feet and made their way to the two, waiting for further instruction. Zimos smiled, "follow us ladies and well get you out."

The girls followed close behind as they pushed through an other set of doors. There were cages again on the floor but this time it was a painted up brute in a skirt sitting on the cage. No way in hell he was going to open that cage so they continued on. Through one more corridor they pushed through but Morningstar stood at the end waiting. Before he could make a move he say the girls had taken it apon themselves to run and tackle the Morningstar to the ground. The teamed up on them pinning them to the floor while an other gouged the Morningstar's eyes out. They punched and kicked until they stopped moving then turned back to him standing there like nothing waiting again for further instruction again. He just smiled and shrugged at their little display.

Zimos then turned to him, "ok now we got to take out their head of security."

"Sounds easy enough." He said checking his clip.

"Yeah but there's one thing, he's pretty big."

He just gave him a confused look then shrugged as the pushed through the last set of doors. He took one step inside the room before he went wide eyed and froze. They were in some sort of garage and walking from around one car a giant heavily armored brute slowly stepped heaving a mini gun in his hands as it started to whirl indicating he fingers were no doubt already in the triggers. Bullets started flying around the room echoing through as he pushed some of the girls to the side out of the way. After everyone was safe he dove behind a car looking over seeing Zimos had done the same.

The girls next to him were sitting on the floor with their knees to their chest and their fingers in their ears. He tried thinking of a plan, there was no way he had enough fire power to kill that thing to easily so he needed to use a strategy. He took a deep breath and stood up running to Zimos doing his best to keep moving and avoid and bullets. He fell to the floor next to Zimos and quickly crawled sitting next to him.

"So whats the plan playa?" Zimos asked a concerned.

"You got anything that will make a big boom?"

Zimos thought for a second then dug in his pocket fishing out a grenade and offering it to him. He smiled and took it then looked over to the brute. He waited for the brute to run out of ammo then it kneeled trying to reload. He chucked the grenade over in his direction then ducked plugging his ears. The grenade exploded and he stood up to see what was left.

The brute laid there still in one piece and trying to roll back over. He was disappointed but then a small fire caught his attention. A small flame slowed made its way to a tank leaning against the wall. He had no clue what is was but it might be flammable so he ducked covering his ears and yelled, "everybody get down."

As they did a huge explosion sounded from the other side of the room hitting them with a wave of heat and a deafening boom. When it was clear he was still alive with a loud ringing in his ear he stood surveying the damage. There was a hole blown in the wall and no trace of the brute. He looked at Zimos straightening his coat and went to help the girls up.

He took in a deep breath of dust and smoke but then felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and there was a chunk of metal or something sticking in his shoulder. He pulled it out but it didn't hurt, he must have still been feeling the drug side effects. He tossed the metal to the floor and walked up to Z. "Come on, lets get these girls out of here before more Morningstar shows up."

"You got it." Zimos then turned to face him and saw the wound. "You're hit?"

"I'm fine, lets get these girls out of here."

Z nodded and they found and SUV parked close that had no damage from the explosion. They piled the girls in the back and he got into the passengers side as Zimos drove. On the way their he felt really tired and would shut his eyes from time to time but Zimos shook him out of it. When they got to Z's crib the girls piled out and Z got out and opened his crib for them.

He opened his door am staggered out grabbing a hold of the car for balance. He almost lost control and lost his footing but he saw Z lunge forward and catch him propping him up straight. "Ok that enough, you got to get to a hospital." Zimos said as he put him back in the car and shut the door. When Zimos got in his side he told him. "No take me to the crib instead."

"Are you sure?" Zimos asked as he pulled out of the lot.

"Yeah. Hand me your phone."

Zimos took his phone out and handed it to him. He took it and toyed in some numbers and placed it to his ear. It rung and the other end quickly answered. "Hey Alex, meet me at the crib, bring a doctor. I got hit, nothing major. Yeah and bring me some clothes. I'll see you there."

He handed back Z his phone and leaned back for the rest of the car ride keeping pressure on his shoulder.

**Shaundi**

"And the thing was, I didn't even care. So I kept drinking and the next thing I know is I'm pasted out with my face in the toilet and I can't remember where I was..." Her dumbass 'date' would not shut up.

"Wow, that's a great story." She forced as must sarcasm into that as possible.

He didn't take the hint. "Yeah and that's not the end of it."

Before he could continue her phone started ringing and shut muttered a "thank god". "Can you get me another drink while I take this?" She asked the man sitting across from her.

"Sure" he said and went to the bar.

She sighed in relief and answered the phone. "What's up... Wait what?... He what... Son of a bitch... I'm headed over right now... Make sure he's still conscious when I get there. Ok thank you, bye."

She hung up and watched the idiot make his way back to the table. She took the drink and took a big gulp as he say down. " I need you go."

"What?" The man looked at her in confusion.

"It's an emergency, and well, you are boring me so I'm going to go now." She grabbed her jacket.

"Come on. I thought maybe we can take this back to my place and see how it goes."

"Umm no, I'm leaving. Please don't call me again."

"Shaundi baby, come on." He tried grabbing her hand but she rejected.

With a face of disgust she left the restaurant quickly and got in her car speeding off to the crib. She sped to the crib quickly not caring how many red lights she passed.

**Boss**

"Ok bite down one more time. This is the last stitch then you're done." Alex instructed as he held him down as a doctor sowed his should up.

He clenched his jaws as the needle went through one last time. His body tensed as Alex kept his flat on his back laid out on the coffee table in the living room like a makeshift hospital bed. He groaned as the doctor applied pressure to the wound and placing a bandage over. Alex them pull him up in a sitting position as they wrapped up the shoulder.

"You're lucky," the doctor spoke up as he wrapped, "what ever drug you said you were on slowly your heart rate enough to have minimal blood loss. Your were close to having to get blood pumped into you if you had lost any more. I would advise taking the next 24 hours easy and eat to help replenish what you lost. Also try and keep that bandage from getting wet, the last thing you would want is an infection. I can't prescribe anything for the pain, I don't know if it would effect with the drugs you already have in your system and I've never seen it before. Other than that you should be fine, just let it heal up."

With a nod the doctor finished the wrapping and left with a handshake. He then turned to Alex, "thanks, sorry for punching you when we started the stitches."

"No problem, you just grazed me. Anyway if you don't need anything else..."

"Thank you but I'll be fine, I'll call if I need anything."

"You got it. Oh by the way you should know..."

Before Alex finished the elevator beeped and opened. Both sat still listening... The heels clicked against the floor.

Alex started turned and started making his way to the elevator, "well that was what I was going to tell you. Anyway I'm out." Alex quickly left and took the elevator down.

Still sitting on the couch he sipped on his beer still facing forward. The sound of heels slowed but it was still heading towards him. Finally Shaundi turned in his view and sat on the couch next to him. She took a while looking him over as he felt her eyes on his shoulder. He continued looking forward acting like nothing out of the ordinary.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" She spoke up.

"Just a minor explosion and flying metal that I got hit with. Anyway, aren't you suppose to be on a date?"

She snapped at him. "Don't change the subject, how the hell did this happen?"

"First, tell me how your night went."

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "you saw the guy, a total dirt bag. I was out for dinner planning how to stab him with my fork and flee the scene quickly and safely then I get a call. I answer and find out my boss is bleeding out in a car after he stubbornly forced me to leave because it was unsafe. So naturally I leave the dirtbag and head out her to see what was up and see the irony of you doing exactly what you told me a few hours earlier not to do."

"Well have nice of you to be concerned."

"Ok so what happened."

"I had to get stitches."

She rolled her eyes again. " I obviously see that, I meant what the hell happened."

"Well I was out with Zimos at a Safeword." Shaundi opened her mouth but he cut her off before she spoke. "It's not like that, we were attacking Morningstar on their own turf. We went inside the building we went after security which turned out to be a bulldozing brute wielding a mini gun. Long story short I threw a grenade hitting a tank and some shrapnel flew and I got hit. I had stitches and got bandaged up in time so no major problems for now."

"Yeah for now, what if it hit an artery?"

"It didn't, and I'm fine."

"But it could have. You tried sending me away to keep me safe but then you're over here having to call in a doctor for an emergency and acting like its nothing."

"It is nothing."

"Look at you. You're bandaged up and I caught the doctor on his way out. He said you got lucky, what happens when you aren't so lucky anymore and this takes a turn for the worst?"

"Shaundi why do you care so much?"

She froze for a second then looked at him in the eyes, " I lost Johnny, I don't want to lose you too."

His tone and look softened seeing her pain. "I'm not going anywhere. If you were with us tonight and you got hit and hurt I would have blamed myself for what ever happened. I rather it be me than you."

"I know you want to protect me but in this line of work sometimes accidents happen. You of all people should know that."

"But it's not the same, I promised Gat a long time ago if anything happened I would look after you. And it would kill me if you got hurt."

"But you didn't care about Johnny or anyone else?"

"No I did, it's just with Johnny I couldn't stop him and it was his choice to protect you and make sure we got off that plane."

"I get it kinda, I know you want to protect me but I'm staying here. This is where I belong keeping you from doing anything to crazy and yelling at you when you don't listen."

"I understand, but you have to follow commands now. I just am looking out for your safety."

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "Did you know when I first met you I wasn't going to let you join. Gat convinced me to give you a chance and look at where you're at now. Standing up to the leader of the saints."

"Yeah Gat told me. He said you didn't really want to let a girl be this high up in ranks, why?"

"It's a long story, but a friend of mine got killed and I was to blame."

"Was this about that girl...Lin?"

"How do you know about that?" He focused on her as she looked down.

"I've heard it from around the gang. Then when Carlos died and you went on one of your rampages I asked Johnny if he had ever seen you like this. He said you were worst when Lin died. That's all he said then he never spoke of it again."

He looked down replaying the horrible events and memories in his head. "Yeah... It was about Lin."

"What happened to her?" Shaundi persisted scooting closer to him.

"She was a part of the Saints when I first joined. She went undercover for a rival gang getting me info. I fell for her... I got involved where I shouldn't have been and got caught. In the process they found out about us and they took her. They used her against me and they did things I would never forget. They tortured her and used her as bait to get to me they threw us in a truck and shot and dumped us in a river. I was the only one to make it out. Even after I killed the guy responsible and destroyed his gang I couldn't forgive myself for what happened. She should be alive, they should have took me." He placed his head in his hands.

Shaundi stood up and sat next to him rubbing his back trying to sooth him. When he looked up his eyes looked to begin to tear but he quickly caught himself and took a deep breath regaining his blank expression. "That's why I don't like getting involved anymore, no girlfriends, no dates, nothing. I fuck, then leave. No feelings attached so they can't use that against me. It's worked so far and that's why I wanted you to leave after I made a move on you."

"But that's not the same, I can defend myself. I know what I'm getting into. I'm not like Lin"

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. I care about you but that's a weakness anyone will try and use against me."

"But boss..."

He stood up and cut her off. "I don't want you getting hurt. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore and I need to go take a bath. You should probably go."

"Bath?"

"Well I can't shower with a bandage." He said as he shut the door to the bathroom.

Inside he leaned against the door taking a deep breath clearing his head. He walked to the tub and turned on the warm water. He grabbed a soap bottle and dumped it in the tub. Fuck it, who doesn't like bubbles? As the tub filled he undress, the only thing he had on was shorts and underwear anyway since he had no shirt since the doctor finished his stitches. He grabbed a remote and flipped on the tv that doubled as a mirror when it was turned off.

He left it on some professor Genki and set the remote on the side of the tub. He put his hand in the water testing it before he shut it off. He then slowly sank into the tub as the water level rested on his chest just below the bandage. He took one more deep breath as he leaned back and watched the show.

He was soon interrupted as the door opened and Shaundi walked in. He didn't say a word, he just flipped off the tv and waited for her to say something. She remained silent but stepped behind the tub out of his view. He could still see her in the tv reflection and watched as she made eye contact with him through it.

First he watched as she removed her jacket and tossed it to the side. Then she slowly lifted ht tank top pulling it over her arms and revealing a thin lace bra. She watched his eyes in the reflection as he watched intently watching, waiting still confused on exactly what her plan was. She smiled and slowly started unbuttoning her paints and pushing down the zipper. He peeled the tight material down and bent over pulling it over her ankles. As she did he watched as her cleavage pushed tightly against the lace as she bent over. When she stood back up he moved his eyes back over her watching as she stood in a pair of matching thin lace panties.

She took slow sensual steps the the edge of the tub keeping eye contact. She finally removed her eyes as she sat on the side if the tub and he looked at her straight on. "Nothing's going to happen to me." She said almost in a whisper getting closer to his face.

"Shaundi..." He tried to resist but her finger came down to his lips and she shushed him.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and putting one foot in the tub. She tested the water the put the first leg in. It put it across him the brang her other one so she strattled his lap facing him. He kept his hands off her still trying to resist the temptation but lost it when she sat open on his bare lap. The water splashed a but settled back down around them. She placed her hands on top of his shoulder carefully avoiding his injured area. After gaining leverage she lifted herself and sat back down further up on him and rubbing herself against him. He leaned back and groaned as the soft wet panties she was still wearing teased against his stiffening cock.

She reached around grabbing and handful of his hair and pulling him to her mouth. There was no resistance and he met her soft warm mouth as he entered with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth and his good arm went around her under her ass squeezing. She moaned again as she squeezed his shoulder with one hand and the other going through his hair still pulling him closer.

Underwater he was still being teased by the lace barrier keeping him from touching her and entering her. He just pushed down on her hip as he raised himself up pushed himself against her panties. She answered by rolling her hips down on him. He was rock hard as it pressed up against himself and she continued to grind on him.

His hand went up to her bra pulling the cup down from her breast. Their lips left each others and he trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. He kissed down one breast and stopped to tease and lick around her nipple just barley not touching it. She groaned and pushed his head closer offering her nipple into his mouth. He took it sucking hard on it then biting down. She moaned and arched pushing herself further in his mouth. He took more soft skin in his mouth pressing against the soft plump mound.

He trailed to her other one nipping at it a bit as she offered herself deeper and closer to him. He growled into her chest marking her by leaving teeth marks on her. She pulled harder on his hair but he kept nibbling and trailing down. She propped herself on her knees as he trailed down her stomach and circled around her naval.

He continued down as his hand came back down rubbing up her leg. The soapy water made there bodies slick as he squeezed her thigh. He continued up as he looked up in her eyes as she looked down on him. Her eyes were filled with lust as he had seen her before in his office. Her breathing was quick and he could feel her heart beat quicken as he touched her, or it might have been his. His fingers traced the seem of the lace around her and lightly rubbed between her legs through the material. She moaned at the feathering touch and she tried pushing down trying to push against him. He watched as her head rolled back as he lightly ran his fingers up and down. He smiled and slowly made his way to the end of her panties slowly slipping his fingers under them.

Before he could continue the elevator could be heard through the door as it stopped on their floor. He stopped and listened for a moment and Shaundi stopped and listened too.

"Shaundi... Where are you... I know you are here!" A voice yelled from the living room.

The woman above his dropped back down on his lap and groaned in frustrating as she laid her forehead against him. He sighed and lifted her up with one hand on her waist. She stepped out of the tub and turned grabbing a robe. He stepped out and grabbed a towel and dryer himself off. He then grabbed his shorts and put them back on. He reached for the door knob and stepped out of the room. She stayed in and was going to wait a little before coming out to join him.

He walked down the hall and to Rico who was walking around opening doors and looking inside. Rico froze when he saw him. "Where's Shaundi at, I saw her car, I know she's here."

"She will be out in a minute. Why don't you take a seat?"

"No I'm good, tell her to get her ass out here now."

He just let out a heavy breath and clenched his jaw. "She will be out soon."

As he said that Shaundi walked from behind with only the robe on and walked past him. As she did she lightly ran her hand over his arm then turned to face Rico with a pissed expression. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You left me on our date, nobody does that to me. Get dressed and lets finish it, then if you're lucky you might earn some alone time in my bed with me. Now hurry and go change." Rico demanded her.

She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest. "NO. I don't want to do anything involving you. You disgust me, you're pig. Get the fuck out of here."

This really pissed Rico off. His face was red and he balled up his fist. He took a few steps forward and reached for her. "Shaundi.." Rico started.

Before Pico could touch her, he stepped in front of him. "You heard the lady, leave. Now."

Rico just scoffed. "You don't scare me, and this doesn't involve you. This is between me and Shaundi and we've got a date to finish. So lets go and hurry." Rico tried shoving him out of the way and reaching for Shaundi again.

This time he pushed Rico's arm down and pushed his back. "She said she didn't want to go."

"I don't care. We are leaving."

He just puffed out hot air and was going to give one last warning. "Look, you are either going to walk out of here, or I'm going to break your legs and you will be dragged out of here. It both situations Shaundi is not going with you. So you decide, what will it be." He balled his fist at his side.

Rico scoffed again. "Dude just move. Shaundi you better get your ass over here, if you make me go through this little bitch you're going to have to put out tonight." Rico pushed purposely on his bandaged shoulder trying to shove him.

He just grabbed Rico's arm and twisted it throwing him to the floor. Rico tried scrambling to his feet and tried lunging. Rico grabbed around his mid section and tried forcing him back. He just stood solid and cupped his hands together bringing them down on Rico's exposed back. Rico yelped but kept a hold shifting to behind him. Rico tried jumping on his back and wrapped a arm around his neck trying to force him in a sleeper hold. Calmly he just walked forward with Rico on his back. He stopped in front of the coffee table, he leaned forward and flipped Rico off his back and on to the coffee table. Rico slammed through the coffee table and laid flat on his back in the shattered glass. Rico panted heavily and laid motionless no longer attempting to get up.

He looked over to Shaundi sitting on the couch watching and fiddling with her nails. She smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed a hold of Rico once more and dragged him up the stairs. He lifted Rico and held him by his head over the balcony. Rico squirmed a bit and grabbed onto his arms. "You should left when I gave you the chance." Then he released him and Rico hit the floor with a thud and a bone crushing snap. On the floor Rico cried and groaned in pain trying to grab his legs. He just walked down slowly and grabbed the back if Rico's shirt. He dragged him into the elevator and hit the ground floor button. He then clicked on the intercom and connected to the lobby. "Will you pleased escort this gentleman out. I'm sending him down in the elevator. Find somewhere safe to put him, maybe a dumpster."

"You got it boss." The intercom lobby messages back.

The doors shut and Rico laid still unconscious on the floor. He smiled and turned around walking back to the living room. He sat on the couch next to Shaundi. "I do not approve of the men you bring back here." He said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes then looked directly at him again. She smiled and had a mischievous look in her eye. He just smiled and laid his head back on the couch and shut his eyes. She narrowed down on him and stood up taking slow stepped to his couch. She sat on top of his lap again and his eye quickly popped open.

She smiled down on him. "Where were we."

He got the same look in his eyes and put his hand on her lower back pulling her closer. She reached forward and parted her lips for him to enter it his slow teasing licks. His hand came around and parted her robe pulling it open and cupping one of her breast. He broke away from her mouth and trailed down to it again. She rubbed against his lap and placed her hand around his head pulling him deeper in.

Before he could go any further his phone started ringing. She backed up off him and he cursed under his breath. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered. Shaundi didn't want to stop so she took her chance and assaulted his neck nibbling like he had done to her earlier.

It was Zimos on the other end and he tried listening as Shaundi was trying to distract him. "Zimos, what is it?" She grabbed his free hand and guided it under her robe again as he watched her tease him. He was pulled back when he forgot he was still on the phone. "Wait wait can you repeat that." Shaundi rubbed again on his lap and he clenched his jaw trying to stay silent. "Wait what happened." Shaundi kept rolling on him and he played with her nipple. "Are you serious, right now?" That had Shaundi freeze and look at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Can it wait?... Fine if you insist. I'll be there in a few."

He hung up and groaned. He stood up and lifted Shaundi with him then placed her back on the couch. "I'm sorry, Zimos said its urgent."

"Really, you're going to leave me here all alone." She purposely added a false innocent voice. Then leaned forward exposing her breast a little bit more offering herself to him.

He took a heavy breath then reconsidered in his head. But business was first, he kissed her one last time and stepped away before he changed his mind. "I'll be back soon, and this isn't over." He called out as he went to go get a shirt.

"You can bet your ass this isn't even close to over." She called back to him. "When you get back I might be waiting, alone, in your bed , with nothing on. Or maybe spreed across your desk. You're just going to have to come find me."

"Trust me, it would be my pleasure." He left with those words as the elevator door shut and he made his way down to the garage.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give some feedback on your favorite parts and what you want to see more/less of.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long I know it sucks to wait for a new chapter. As soon as I finished this I posted it so you won't have ta wait any longer. Finally the teasing is done and I hope you all like it. Hope you enjoy.**

Inside the elevator he stood alone riding down to the garage floor. He pulled out his phone and dialed the last number. It rung and the other end picked up.

"Zimos, so what are the details, whats the plan?"

"Well there's no plan yet, but there will be soon."

"That's what you called me for, there's no plan? Are you fucking kidding me? You have no idea what I just walked away from..." There was an other call incoming. "Hold on Z."

He answered the other line. "There's a shipment on a cargo boat set to arrive soon at Steelports docks. Take the shipment and it will benefit you greatly."

"Wait wait, who is this?"

"Viola DeWynter."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't..." She hung up.

He switched back to the other line. "Z, change of plans. Meet me at the docks." He hung up and jumped in one of his cars skitting out of the garage.

"What do you think." Zimos asked as they looked through binoculars at the cargo ship. They had met up at the docks and spotted the large ship carrying various containers that they would soon be taking.

"I say we go for it." He said over looking the boat once more.

"Alright, lets get to it." Zimos said walking down a flight of stairs and to a dock.

He followed after tossing the binoculars to some bum who had been watching them. On the dock he mounted a jet ski and Zimos hopped on behind him. Zimos wasn't much of a watercraft person so he would have to drive him.

He turned the key and the engine roared on. He pushed away from the dock and twisted the handle sending the jet ski launching forward skipping over the water. With the large shipment boat in sight he opened the jet ski up and zoomed with full force. It took a while and Zimos bitched behind him. He just continued on trying to stay undetected.

He loosened on the throttle as they neared. They slowly skated up to the ramp and took a hold of it. Zimos jumped off first and straighten his coat while he pushed the jet ski to the side of the ramp out of view but still accessible.

They slowly walked up the ramp crouched with weapons drawn. There was no one in sight on the deck as they first stepped on. As soon as they walked past one container two Morningstar rounded the corner and spotted them. Before they could yell out anything he ran up and knocked them both to the floor. He stomped ones head in and lifted the other and broke his neck.

He then turned back to Zimos and have him a nod to open the first container. Zimos carefully unlocked it and opened the doors. Zimos stood there still looking at then motioned for him to come take a look.

When he looked in he went wide eyed and happy. He stepped in and scooped up what was laying on the floor. There waiting were dual SMGs fully equipped and loaded. He took both and walked out very pleased.

He took his mind off the guns for a moment and remembered what they were suppose to be looking for. He continued to the next container with Zimos right to his side. The next one that was unlocked he took a hold of and pushed the heavy doors open.

"...what the fuck..." Was all he had to say. Inside there were no girls, or weapons. Inside the container was mostly empty but with a variety of dildos larger and small and all different colors. They even seemed to be already used, there was no telling of how many diseases one person could get by even touching one of those. He slammed the door shut and quickly walked away but the thoughts of the smell and images would not being going away soon enough.

When he slammed the door it must have alerted some Morningstar because they came around a corner to check it out. The Morningstar had their weapons already in their hands but the barrel was pointed down. That gave him enough time to pulled the duel weapons and light up the Morningstar with flying hot lead being shot out at amazing speeds and twice the coverage.

He only stopped squeezing the trigger when he was sure the bodies weren't moving, just twitching a bit then blood pooled around them. He smiled at the guns amazing effect and blew the smoke off the top of the barrel.

He jerked his head around when he heard knocking and pleading screams from a container that had to be near. He walked down the aisle following Zimos as he listened for the knocking. Zimos walked with his ear to the noise then stopped on one container at the end. There was no doubt the sound was coming from inside so the quickly busted it open.

Inside a few thin figured women trembled half naked and dirty. Zimos extended a hand to the nearest once lifting her to her feet assuring they aren't there to harm the women. The rest jumped to their feet sending their gratitude and pleading for escape from the hellhole. They were commanded to stay close but behind them as they finished the rescue and they nodded without protest.

They continued down the next aisle listening closely. As they neared the end they heard a loud banging from one of the containers. Concerned, he ordered then behind one of the containers out of view as he was going to investigate. He drew his weapons and neared. His footsteps against the deck must have been heard because he didn't make it very far before the doors burst open on their own and behind it a brute clenched his fist and lifted the giant metal mini gun laid on the floor in front of him.

He dodged back behind cover with the rest of the group as he avoided the hail of bullets. Behind their the women, and Zimos, covered their heads and ducked. He looked around the corner to the brute trying to think of a plan.

He did not nearly have enough fire power to even knock it off its feet. He then looked around for an alternative plan. Then there behind the brute he saw some heavy looking bomb thing that has to do something. He wasn't close enough to get to it and use it in anyway but that thing had to be flammable. The problem was he could get a decent shot without leaving cover and risking the wrath of the mini gun.

He remembered his shoulder and what had happened last time and no way he wanted to relive that. The after pain and doctor visit was worst enough, not to mention the scolding of Shaundi if he had come back with an other wound from putting himself in jeopardy as he was thinking of in that moment. He decided against it and was back to a new plan. He looked at the girls then to the distant.

Maybe if he could distract the brute one of them could hit the bomb. He went through every other option but that was the only rational one that didn't involve him being put in any extra risk. He bit his tongue and turned to the nearest girl.

Over the gunfire he yelled. "I'm... Run for it... Distraction... Shot the tank..." Those were the only words he could hear himself say so he had no clue if the girl heard it but when he handed her a gun she took it and nodded. He nodded back and started a countdown on his fingers.

She watched extremely focused as he counted down.

Three fingers...two fingers... One...

The made a run across the deck making quick eye contact with the brute then pulling his eyes away and back to his path. He had no clue what the plan exactly was but when he took a glance back he saw the girl barely around the corner holding the gun and shaking a bit. He saw her finger tense up and he turned back around and dove behind an other container. A few rounds went off a bit spaced out but finally one was followed by a loud explosion and the ringing sound in his ears again.

He took a second to examine himself for any harm then turned to a dirty stained spot were the brute once stood seconds before. He was defiantly making a habit of blowing them to pieces. He smirked and walked to check on the girls, and Zimos.

When he turned the corner Zimos was already checking them for any major injuries. They seemed to be fine just a little shaken up. He then spotted the girl with the gun and she handed it back to him still trembling a bit. "Nice shot, good job."

"Yeah..I umm... I've never shot a gun before.."

"Well you're a natural. If you're ever up for it you should think about joining the action part of being in a gang."

"I... Maybe... I'm not much into guns."

"Well you did good so far. If you ever reconsider talk to Zimos, I'll make sure you start out with something."

She shyly mumbled a "thank you" under her breath the turned away from him.

Before he could say a word to Zimos the ringing had cleared from his ears and he heard a knocking. He was still a bit disorientated but it was somewhere near. He slowly walks to a container and opened it up. He pushed the doors open revealing what was inside.

A motorized sex machine, a attached dildo at one end mounted to a motor mimicking a back and forward motion. He looked back in disgust and caught the look of the cringing women trying to avoid looking at the machine. He had enough and saw the girls expressions about it so said nothing and shut the container.

Next to him Zimos opened the container just to the right of him. Inside he saw a few more young women who were scared. When they saw some of their friends they got up and joined with out a word. After Zimos did a quick head count and inspection he turned around. "How are we going to get them out of here."

"You let me worry about that." He took out his phone a typed in a few numbers. He hit 'call' and it rung a few times.

The other end picked up. "Pierce, he down here. Yeah and hurry." He looked over the barges side out to approaching boats in the distance. "It looks like we'll be having company."

He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Nearing were multiple boats and jet-skies loaded with Morningstar.

"Playa, up there." Zimos yelled out to him pointed to the railing above them.

He looked over and there alone was something he had been dreaming for. A mini gun laid out, fully stocked, and fully intact. Fuck yeah. He ran up the stairs and to the gun. He took a hold of it and switched off the safety and unloaded on anything heading their way.

Boats were hit, the drivers and others were all hit in a line as he shot down in the distance. Crew fell over board, if the driver was hit the boat would lose control and hit an other. The jetskies just blew up because of little to no armor. Soon the helicopters started to come.

He hit as many as he could. He lit those fuckers up and hit anything he could. Either hitting the pilot or a propeller sent the giant thing crashing down. But soon the boats an helicopters started piling up.

More and more kept coming from the mainland and he was running low on ammo. He finished his last magazine of rounds and tossed the mini gun to the side swearing. He pulled out his pistol and started aiming for some that got a little to close.

As they started feeling surrounded, boats crowded around unloading crew. They tried holding off as best as possible. It didn't look to good for them then the purple helicopter came roaring across the sky. Close behind were back up clearing out some of the boats. The main helicopter landed and Pierce called out. "Everyone load up."

Zimos helped push some reluctant girls into an other container and he jumped on top hooking up the cables. Once they were secure he jumped off and into an other helicopter. There the pilot handed him a head piece and he attached it in his ear. "Pierce..."

"Yeah."

"Lets get this back in one piece and quickly."

"You got it, there should be a rocket launcher in there with you somewhere. Cover me as we get out of here."

"You got it." He turned to see there was a rocket launcher laid out.

He lifted it resting it on his good shoulder. He watched as Pierces helicopter pulled up with the container hooked on. God Damn it... Someone forgot to lock the door shut. One of the women must have been to close because one started sliding out but caught the edge. She dangled in the air swinging her legs.

He just let them figure it out alone and focused back on the boats. He heard a motor under them but couldn't see it. He hung over the edge and looked under helicopter. Under then a boat was positioning to shoot at Pierces plane. They were still moving forward so he waited and lines up his shot. Once the boat got close enough he shot the rocket aiming a bit more forward than where the boat was. It traveled and the boat collided with it perfectly sending it up in flames.

Chunks of metal flew up and nothing was left. It was a great sight but there were more boats so he couldn't stop and watch. He held the boats off as best as he could and now they were over land. The one girl still held on for dear life as her legs dangled.

Over land boats still followed through a water way. He made sure to take care of it quickly. Now over land they faced wheeled vehicles. When they crossed one road multiple armored cars waited and attracted them. The pilot slowed enough for him to get a straight shot and they were no longer a problem. Even when the vehicles were moving he was able to point and shoot a bit ahead so by the time the rocket reached then they were lined up correctly. His firing stayed steady and constant but most impotently, on mark.

Shit they had to be in the clear now. No enemy vehicle could be seen anywhere so this was time to change the vehicle. He radios to Pierce and near by waited a semi truck.

They carefully dropped the container and the girl finally got back in. They secured it to the vehicle this time and made sure the doors stayed shut. When everything was loaded up and ready he personally got in the drivers seat and Zimos on the passenger side to make the delivery.

It was simple, a clear shot to Zimos crib and they were all set. He pulled the car into drive and set off trying to blend like any other driver. Everything was going to plan just as he had hoped for. Before an other thought came into his head his phone started ringing.

He pulled it from his pocket and checked it. Odd enough it was a unmarked number. Curious he answered it. "Hello..."

"Hello saint, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"Oh really..." Who the fuck was this guy.

"Yes, but no problem. Just leave them as I ask and I will pay top dollar to get them back."

"I don't know..."

"Think about it, if not more Morningstar will be sent to protect and get our girls back."

"I'll think about it."

"That's fine, I sent you the address..." Hung up.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to Zimos. He had heard the conversation and was shaking his head.

"How am I suppose to run a business with out merchandise."

He thought for a second considering both sides. "You're right, whats the point of having Steelports best pimp if you aren't going to use him."

He saw Zimos smile and he slammed the gas down. He turned to go to Zimos' crib but he slammed on the brakes when he saw what was ahead. On the road leading to Zimos' crib, waited a few Morningstar cars and trucks blocking the road ahead. They didn't seem to see them just yet so he switched to reverse and backed up out of view. He then switched back to drive and took an other route around the road block but there was no other way around.

"Change of plans, we can't get there safely. We're going to have to get off the road quick. We're going to have to go to the penthouse and wait it out. It's to dangerous to risk it with our shipment."

"Alright, as long as we get my girls there safely."

"I'll make sure of it." He pulled the truck around and headed to the penthouse. There they ran into little trouble on the way. He pulled the truck down to the parking garage and hoped out.

He tossed the keys to one of the saints waiting there. "Make sure the girls in the back are taken care of. Make sure they are all ok and they might be staying for a while."

He then turned to Zimos who hopped out and followed him to the elevator. They stepped in together and hit the top floor button. "We'll wait to it's clear then we can take the girls back to your place."

"What ever works playa."

He nodded to him and the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "Lets see if Shaundi's cool with them staying." He mumbled under his breath.

"You have to get her permission?"

"Hell no, I do what I want." He took off to find her. "Watch as I tell her." He puffed out his chest trying to act manly before he knew there would be a chance she would be pissed. "Shaundi? Are you here?" He called out in the penthouse.

"I'm in your office."

He looked back to Zimos and Zimos followed behind. He got to the big doors and stopped. He took a deep breath and opened the doors stepping in. "Shaundi I want..." Oh shit.

He paused completely clueless to what the hell was happening in front of him.

"Hey" the little minx said in a very subductive voice. "I've been waiting for you."

He still stood there mouth dropped and speechless. All blood had left his brain and was quickly pumping down below the belt. His pants suddenly got way tighter in the crotch area.

She was on his desk laid out for him, like a feast he was so ready to take a part in. She propped herself on one elbow facing him, the other hand was resting on her hip. Her hair was loose and pushed back except for a part that flowed over her very sexy and edible shoulders he wanted to kiss and nibble on. She wore one of his dress shirts which was way oversized on her and hung loosely off her slender body. A few buttons were unbuttoned down to see her cleavage but still not showing to much. She might or might not have been wearing panties but either way they would be off the second he touched her. He had never wanted to rip such an expensive shirt so badly.

His lip twitched looking at her and he saw the look in her eyes beckoning him to take one step closer. That's all it takes, a few more steps and she would be all his. No resistance at all, just pure pleasure. As his dick tried guiding him forward there was something in the back of his head stopping him. No doubt he want her right then and there but he couldn't take a step. Why?

The footsteps behind him reminded him exactly why he couldn't do it. Just then it snapped in his mind that they were not alone.

"Hey playa, you told..." Zimos words were cut short just as his were just moments before.

He didn't even bother looking back, he couldn't stop looking ahead at Shaundi on his desk. If he'd looked back at Zimos he would have missed watching as the lust snapped away in a second and the look of shock and pissed mixed together.

He still stood there dumbfound when she rolled back trying to cover herself and managed to fall off the desk. There was a thud and some muffled swearing behind the desk.

"Jesus fucking Christ, ZIMOS!"

"What baby, I just came in here to.., well that doesn't matter anymore. Why are you hiding, come out here and show Z what you got. No need to be shy"

"You fucking perv. Boss, can to get him out of here?"

He pulled himself together and cleared his throat. He turned to Z "well you heard her, just give us a minute." He slowed walked to the door scooting Zimos out.

"Fine man, I'll just go check on the girls. But i'ma be back in a few"

He nodded and shut the door blocking Zimos out and leaving him and Shaundi alone.

He turned and quickly walked to his desk. Shaundi was already lifting herself up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, my ass broke my fall. Why the fuck is Zimos here?"

He took her hand and lifted her, "Morningstar was watching his place so I brought him back here."

"How long is he staying." She rubbed her side.

"I'll send out a few guys to stake out the place in a bit, but he should be gone in a bit. And sorry about this" he motioned to everything meaning Zimos creeping a look at her.

"I was expecting you to be alone." She said back stating the obvious.

"I can see that." He took a hold of one of the buttons on her shirt and started fiddling with it.

"No no no," she smacked his hand away. "Not until Zimos is gone."

"What?"

"He's got to be out of here first, I don't need him being in the next room as we are.. You know.."

He sighed "fine but can you at least go upstairs and wait so it isn't so damn tempting."

She smiled and buttoned up a few buttons on her shirt. "Fine but hurry up." She winked and ran a hand down his arm as he walked away. He turned and watched her ass as she walked away and she knew he was doing it.

He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding in since she touched him. He started walking out when he heard a yell.

"Boss... What the fuck is this?" It was Shaundi.

He quickly went out to see what was happening. He stepped out to the main room. Shaundi was there standing looking over the railing down at some of the girls that Zimos had brought in. Fuck he forgot to tell her.

"Why are there prostitutes in the penthouse?" She looked at him for an answer.

He looked at Zimos who had sat on the couch and had a few girls around him. "Uhh we stole them for Morningstar and Zimos place isn't safe right now."

"So they came here?"

"Yes. Go wait in the room." He pointed to the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes at him but listened and left shutting the door behind her.

"That went well." Zimos said from the couch.

"Yeah...anyway I'm getting you someone to drive you and the girls back to your place."

"Already man. We just got here. The party hasn't even started."

"He'll be here in a bit." He turned away from Zimos and pulled out his phone.

He typed a few numbers then put it to his ear. It rang and the other end answered. "Alex... I need you to come drive a friend back to his place... Alright thanks." He hung up and turned back to Zimos.

"Yeah man I get it." Zimos said standing up. He motioned for his girls to walk forward. "We'll wait downstairs in the car."

"Thanks man." He gave him a handshake and Zimos was on his way. Zimos took the girls into the elevator and tipped his hat as the doors shut.

He stood for a second then walked up the stairs and to his bedroom door. He paused at the door, took a breath, then opened it and stepped inside.

She was there sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the tv. She looked over and smiled then returned to flipping channels. "Did you get Zimos and his gang of sluts out of here?"

"Yup, they are waiting downstairs." He took a few steps in her direction.

"So we are alone?"

"Yes." He took a few more and stood over her in front of the couch. "So." He bent over and took one of the buttons on her shirt between his fingers. "No more interruption."

She scooted forward to the edge of the seat and he knelt down between her legs. She dropped the remote and placed her hands on his chin. "No more interruptions."

She leaned forward and he did the same as he felt those soft lips meet with his. He bit on her lower lip and she opened her mouth to say something but he took her mouth before any words came out.

Their tongues met together as he explored her mouth. He teased with slow sensual licks as one of his hands slowly trailed up her knee and up her silky thigh. He pushed the shirt up as his hand rested on her hip. She was wearing panties under so that was one more thing he was going to have to get rid of. His other hand worked on the buttons slowly revealing a little more of her each time.

When there were only a few buttons left he stopped and released her hip from his other hand and her mouth from his. He kissed and licked down her neck, he stopped and licked at the shallow of her collarbone. He bit down in her skin and sucked it into his mouth as she kept a hold of his shoulders and moaned. He continued down her chest and kissed in between her breast.

He stopped and grabbed a hold of the shirt that was still on her. He grabbed a handful of the fabric at opposite ends. He balled his fist and gave a single tug. The buttons unsnapped and the shirt opened to her body. The shirt still clung to her shoulders but she was still open for him.

He looked over her body hungry to taste and touch every inch of her. With a final look in her eyes he lowered to one breast. He circled around it with his tongue just barely not touching her nipple. He could feel her breathing quicken under him as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed her nipple in his mouth.

**Shaundi**

There was a light chuckle after she offered herself into his mouth. The teasing was just soaking her panties with excitement and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So greedy and we've barely started." His hot breath was over her nipple.

All she could do was nod and he sucked her nipple into his mouth. He pulled it in between his lips and there were light teasing licks over it. He released and chills ran through her spin as he lightly blew on it. A small shiver elapsed over her and he was soon over her other nipple.

This had been distracting her from his hand slowly trailing back up her thigh with soft feather touches that she just now noticed. His fingers slowly went up but then stopped tracing some kind of pattern on her that lightly touched.

He released her nipple with one final nip at it then found his way back up to her face. He stop just inches from her face but did nothing at all. He just looked into her eyes and nothing else as she felt his fingers went back up tracing the out side of her panties.

First he trailed along the seem around her ass then back to the front. Then his fingers lightly touched the material over her sex. He lightly brushed over her up and and down still watching into her eyes. She did nothing but watch into the steel grey eyes as they engulfed her. Her hands were around his back and one running through his hair.

His hand stopped as his second hand followed down. He took the material in his hands and pulled them down her legs. He tugged them off swiftly and tossed them somewhere still not breaking eye contact.

It wasn't until he ran his fingers through her sex that he looked down. Her breath hitched as he did so and he was back looking up at her with a devious smile. "You're already so wet."

She had no clue what to say. All she could manage out was an low moan agreeing with him and a slight nod. His smile was back. She had no idea how he was doing this to her, she was breathless and speechless and he continued to run his fingers through her.

**Boss**

He had her now completely at his will. A light touch over her clit and she was twitching. He watching in her eyes as her mouth opened and a soft moan escaped. He enjoyed teasing her and wanted to make sure she was ready, and damn she seemed ready.

His fingered stopped, he slowly slid one into her as a breathless moan came out of her. He pushed deeper in and fuck, it was soft, warm and really wet, and fuck she was so tight still. From rumors of her stoned age this was quite a surprise but fuck, better for him.

"God damn, you're so tight. How?"

There was a pause between them and she caught her breath. She looked deep into his eyes and said. "Because... I'm still a virgin"

_Holy fuck._

He immediately stopped and a tight knot formed in his gut. "What." He was frozen still. The blood left his dick and seemed to be pumping only in his ears. A Fucking Virgin?

There was a small snicker from her that pulled him back. He looked back at her for an explanation. "Why are you laughing."

"I was just kidding, imagine me, a virgin." She giggled a bit more. "I was just fucking with you. My past boyfriends were just really unimpressive when it came to... Well down there. That's just pay back for bringing prostitutes here and Zimos seeing me. You should see the look on your face."

Relief rushed over him. If she was a virgin he was so worried about taking it slow and hurting her if she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Well since that was not the case he should continue on what he was doing. She was still laughing a bit.

"You think it's funny." He questioned her now in a lightened mood.

She still laughed but managed out a "ummm hmm" and a nod.

"Really." He pushed his finger back into her and added a second one.

The laughing stopped and was replaced by a sharp moan. He slowly pumped them in and out of her. Her mouth still hung open as he played with her. "Well at least I know I can play rough with you."

Her inner muscles tightened on his fingers. "I think you'd like that." He said still pumping in her.

His thumb came down and rubbed her clit. A moan left her again as he thrummed on it. She pushed forward on his fingers and opened wider for him. She looked so pretty like this. He pushed the fingers deeper and thrummed in rhythm with his thumb. He rubbed deeper and deeper enjoying the pleasures she was getting from him. She tightens on him again and light spasms started as she started moaning loader. "Fucckk...I'm going... To cum." She got out between breaths.

He stopped and pulled his fingers from her. She groaned on disproval and looked at his upset. "What...why..." She started.

"Uhh uhh. Not yet little Ms. Virgin." He teased at her.

She huffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you want to play like that."

He smiled at her but surprisingly she made the next move. "I at least want to touch you." She said as she grabbed his shirt and tried to pulled it off of him.

He lifted his arms for her and she pulled it over his shoulders and tossed it. She sat back on the chair and pulled him forward crashing her lips with his. He didn't resist and just felt as his dick began to stiffen again.

Their naked chests pressed against each other and her nipples stabbed into his chest. Her warm feminine heat was pressed against his jeans and his dick screamed at him to be released and buried in her.

He pulled from her mouth and his hands went to his jeans. He worked at the buckle as she trailed on his neck. He got the belt off and he went to the button and zipper.

"Wait." She stopped him before he could pull the zipper down.

"Now what?" He questioned.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked.

"What?" At this moment his brain was so deprived of blood the words seemed foreign.

"A condom," she repeated. "Do you have one? I don't think it's the best idea to risk anything since I'm not on any birth control."

He checked and emptied his pockets and even in his wallet. Nothing. "Fuck." He groaned then backed away from her and went to the nightstand next to the bed. He checked the drawers and still nothing. He slammed the drawers shut in frustration. "FUCK!"

He paced the room a bit trying to think. He looked back over at her and at that tempting tight little body. "Give me like 15 minutes." He zipped his pants back up and grabbed a hoodie pulling on. He grabbed his keys and turned to her. "Don't you fucking move from here."

She nodded and he was off. He shut the door behind him and quickly went to the elevator rapidly pressing the button. When it arrived he smashed down in the garage button and started the painfully slow ride down.

**15 minutes later. **

He entered the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey." She called out to him.

She still sat on the couch where he left her. She was still in his shirt and it covered over her but it wasn't buttoned. She was watching tv and it was on some news program. "The cops are looking for some crazed driver rampaging through the streets and randomly stopping at corner stores, drug stores, and all kinds of shops." Obviously him. "He seemed to disappear right now but they are still on the look out for him. Do you know anything about this?" She said sarcastically.

"Nope." He walked forward and tossed a bag on the coffee table in front of her and condoms piled out. "Now I got latex and non latex, flavored, lubed and unlubed, ribbed lightly, ribbed normal, and ribbed extreme, some are normal, thin then ultra thin, and some even glow in the dark. I got any kind you could possibly need or want so is there anything else before we get started?" He begged that there be nothing else.

"One last thing." God damn it.

"What, just name it."

"Lose the clothes."

A smile shot over his face and he pulled off the hoodie tossing it to the floor. He undid his pants and kicked them off leaving them on the floor.

He was back over her and pushed the shirt open. He licked down her and to her abdomen. He circled around her navel then looked up at her. "I think I just want to taste you for now."

"What do you... Fuck!"

He cut her off when he ran his tongue over her clit with a quick flick. He then ran through her folds tasting and drinking down her wetness. "Fuck, you taste good." He buried his face in her and did slow deep licks with the flat of his tongue.

With quick small licks with the tip of his tongue, he felt her quiver as he teased her. She moaned and grabbed a handful if hair at the back of his head.

She tried pulling him back by his hair but he growled and buried deeper in her. He sucked and pulled the soft warm flesh in his mouth and she gripped tighter letting out a moan from a place deep in her throat turning into a groan. His tongue fucked her forcing deeper into her wetness and drinking it down.

She thrusted her hips and grindded on his face. She was out of breath and she tried gaining it back with rapid breaths. But they were out of her just as soon as they came in but left as panting and pleading moans. "Fuck!" She got out as he work back up at her clit.

His hands came back up her thigh and his thumbs pulled her open as he licked up and down. Her moans almost turned to cries. He brought two fingers up and pushed then inside her. That had her hips jumping forward.

His fingers pumped inside her as he circled her hot silky flesh with his tongue. She couldn't stop now, she thrusted her hips forward in attempt to get closer. With deep hard pumps and quick flick of his tongue she broke.

Her inner muscles spasmed around him and she jerked forward quivering. A moaning scream shot out with swearing and heavy breathing. The muscles trembled and she poured into his mouth. He drank her down willingly taking it all. His hand left her and his tongue cleaned up the rest.

He pulled back and looked up at her as he licked the juices from his face. She was thrown back on the couch trying to catch her breath. Her chest rose and dropped with her heavy breathing then slowed.

He leaned over her and she rose giving him a quick kiss. "You taste so fucking good." He said against her throat. A groan was all he got in response and he chucked onto her neck. With a quick nip he backed away from her.

"Hmm..." He said as he dug through the bag. "I guess we can go with unlubed. It doesn't look like we will be needing it." He ran a finger through her folds again and she flinched at his touch.

"You're very responsive. I like it." He said as she sat up to meet his eyes.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the end of the couch that she could lay back on. He released her and went to push his boxers down and out if the way. He bent down and pulling them off then stepped out of them.

When he looked up her caught her eyes as they stared at him with concern.

"Don't worry, it'll fit." He said almost in a whisper to her.

A small groan left her again as she watched intently. He grabbed the condom and tore the wrapper open. He then rolled it over his throbbing dick which stood hard and needy.

He leaned over her and pushed her down until her back laid flat on the cushion. "Just lay back baby, I'll start slow for you."

She nodded and looked back into his eyes. He watched her as he held himself over her and stopped right at her entrance. The tip lightly tap against her sex and every time she jumped a bit.

He rubbed it against the soaked and warm tempting flesh he wanted to be buried deep in. He pushed against her and the tip slowly forced its way in. It was so fucking tight and he nearly groaned at her squeezing on him. She had shut her eyes and held on to his shoulders and back laying her head against his shoulder. Her hot breath bathed his shoulder as he pushed in just a but deeper. Her nails stabbed into his back as she bit down and moaned into his shoulder.

He groaned at the pain and pleasure mixed together and felt so good. He was still just getting started on what he would so to her and she was already biting on him. Shit he wondered hat she would do if he went all in with one hard thrust.

He decided to wait and continued to slowly inch in. She kept a tight grip on him and pleading whimpers were pressed against his shoulder. "Am I hurting you?" He asked stopping for her.

"No no no." She pleaded "please don't stop." She nuzzled into him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He finally pushed forward being buried deep in her. She shook in his arms and yelled, the swearing muffled against him. He held himself in not pulling out or moving.

"Fuck." He groaned as her muscles gripped onto him. Shit it was a tight fit. He pulled out and she shuttered as her inner muscles tried pulling him back in. He stopped with just the tip left in then pushed back in a bit more quickly.

She groaned and bit down again now with more force. "Fuck Shaundi." He groaned burring his face in her neck. One of hands went under her lower back pulling her waist closer to him. The other went to her upper back holding her tightly against him.

Her face stayed deep in his shoulder and one of her arms were wrapped around his shoulder with her nails digging into him piercing the skin. The other was around his neck and her hands dug into his hair.

He pulled back out and pushed in again. She kept her nails in him as he did it again, then again. He pushed a few inches in then pulled out to the tip then repeated. He picked up in a slow rhythm gliding in and out of her tight hot muscles squeezing him.

It was fucking great, he was holding on by strings keeping him from fucking her senseless. She wasn't really for it so he kept a slow lazy pace savoring the pleasure.

When her whimpers calmed he pushed deeper in making sure she responded, and fuck, the sounds coming from her kept him on edge. Her moans cold send him hard and throbbing in half a second. He was already rock solid and anything more it would never go back down. His pulse throbbed in his dick pumping all his blood straight to there.

**Shaundi **

She was hot and quivering at him pumping in and out of her. With every push she felt like she was being broken in half. Every time he pulled back she felt so empty but he was there a second later pushing her opening and stretching her.

It was a strange pressure in her but not of pain. It felt great being pushed to the limit and he hit a spot in her she didn't know existed. When he pushed in further she could fell him deep in her pushing against a knot of nerves making her shake.

She was no longer in control of her own actions and they seemed to be automatic with every one of his thrust. The pace was quicker now and her breathing followed. She trying holding into herself but she lost it. He hit the nerves again an spasms started deep on her womb. She couldn't stop it now, she just held on tight and rode it out.

**Boss**

He picked up the pace and pushed as far in as he could go. She stared shaking again in his arms. He pushed her further and harder, her muscles tightened around him again. He couldn't even see her face anymore against his chest. He held on to her tight and kept pushing her.

The spasms starter again and he was just as close as she was. Se was holding on by a thread and he could feel her trying to resist the pleasure that coiled deep inside. "Let go." He whispered in her ear. "Let me catch you."

She groaned against him. One more hard thrust forcing in and he felt her slowly start to break down. The muscles tightened and released spasming. She dug in harder with her nails stinging in his back and her teeth on his shoulder. She screamed and her hot breath was against his shoulder. Her hips jerked up and down slamming into his hips and her back arched shoving her chest against his. She convulsed around him as he kept pumping.

Pressure coiled in him shooting down his spine. At the base of his dick it met and he shot his balls off. He came hard pumping out of his tip. "Fuck!" He groaned still pumping into the warm soft flesh. He emptied himself and small aftershocks still shook him.

He panted collapsing over her and resting on top of her as they both caught their breath. She let go of him and he lifted himself over her. He still panted as he pulled himself out of her and her eyes popped open. She leaned up and he did the same planting a small kiss on her lips before she fell back again.

She shut her eyes and rested back flat on the seat. He stood up releasing her ad walking to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom and cleaned up.

While walking out he caught a glimpse of himself. He stopped and turned around examining himself. On his back there were scratch and bite marks that he would be sporting for the next few days and he was proud of them.

He stepped out of the bathroom and Shaundi was still naked and open laid out on the couch. Her eyes were clothes and her breathing was calm. He looked over her sex flushed body also proud of this.

He took her in his arms lifting her off the couch. She grunted in resistance but then rubbed against his chest resting her head on him and falling back asleep. He smiled down on her and carried her over to the bed. He supported her against him with one hand as he pulled the covers back from the bed. He placed her down and she rolled on her side groaning again then drifting off again.

He shut off the light then joined her in the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. As soon as he settled down she rolled back over and laid across him resting on his chest. A grin went from cheek to cheek as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He inhaled her scent and shut his eyes rest his head back. All of his previous thoughts went blank and nothing was in his mind before he fell back joining her in a wonderful rest.

**Took me a while to write but I hope it was worth the wait. Tell me how you guys liked it and hopefully the next chapter wont take so long. Until next time. Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the feedback am I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I made sure it got done because I know the pain of waiting for an update. Well this chapter is rated M. WARNING, we have some lemons. I hope you like it and please review.**

He awoke the next morning in a tangle of sheets. He tossed them off and rolled over but his bed felt empty. He sat up and looked over and he sat alone in his bed. Shaundi was no where to be seen in the room.

"Shaundi." There was no answer. He was alone.

He understood from experience that this was what usually happened during a one night stand, but was that all this was. It was a bit of a hit to the gut being on the other end of it now. It caught him by surprise, at least have the decency to leave a note explaining that you left.

He threw the rest of the covers off and stood up. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself then re entered his room. Through the morning light he scanned over his room.

Pillows where thrown off the couch, clothes scattered across the room, condoms piled on the table. He sighed and threw some of the pillows back on the couch. He lifted the dress shirt she wore and placed it on the back of the couch. It still smelt like her.

He was still undress so he went into his drawer and pulled out a new pair of boxers. He pulled them on and left his room. As he was walking down the hallway he heard some clattering in the kitchen. He walked over to go check it out.

As he turned the corner he saw Shaundi in one of his T-shirt bent over the stove. The counter tops had plates on them and different cartons and containers.

"Shaundi?" He still questioned if it was actually her.

She spun around and smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, I thought you left." He sat on one of the stools in front of the counters.

"Why would I leave in the middle of the morning?" She turned back to what ever she was cooking.

"When I woke up I just thought, since you weren't there." He was hurt a little when he thought she left but now he was relieved.

"I just wanted to cook you something to eat and say thank you for last night. I slept great."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You were really exhausted last night."

"Well I felt great in the morning, sore but great. There was a bit of complication getting down the stairs but I'm feeling better now."

"Sorry about that, should I have warned you I have that effect?" He smirked at her.

"Mmm hmm," turned and smiled at him. She reached to a plate next to her and put it in front of his mouth. "Open."

He did and took a bite, it was a warm piece of bacon. He took an other bit pulling it from he fingers and made sure to teasingly bite her finger.

She pulled back and smacked his arm. He chucked and finished chewing.

She turned back to the stove and shut it off pulling the rest that she was cooking on a plate. She set different plates on the counter in front of him. "There's pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. To drink there's orange juice and coffee warming up."

"Wow everything looks and smells great. I didn't know you could cook." He said putting some pancakes on his plate.

"Yeah, I learned a bit when I was younger. But this is really nothing."

"It's wonderful" he said taking a bite. He could look forward to waking up every morning like this if it meant great sex the night before. "And I got to say, you look great in my clothes."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just grabbed something since I couldn't find mine."

"Don't be sorry, I like the way it looks on you. And why don't you move your stuff here while we're at it."

"Oh, well that's kinda a big step, are we ready for that."

"Why be going back from my place and yours. There's lots of space here and I get lonely when no ones around. I want you to be here with me and this place has what ever you need. Pool, bar, gym, what ever you want. And when we throw any gang meetings you won't have to go far. And not to mention this place has to be 1000% better than where you're staying at."

"I'm not sure."

"You can have as much closest space as you want and I'll take you shopping to fill it."

"Deal. So when am I moving in." She lit up with excitement. Something about shopping always persuaded women.

"As soon as we can get your stuff moved but we have to discuss this whole 'us' thing."

"Listen I know you aren't use to this so I don't expect the whole mushy romantic shit. But in this relationship we after equal, not just boss and lieutenant."

"That's reasonable but this just needs to stay between us for now. As much as I want to flaunt you in public and kiss you for the press, it's not the best idea considering I'm a huge target to anyone in our line of work."

"Fine but does that mean no dates in anywhere public?"

"No dates, but 'business' meetings are different." He motioned air quotes with his fingers.

"I get it, so for how long do we need to stay low key?"

"Well until Steelport doesn't have such a huge target on my back."

"So forever?"

"Maybe, but we can't even tell the gang. I don't know who talks to who about gossip but I don't need it getting out. Even with the higher in command. Well just because they are gossipy bitches and I don't need back talk about me favoring you because of this."

"So you do favor me?" She raised an perfect little eyebrow at him.

"Obviously, but they don't need a reason to see that. And I'm not just favoring you because we're fucking, but that's what they'll think."

"Why do you favor me then?" She but into her food.

"I don't know, I like you. You're smart and motivated and that's what got you here, not just because you have a great ass. You're strong and loyal, and you kept your head through so much shit that I would have gone crazy with. Over the years you turned from a stoner chick who was fun to smoke weed with to a beautiful women who knows how to kick ass and handle herself."

She was blushing across the counter.

"I'm happy Gat talked me into letting you join." He finished his plate and walked it over to the sink.

"Why is it barely now we actually to try this after all this time."

He sighed. "Gat."

"How is it because of Gat?"

"Well I have thought about us before and it seemed like a good match up but, Gat was my best friend. You were like the little sister he looked after and that meant off limits so I stayed away. Even though we were best friends Gat wouldn't have thought I was good enough for you."

"He couldn't have chosen for me."

"But I respected his judgement. Plus you were getting dragged away by a idiot like veteran child, you needed someone like him to look after you." He walked over to her.

"I'm not that girl anymore." She didn't turn to him but just talked looking into the distance.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her from behind wrapping his arms around her. "Things change and you had to change with them."

He felt her arms go over his holding onto them. "We all had to."

"I know, now I have to get ready. I've got some stuff to talk about with Oleg. What are your plan for today?"

"Well now I'm going to see about getting my shit moved here then going through the closet to see what I want to add."

"Ok and for the closet, move all you want just don't touch the suits. They were a gift and special made."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you can't mess with a mans suits like you can't mess with a girls shoes."

"Well when you finish up the closet you can have as many pretty new shoes as you want."

"You really know how to seduce a girl, don't you."

He chuckled and gripped under her thighs and lifted her in the air. She wrapped her legs around him and arms tightened around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Her scent filled his lungs as he inhaled. He shut his eyes taking in a deep breath. He kept walking and carried her up the stairs. He walked into the room and set her down on the couch. She was reluctant to let go of him but she did.

He took a step back from the couch. "I have some business to take care of today so I'm going to have to leave."

"Are you sure?" She gave a little pout and looked a but disappointed.

"Yes, and I'm not sure how long it'll take. While I'm gone if you still want to go shopping I at least want you to call Alex and have him go with you. I trust him." He turned and pulled out a pair of jeans from the drawer and pulled then on and turned to grab a shirt.

"You don't trust me?" She asked with some sarcasm.

"Yes but you probably want help carrying all your bags while you shop."

"Hmmm good point."

"I'll be back later." He said turning around to face her.

"Well I'll be here then for a while then I'll go shopping." She laid down stretching on the couch.

The shirt rose up her legs as she did that. The bottom of her ass barely showed. Fuck was she even wearing panties. He desperately wanted to find out but if every time she teased him he stopped to get what he wanted he would never leave the room. He could tell by her grin she knew exactly what she was doing and she even arched her back a bit more pushing her breast out too. He looked over her and a noise formed in his throat.

He quickly took his eyes off her trying to stop from letting her cause anymore damage to his focus. He turned around and grabbed his phone and keys shoving them in his pocket and turning for the door.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when I get back." He yelled over his shoulder as he left. He could her a faint giggle as he left but ignored his dick remembering that work had to be done first.

He slammed on the elevator button and rode it down to the garage floor. There he looked over his selection of cars. He jumped into his recently stolen peacemaker they had upgraded but still kept them under the radar. Also he could listen to police chatter over the radio not that he ever cared enough to listen.

On they way he called Oleg. "Hey Oleg, do you think I can trust Viola Dywenter?"

"Well I believe it was her and her sister who kept me captive. You at least have to question her motives."

"Well.." An other call was coming through. "Speak of the devil, hold on Oleg." He answered the call.

"I see my information was very useful."

"You want to meet don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" She threw the sarcasm at him.

"Tell me where you are and we'll meet up."

"I'll send you my location."

And with that she hung up and he was back on the line with Oleg. "Oleg, we got a meeting to get to."

**10 minutes later.**

He pulled behind a building hiding his car. Oleg was there waiting for him. He stepped out and went to the big man.

"Lets hope this isn't an ambush." He said as they walked across the street and to a park.

He questioned why a park but didn't look to much into it. They saw her at the center near a fountain and next to a man playing a guitar. She had just tossed a few dollars in as they approached from behind.

"I never thought you would be a patron of the arts Viola." Oleg spoke up and she turned to face him.

"We never really had the chance to talk, with you being a science experiment." She shot back at him.

He saw the big man tense up and narrow his eyes on her. He stepped in from and breaking her eye contact with Oleg. "I wouldn't piss off the big man if I were you. So why is it you are helping us?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want Killbane out of the picture"

"And why should we trust you, Johnny is deaf because of you." This still seemed risky trusting her.

"Johnny is dead because he thought he could do things alone." She had a point.

He sighed. "What's in this for you?"

"Revenge for what Killbane did to my sister."

That he could understand. He turned back to Oleg. "Can you play nice."

"I'm always a gentlemen," the big man proclaimed.

He looked back to Viola. "Welcome to the team." He offered her his hand but there was a loud roaring sound in the distance.

They turned to see a tank rolling through the park and headed right towards them. Fuck. "Lets go." He yelled.

They took off sprinting in the opposite direction. They ran through the park and across a street as he slide over the good of a car. He turned to look and Viola slid between the cars and Oleg just stepped on them.

They ran down to a building with the tank hot on their trail. They stopped at a door and Viola grabbed the handles and tried pushing it open. Locked. The tank was just feet away.

Oleg used his massive leg and kick the doors open. He opened the door and turned to Viola, "ladies first." Viola ran in and he followed with Oleg behind.

They just made it in as the tank stopped and men jumped out and opened fire. Oleg shut the big metal doors shielding then and locked it. They were safe, for now.

Inside they were in a corridor that only led one way. "Did you see those guys."

"They were using some heavy duty equipment, though I didn't recognize their uniform." Oleg said behind him.

"You think Killbane hired mercs?" He asked Viola.

"I doubt it. Killbane thinks his Luchadores are unstoppable. I doubt he would ask them to sit this one out."

"Great so someone else wants us dead." Sarcasm but now there was a new threat.

They reached the end of the corridor and pushed an other set of doors open. Inside music blasted through the dim room with lasers and strobe lights flashing. Shit, it was a strip club. It could be possible they could run into Zimos or Pierce here.

They strolled through trying to avoid any unwanted attention but with Oleg that was a bit impossible. They walked through bit when a canister was hurled from somewhere they all ducked. "Flash bang!"

They dove to the floor and shut their eyes and covered their ears. There was a pop but they weren't affected except for the sight ringing in their ear that would take a minute to lose.

That was the least of their problems. From behind the stages men in uniform came crawling out.

They pointed their weapons and pulled the trigger as they all ducked again. "Fucking lasers!" He yelled watching the shots fly past him. That was kind of awesome even though they were directed at him.

"Can we stayed focus right now." Viola yelled at him.

Oleg stood up and grabbed one of the tables tossing it across the room hitting some of the men. Oleg then took off charging a few. He took the chance from the distraction and stood up pulling out his pistol.

He spotted a near by enemy and shot at him a few times. The bullets hit his chest but his armor was defecting them. He grunted and lined up his shot and hit the guy in the face where he was exposed. Blood splattered all over the white uniform and he just smirked at the body collapsing to the floor.

He turned around to a few more and lined up the shots into each ones skull. Their faces all bared the matching hole that pierced right through. He had some pretty damn good aim from a distance. He turned to see Viola was using his tactics and aiming for the head. Oleg was just tossing furniture and people around the room like rag dolls. It did look pretty fun.

There was more chattering behind the stage then a few more men popped out. He shot one then the other was hit and he turned to see Viola was pretty good with durance shots as well. One more guy emerged but he had a riot shield. He trying aiming around it but he was completely un effected by the shots. Even Viola was taking shots at him.

As the guy neared he emptied the clip in the shield. Still nothing. He was thinking of a plan to get around the shield and attack from behind. The guy got nearer, he would have to take this guy hand to shield. Before he could jump Oleg just came around and grabbed the man as he still carried the shield and lifted him up. He dropped the man back down then stepped on his back. The body twitched and jerked then laid still.

He approached the big man. "Nice job, but lets keep moving." He heard voices from behind. He motioned for Viola to follow. They pushed an other set if doors open and there was two different ways to go. At one door they heard chattering outside so they took the other way.

Behind them the voices got closer. They turned a corner and were stuck on more locked doors. Oleg kicked them open and they ran in soon enough as the soil sees were right behind them.

Oleg grabbed the doors and shut them. Before he did the uniformed men tossed a grenade but it just hit the doors and fell. Oleg had sure the doors were slammed shut as he turned around and the explosion went off. The roof was collapsing and they took a step back as it came crashing down and covering the door. Only one way now.

There were stairs and they only led up. They followed them and ended up on the roof with no where to go. They ran out to the open area but were stopped dead in their tracks when jets roared above them and police surrounded.

Viola had turned around and was looking at something. "I'll try and fix the elevator." She yelled then turned around to it.

Him and Oleg stood on the roof watching the mayhem. This was just crazy, jets and tanks. He wanted one. Not a second later they noticed one jet nearing but not shooting. Instead it hovered over the roof and one of its doors opened. Several men jumped out loading with weapons.

The jet shut the flap again then took off. The men opened fire and they ducked. "It's kinda hard to work when you're being shot at!" Viola yelled.

Right, Oleg took off first using his normal tactic of brute strength and tossing the men. He ran after one and dropped kicked him in the chest. He jumped back up and kneeled over the downed man and punched him in the face repeatedly. He then stood up and kicked his head in.

One guy grabbed him from behind. He threw his elbow back and crashing it into the guys nose. The guy jumped back grabbing his face. He kneed the guy in the gut then connected his fist into his face again. When he tried stepping back he kicked in his knee making him drop down to one knee. When he guy tried lifting himself he brought his leg back then swung it connecting in the guys head.

He spun to see Oleg had taken care of the rest except for one coming directly at him. Fuck it, he just kicked the guy in the nuts and he dropped instantly. That was kinda fucked up but kinda funny. The man squirmed on the ground grabbing between his legs. He just stepped up to his head and and lifted his foot bringing it stomping down on the guys head. Blood splattered and he was defiantly going to need a hot shower after this to clean up. Maybe even invite Shaundi in to help. That seemed like a good idea.

Before he could plan his shower play date Oleg yelled at him. "Watch for enemy snipers on the rooftops."

He looked over and more soldiers were being dropped. He grunted and just wanted to get this over with and he imagined Shaundi still waiting for him stretched out on the couch. He would rip that shirt off her and figure out if she was wearing panties or not. Either way she was already in his head and she was doing some damage. Here out on the open rooftop where he could be seconds from being hit with a sniper and all he could think about were things he wanted to do to her.

Fuck this was torture. She was probably already out of the penthouse and put shopping and he hopes she wasn't dealing with the same things they were at the moment. But if Alex was with her he would call if they were in any danger.

He had to forget about it now and worry about himself and what was happen at this moment. He took one of the dead guys weapons and stabilized it on the edge of the roof. He looked over to the roof top across where the enemy had sent up. They were aiming for him so this had to be quick. One guy, the next one, the one to his right, then an other shot and the last one fell. That roof was cleared for now.

A jet was flying down low again but it didn't stop to drop guys this time. It passed over then stopped and shot down at them with a laser. An other fucking laser. He ducked behind something and one of the dead soldiers lay next to him. He went through the guys vest and found a grenade. He turned to see the jet still hovering close but he had to duck before he got hit. He thought in his head then lobbed the grenade behind him. He plugged his ears and waited.

There was an explosion and am alarm going off. He turned to see it was the jet and one of its engines were hit. It tipped to the side and fell out of the sky. It kept its laser in and on the way down it came close and looked to hit Oleg.

He ran over to the down big man "Oleg!" He helped lift him up.

"I'm ok." Oleg reassured him brushing off his coat. Thank god.

An other jet came close and hovered near them again. He saw the pilot through the window zero in on him and hit a button. The lasers again, Fuck.

"I'll take care of this." Oleg said as he took big steps launching off the roof.

"Oleg what..." It was to late and Oleg crashed into the jets shield.

Oleg held on then stood up on it and pounded his fist into the glass. "Come out of there little man." He yelled punching the glass. The pilot had a look of total fear and looked to have rolled the jet over trying to loss him. They disappeared behind a building and he hoped Oleg was fine.

"I got the elevator working!" Viola yelled at him.

"Lets get out of here." He got into the elevator with her.

He pressed the button and hit to the ground floor. There was a silence between them but the ride was short and they stepped out to the ground floor. The corridor seemed clear so they ran down to one of the back exits.

He pushed open the doors and right there waiting for him was his peacemaker, untouched. There were cops and a whole lot of firepower surrounding so they ran as quickly as possible to the car. He jumped in and Viola got into the seat next to him.

He slammed the car into reverse and plowed through a cop car trying to block him. He then switched back to drive and sped off with sirens following behind.

"This is to elaborate for Morningstar to pull off." Viola spoke up as she watched in the rear view mirror.

"Look around, I don't think they were to picky about who they were shooting at."

"So who do you think is behind this."

"I'll worry about that when I'm not being fucking shot at."

"Fair enough, where are we headed?"

"To the penthouse."

**Shaundi**

"Hmm..how does this dress look?" She stepped out of the dressing room and did a twirl.

"You look wonderful." Alex sat on the bench watching as she went through many outfits.

"Which do you like better? The black short tight flirty dress with a low cut on the chest or the one with an open back and looks killer with my heels. There are also different color options and I can get more shoes if they don't match." She started browsing through more dresses.

"You look great in everything, you have a wonderful figure. Why not get all of them?"

"Do you think I should?" She pulled out an other dress.

"You said the job was to fill the closet, well the more the marrier." He grabbed the pile of clothes she had already picked out.

"You're right." She followed him to the register where one of the workers started ringing up the clothes.

"So whats the occasion for your little shopping spree?" He asked watching the lady scan.

"No occasion. Can't a girl like pretty things."

He smirked at her.

"Your total it $3743." The lady looked up at her smiling. "How will you be paying, cash or credit."

"Credit." She pulled out a credit car and swiped it then punched in the numbers.

The transaction completed and the lady handed her the bags. Alex grabbed all of them and followed her out the store. They walked to his car and he popped the truck and placed everything in the back. She got into the passenger side while he was doing this. After he managed to cram and fit everything he shut the trunk and got into the drivers seat. He turned the key and the engine roared on.

They drove silently for a while then he asked. "So who's the new boyfriend?"

This caught her by surprise. "What?"

"Come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

She looked away from him and just looked down inspecting her nails pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "About what?"

"The clothes shopping. Yes any girl likes shopping but then you put it on a credit card which I know wasn't yours because you usually pay in cash. So you've got a new rich boyfriend who likes to buy you pretty things and you don't want to tell me who." He watched her carefully, but she stayed silent pretending she couldn't hear.

"Fine, so where are we taking this stuff to? You're boyfriends house?" He joked but still wanted to know.

"We're going to the penthouse." She said finally leaving her nails alone.

"You're staying there now?"

"Yeah, the boss let me have his room and his closet."

"Where does he stay then."

She sat there thinking for a few seconds before answering. "Umm I'm not sure, honestly when I first met the guy I didn't think he slept at all."

She thought of that morning when she woke up before him. She looked over to see him sounds sleep next to her. He looked so peaceful and adorable. The usually blank gaze and pissed expression he had when he's awake had disappeared and instead he looked peaceful and didn't look like he could be a psychopath murder. Well either way she had stayed there for a few minutes watching him, listening to the silence in the room with the only sound coming from their breathing. The sheets where down to his waist and she watched his muscular chest rise then drop then repeat in a slow eased rhythm. He was gorgeous she wondered how he stayed in this line of work but still managed to stay so good looking. She just cupped his face and placed a kiss on his forehead before untangling from his warm strong embrace.

Alex spoke snapping her back to reality. "Yeah he might not, has he met your Prince Charming." He joked again.

"Shut up." She punched him in the arm and he just chuckled.

"Alright we are here." He said as he pulled into the garage.

He parked the car and went to the truck lugging out all her bags. He carried them to the elevator then she hit the button going up.

"Is it that asshole Puerto Rican Sex God guy you went on a date with not to long ago. I thought he got his legs broken."

"Hell no and yes his legs where broken." She remembered the event very well.

"I never found out how that happened."

"Long story but he pissed off the boss and well... You know how his temper is. He gave him a chance but Rico wanted to be an asshole so he dropped him off the balcony. At least he didn't toss him off the helipad."

"So what were they fighting about in the first place?"

"Not important." She said as the elevator doors opened and she quickly stepped out.

"Ok I see how it is, don't tell me then."

She smiled back at him and they went to the bedroom to put all the clothes in. She walked straight in and to the closet ignoring the mess still left of the room. He stepped in just glancing at the the room then followed her in and placed the the stuff down.

"This is nice, look at all the space in here." He said as he looked through the closet and stopped on the suit. "Shit, these are nice."

"Yeah, he said they are special or something."

"The designer who made these, he died and there are only so many of them left."

"Well come over here and help me put these away."

He left the suit and walked to the bags. After minutes for rearranging and organizing in different ways she was finally happy. It goes by color and also style. The shoe must be put under the outfit that they would be appropriate to wear with. The section looked nice but she could still do some more shopping.

"I think I left some jeans out in the room." She said thinking about where she put them. "Can you go check."

"No problem." He left out of the room and after a few minutes he spoke up. "So this had been whats happening. I should have guessed."

She was completely confused and walked out to check in him. "What are you talking about."

He was near the couch and the coffee table, the coffee table where lied all the... Oh shit.

"Is so many really necessary. I mean how many times are you guys doing it in one night." He sat down in the couch and was pointing at the pile of condoms still laying in a bag.

She still stood there. "Ummm..." She had no clue what to say.

"Well in addition, his clothes are tossed around the room as well as yours so its pretty obvious now. It makes sense now. You're staying here, he gave you his card to buy things, he even broke that Rico guys legs and I'm betting it had to do with you."

"Rico was an asshole and he got what he deserved." She pointed out.

"I believe that. So how long had this been going on?"

"Just recently but you can't tell anyone. For our safety and yours."

"Don't worry I won't. Is all of this really necessary?" He was pointing at the bag. "Really, cherry flavored?" He grabbed one if the condoms.

"Well, we wanted to be safe about it. And we are adults, we can do what ever we want." She shot at him.

"Oh I'm not discouraging it. I think you to make a great match up. Maybe he will calm down a little and you'll ease up. It's a win win, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"Yeah, me too." There were gunshots sounds out side and they both ran outside the room to the edge over looking the city.

"What the hell?" Saints cars were being chased down the streets by military vehicles and they were exchanging shots. A barricade if saints had all ready set up in front of the building guarding the crib.

Her phone started ring. "it's the boss."

**Boss**

"Hey Shaundi." He was still in the car swerving through cars will cops right behind him.

"Boss are you seeing this, our guys are being chased around the city."

"Yeah I know, where are you?"

"At the crib."

"Alright stay there, we'll be there in a bit. I hope." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

He swerved through more traffic nearing the crib,

"Shaundi," Viola spoke up. "She's got some attitude. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see me."

"Well for now there's no where else to go so the penthouse is our only option. Just keep your guard up around her, she might try to kill you at first."

"How lovely."

His car roared down the street at a direct view to the penthouse. Saints were lined up outside doing their job and protecting the building. He swerved to the side and drifted to the entrance to the garage. He slammed on the breaks once he was inside.

They jumped out and got into the elevator. He hit the buttons to their floor and it started the ride up. "When we get there let make step out first and make sure she doesn't have any weapons." He warned her.

"Be my guest." She stared forward.

The doors open and he stepped out. "Shaundi?"

"We are in the living room." She called back.

He started walking in her direction. "Are you dressed because we have guest over?" He joked.

"Very funny." She said with sarcasm as he stepped into the living room.

She was sitting on the couch with Alex. Alex was facing away from him but he turned to greet him with a wave. Before he made it to the couch Shaundi stood up and made her way towards him.

When she reached him she opened her arms for and embrace and he took her in his arms. She cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

He tried backing away. "Alex is here." He whispered into her ear.

Alex had turned away from them but he still didn't want to risk it.

She just wrapped her arms around him and whispered back. "He already knows. And I missed you."

"Wait what?"

"I'll explain later." She let go of him. "So who's your guest."

"Hmm... Oh right." Shit. His dick was already turning him brain dead. With the smallest touches she was turning him into mush. "Uhh Shaundi, I want you to officially meet Viola."

Viola turned the corner and locked eyes with her. Shaundi's once frisky smile had disappeared and daggers formed in her eyes. He could see the hatred rush through her as her lip twitched and her fist tightened. At the littlest movement he saw she was about to pounce and try and claw through Violas face. Before she could jump he grabbed a hold of her stepping in front of her view.

"I'm going to break your fucking arms off."

She growled and tried jerking away from him but he held on tight. "Shaundi we need her."

She stopped. "What the fuck do you mean we need her. Why is she here and give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill her."

"She's got stuff on Killbane and she wants him dead like the rest if us. So for now you are going to have to play nice."

"Are you fucking kidding me. Johnny is..."

"I know what happened to Johnny, and I know she was involved but whats done is done and now we need her." His yelling startled her.

She let out a heavy breath and he released her. "Fuck this!" With a huff she stomped to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"That went well" Viola said with sarcasm.

"Well no one was shot so I would say so." He said laying down on the couch. "So Alex, how was shopping."

"Everything went fine, she picked out a lot if things then we left."

"No problems or anything?"

"Nope, the attacks didn't start until after we got back.

"Great, thanks man. I owe you."

"No problem, and I got a text from the crew that the back exit out if here is clear right now."

"Thank. Viola, so how long will you be planning to stay."

"I'll take my chances out there than being mauled in here."

"Good plan."

Alex stood up. "I'm on my way out anyway, I'll give you a ride."

"How sweet." With that the two left but he had a feeling there was an other battle shortly upon him.

He took slow steps upstairs. He stood at his door and knocked lightly. There was no answer so he slowly walked in. The door was shut to the bathroom but he could hear the shower running. He lightly knocked in that door but there was no answer.

He stepped in but what he saw inside broke him. Shaundi was standing in the shower facing away from him but her shoulders were hunched and she was crying. She probably didn't even notice him come in. It stung in his chest like someone twisting a knife from the inside of him.

He remained silent but instead slowly and quietly undressed. When he had nothing left on he opened the shower door and slowly stepped in. He shut the door behind him and Shaundi had noticed but she still did nothing.

He took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She still did nothing. He could feel her shaking. He stepped under the water with her and pressed his chest against her back. One hand wrapped around laying on her stomach and the other under her arm and rested on her chest.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly into her ear.

She placed her hands over his but stayed turned away from him. "Is she the only way to get to Killbane?" She sniffled.

"No, but she's the quickest and most reliable way."

"I just want to break something over her head, she makes me so mad." Her crying had stopped completely and had more anger in her tone.

"I know, and she knows it too."

"How do you know she won't turn on us?"

"I don't, but if Killbane killed her sister I'm sure she wants payback and will help us."

"Killbane killed her sister?"

"Yeah, so she knows what you're going through."

"I guess I'll give her a chance."

"Thank you, so how does Alex know about us?" He pushed her forward and leaned her face first against the wall.

"While we were shopping, he come back to put the clothes away and saw our clothes everywhere and the condoms on the table." She spoke softly.

"Hmm, well I can trust him to stay quiet." His hand on her stomach trailed down and to the spot that he was making so wet. His other hand went to her breast squeezing one soft plump mound. "What did you pick out?"

"I..." One hand slid between her warm folds. She pressed her forehead against the tile wall and instead of words a moan came out.

He chucked against her neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I bought..." His fingers rubbed through her again. "Dresses... Shoes.. Oh god." The words came out between pants.

**Shaundi**

"Have you filled the closet yet." His warm breath at her neck while his talented fingers went over her again. He watched the water bead over her skin and roll off her shoulder.

Two fingers ran through her folds and she couldn't even make out words. His other fingers twisted her nipples and fire ran through her veins.

"Put your hands on the wall." He demanded nipping at her neck.

She didn't know why but those words something inside of her triggered. She did as she was told hand released him putting her hands in front of her. A low hum showed that he approved.

"Open your legs." He pinched her nipple again.

A small groan escaped from her before she did as he said and spread her legs for him.

"Good girl." He released her nipple. "Now lets see, what should I do to you first." He fingers started circling on her clit.

She groaned and let out a breathy. "Fuck.." She had nothing to do or hold onto just clenched her fist and shut her eyes.

"I think I'll just tease you for a while." His hand on her breast left but grabbed a hold on her right below her breast holding her. He held onto her pulling her against him. "Lets see here." He bit in her neck then soothed it with slow sucking licks. "This whole thing with Viola."

"Do you really have to bring that up right now."

"Yes." He bit on her neck and one of his fingers plunged deep into her.

She shuttered and groaned arching her back.

"So you promise to be nice."

"What..." His fingers cut her off with one hard thrust.

"Can you play nice?" His fingers started pumping in and out.

"Yes... Yes... God... Fuck..." She moaned the words out between pants. He has some damn talented fingers and she would agree to anything right now.

"Good. Now I want you to spread your legs wider."

She did put she felt his foot tap the inside of hers. "Wider." He growled.

She complied as best as possible.

"Good, now scoot back but keep your hands on the wall and bend over."

She did as he said and he released her as she took a step back. She bent over keeping her hands planted on the wall. She stood there with her legs open and her ass in the air.

"Mmmm good girl." He bent over her whispering in her ear. "I think I'll have my fun now." With that the weight left off her back.

For a second she felt alone, but his hand running up her thigh proved otherwise. An other low groan came from him as his fingers ran over her ass. "You look so good this way. Arch your back."

She did and he knelt down behind her. His hot breath was right over her as he placed a kiss on her lower back. "Gorgeous." He muttered against her skin.

Her knees felt weak and she was seconds away from begging him to just touch her. There was no need because his hands came down grabbing either one of her cheeks. He held her sex open with his thumbs and his palms squeezed and grasped her. "So pretty." His warm breath right over where she wanted him to be.

She was completely powerless and could barley stand. He plunged his tongue deep into her and sucked on her flesh. She almost lost her balance as she pressed against the wall and she opened her mouth as a almost screaming groan left her. Her whole body shook at his touch.

He lapped up ever ounce of wetness from her. His tongue alternated from slow teasing licks then suddenly he was deep in her again. She arched further into his mouth and biting down on her lip trying to contain the sounds he was forcing from deep within her.

He worked on her and she could feel her sanity slip away. All thoughts had left her and all that was left was the need for such pleasure he could bring her. She had never been in such a position to where she needed and wanted something this much. He was like a drug in her system and now she never wanted to let go. He was addicting.

He continued pushing her further and further to her limits. The fluttering felling in her womb rose up through her, she felt it flood her body crashing down like waves. She bit down tasting blood but the spasms started deep in her and she was almost there. She groaned trying to contain it but it was to much, she was almost there. She one more second and...

He pulled away from her. She almost cried and yelled at him for such a horrible thing to do to a person but she was still trying to catch her breath. "What...why..." Was all she got out and she tried to sound upset.

"Not yet." He kissed the inside of her thigh.

"What?" Now she really wanted to yell at him for being such am asshole.

"I said not yet." His hand come down hard on one of her ass cheeks.

She was completely shocked and stunned at this but her body gave an automatic response and groaned at his touch. He kissed where the stinging had been.

She didn't know but it just felt so good. Wrong but right. Nothing seems right anymore, everything was just a hazy lust filled blur and he was causing all of this.

"I want you to ask me." What the hell was he taking about.

"What?" She was so confused.

His hand came down on her other cheek and she shuttered at the touch and moaned. He kissed it against and she loved his touch on her.

"Ask me, if you want to cum." He said as he still kissed her skin.

God, could she really get these words out? Ask him for it? It seemed so strange but hot at the same time. How did he stay so calm, she was trying to hang on to what ever sanity she had left by a thread. But if she didn't ask and he left her any longer like this she might actually cry.

"Can I cum." She breathed out still facing the tile.

"Please..." All he said to her.

"Please, oh please will you let me cum." It was almost a cry of pleading but also a bit of a mock.

"Much better. All you had to say was please."

His kissed down to her thigh. He grasped her and held her open for a second. She was so empty and cold for the moment. Then he was back inside her.

"Fuck!" She yelled out trying to grasp onto something but instead had nothing but air and cold tile. She didn't even have air anymore as it left her lungs like jumping into ice cold water. She gasped like she was suffocating.

He just continued on eating her out. He tongue fucked her deep and hard. He pressed his face deep into her and pulled sucking on her soft warm flesh. When he pulled out he used his tongue to roughly lap at her sensitive flesh. He growled and pushed deeper into her.

It was almost to much and her body jerked to the side when he pushed back into her and took slow deep licks. His hands gripped her tightly keeping her in place with nowhere to move. She was trapped now.

One hand released her and came around finding that knot of nerves and working it between his fingers. His tongue dug into her again and he buried himself deep. "Cum now." He growled still pushed into her.

He pinched her clit and his tongue pumped in and out of her. She broke, shattered, and was being destroyed from the inside. She was no longer cold but she shivered, well more of a thrash, molten heat flushed over her as she came. She came hard and she was powerless to do anything. She shook but he held her, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead it all escaped it shuttering rushes that he greedily drank down working his throat muscles.

"Fuck." All he said as he sucked down every last bit that exploded and rushed out of her.

The drug rush was gone and she laid in ecstasy from the feeling that just overpowered her. Her eyes remained shut and she wasn't even sure if she could move or if her body shut down. She tried releasing the wall and standing up straight. She failed and almost immediately stumbled but strong warm arms caught her.

The water was turned off and the arms took a hold of her and lifted her up bridal style. She shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Fuck she felt so easy and weak.

He carried her out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. He then set her down on the sink counter and turned to get himself a towel. She watched as he found one and dried his body then his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to her.

He ran his hand through his hair a few times. He grabbed her again and carried her out if the bathroom. In the room he walked to the edge of the bed and set her down in the blankets, before he could release her she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

She watched in his eyes then pulled him in closer and grabbed a hold if his neck crashing her lips into his.

**Boss**

He bent down over her and she laid flat on her back. She wrapped her hands around his back and lifted herself closer to him.

He grabbed under her lower back and pulled her further up the bed. His hands ran up her side then pulled her hands off if him. He interlaced his fingers with her and pinned them up past her head. "How's that for an apology?"

"Perfect, you should start fucking up more often." She said in a lazy tone.

"So round two?" He started kissing at her neck.

"Round two? I'm exhausted." She shut her eyes and leaned her head back.

He stopped kissing. "Alright, lets take a break but I'm not done with you."

"Ok deal."

He released her but kept his hands on her waist and rested his head against her breast. Her hands went to his back and one in his hair. "I could get use to this." He said chuckling.

"Me too." That's all she said before she fell into the darkness.

A few moments later and he joined her, anticipating for what he would be waking up to later. This was one of his rare perfect moments.

**Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter. I love your feedback and comment on what you might want to see in future chapters. Anyways I'll start trigger away on the next chapter and hope to get it done soon. REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
